Prisoner
by Rami-chan167
Summary: This was her life, it was how she lived now, and did nothing to change it. If she was emotionless she wouldn't be hurt. If she didn't act out or play into his game she would remain unharmed. She was his lifeless prisoner.
1. The Breaking Point

**A/N: This story originally has NC-17 content. For I've been asked to remove those parts so I will have to post around the actually scene; only giving the illusion of what had happened.**

**If this doesn't work out, I'll take it down again **

**Flashbacks are represented in _italics_  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha _

_- _

_-_

_- _

"God damn all of those filthy bastards..."

_The man growled inhumanly within the darkened room as he reached for lamp at his side. Lifting the item above his head, he all but demolished the delicate valuable into pieces on the soft carpet. He stomped on the shattered crystals, barely cringing, as the glass pierced through his sandals._

_"Those bastards don't fucking trust me...yet" He growled viciously, turning to glare at a lone form on the four post bed "This is all your fault" he called in harshness "Get your ass over here now"_

_Slowly, the human slid off the bed and walked shakily to the enraged man, as was expected of her, and knelt to the ground. Her body trembled below him as her head remained bowed. She closed her eyes, waiting for her sentence…… _

_-_

_-_

_- _

The earsplitting scream of a woman instantly shook him from his slumber as he looked around for the source. The ears on top of his head twirled around pinpointing the sound, but there was no need to find the source. For, realization hit him quickly as he ran to his bedroom where the young girl was sleeping.

"Kagome!" he screamed out, nearly bringing the door out of its misery "What's--?"

His face fell as all he saw was an empty room, void of creatures that had been concocted in his mind. The only thing he saw was a paled girl breathing heavily as her body trembled rather violently. Though, just as on previous occasions there were no tears.

Her eyes were wide, as if the scream had startled her just as much as him. Her face looked paler than normal, her frame feeble and more than vulnerable.

Her eyes shifted quickly to his, growing all the more wide in fear as her body curled up into a ball, her back pressing against the back board. The board vibrated with her quivering, causing the wall it was set against to shake.

She looked completely terrified of him.

Hesitantly, he took slow steps to the bed, keeping eye contact with her, as she shifted away from his approaching form. His rear sunk into the mattress as he seated himself a distance from the disoriented girl.

"Kagome" he said her name softly, more so then he usual spoke to her or anyone "What's with the look? What's with the scream---Was it a dream...?"

Her eyes glazed slightly, though not shifting her lock from his golden orbs. Slowly, she nodded her head as if she was just coming to realize what ever had frightened her was a mere dream.

"You up for telling me?"

He mentally rolled his eyes. The girl hadn't talked the duration of her stay, so like hell was she going to open up now; but what else was he supposed to say? He never had to deal with situations as these before. He was a loner not a comforter.

As if sensing his discomfort towards the situation, her body slowly relaxed, enough to bring her legs a little out in front of her. Seeing that he wasn't the one to fear, she sighed, wrapping her arms around slim limbs and looked down to her toes.

He sighed too, watching the actions "Y'alright now?"

Not expecting her to answer he stood to re-pile the tossed blankets around her. Convincing himself that he had at least done part of a good job, since she no longer looked frightened, he turned heading for the door.

Back in the living room he reclaimed his spot on his makeshift bed. Since he had, against his better self, taken her in as a guest he allowed her to his bed while he would lounge on the couch. He didn't mind much and she sure looked like she needed some good warm bedding from her state.

She had been with him for two weeks now. Two weeks where she hadn't said a word. The only time she had spoken was when he had taken her in the first time. She had talked a lot then, with such power and force. That's how he had gotten her name.

But since he rescued her the second time, ordering that she stay with him until her health returned, she hadn't said a word.

Few emotions took her face, no sounds of protest or of fear claiming her lips. It was a point where he had almost believed she was soulless, though she did have movement just limited. And against himself and everything he was about, he couldn't help the tiny feeling of worry he had for her.

He knew nothing of her past or why she was running aimlessly through his forest to begin with. She didn't talk, move for herself, and it was more than a difficult task to get her to eat. Her body didn't look decomposed, just worn. When he had helped her change into better clothes the first night the bruises on her body only made him worry more.

How had she gotten them? And who had given them to her?

If only she would talk--like the night he had first seen her...

-

-

-

_"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here." _

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow from his spot in front of the door. The girl looked about ready to take him out--laughable--despite her overall appearance that made her look ready to pass out.

He'd seen a lot of humans in the time he had lived in the forest, but she sure took the cake for looking bad. Her clothes were torn, her face and hair were covered with mud, and don't even get him started on the horrible scent that was her fresh blood.

His silence seemed to anger her "I said let me pass!"

"What? So I have to rescue you from another fuckin' demon!" he snorted, leaning against the door that she was trying to exit from "There will be no second time of saving your ass so--"

"No! They're won't be, so just let me pass!" In her anger, she reached out for his arm in attempt to move him herself. But, oh gods, was that a bad move. It had been years since anyone dared touch Inuyasha, and with good reason.

His patience with the woman snapped, and before he could stop himself he had lifted her off her feet, walked over to his room, and dumped her on the bed. The whole time his face was heated and a growl remained in the back of his throat.

"You are staying with me" His nature now would to start swearing and cursing his head off at her, but she seemed to have changed herself completely before him. Instead he bit his tongue only able to ask "What's your name?"

The girl's eyes dimmed, the already pale color leaving her face. She bowed her head, shifting away from him "Kagome"

-

-

-

A light swish of cloth had him shaken from the memory as he raised his head to see Kagome standing in front of his little cot.

He blinked, unable to believe that she had made it all the way from the room by herself.

He had, until this point, carried her from place to place.

He raised an eyebrow, his voice barely a whisper "What is--?"

His eyes grew into an enormous size as the girl plopped into his lap, leaning forward to bury her face to his chest. He felt her small delicate hands clench against his robe as her body shifted more comfortably in his lap, curling into a ball against him.

His resolve was to snap, but that's when he heard it-- incredibly soft but there. The tiniest most pathetic, but audible to his ear, sound of a girl's sobs.

She was crying, he realized; trying to regain his composure and dismiss the blush that was beginning to tint his cheeks from the girl's unexpected presence. If she hadn't cried while being thrown around by the two demons, hadn't cried when she was bleeding...did something finally snap?

Forgetting the logic for the moment, he swallowed nervously as his arms slowly wrapped around her much like his mother had once done for him. With the contact she froze and silenced, as if not expecting to be comforted. He froze too, thinking he had just freaked her out. But if that was the case she would have backed off, instead she remained where she was, almost as if she was trying to see his intentions.

"Hey--it's alright" he said softly, wrapping his arms now firmly around her "It was only a dream., ya know…."

The words sounded so sappy and foreign traveling off his tongue. It was enough to make him want to punch himself in the face, though he pushed the thought aside as he felt her body relax to his once more. It was actually working...!

A hand lifted to pat her back a bit awkwardly in a sign of comfort. And soon with the soft whispers and gentle coaxing of his protective arms, she cracked.

Each cry that escaped her mouth, each tear that slid down her cheek, felt like a stab to his chest. It was painful to hear her cry, to feel her shake uncontrollably in his arms. And in that moment, he felt a surge of hatred for whoever had brought the girl into such a state of misery. In that moment, he wanted more than anything to kill whoever made her this way.

Silently, he vowed he'd find out. One way or another he'd find the tormentor and kill him.

But until then---

His arms held her tight as he leaned back, bringing her with him as his body reclined against a pillow. She didn't seem to notice the shift in positions, for as he lowered his face to catch a glance, he found she had drifted back to sleep.


	2. To Be Lifeless

**A/N: I hope everyone likes the story so far! If all goes well I should be updating two chapters per week **

**And I can't believe people already reviewed Oo! Thanks to _LynGreenTea, Inuyasha-Puppy-Girl, eyeliner0tears, _and_ videlthedevil666_; you four are incrediably sweet! **

_So are we gonna find out about her past anytime soon or is it gonna take a lil bit of inuyasha coaxing her? _

If I told you, it wouldn't be any fun now would it? .

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

-  
-  
-

A light scent tickled her nose as her mind started crawling out of the abyss of unconsciousness. It smelled like something from Sunday breakfasts with her family. Like fried sausages and bacon...

She mentally scolded herself for thinking like that. They were dead, gone, all of them taken away from her. She had learned long ago to push away those feelings; to push away anything that related to her former life because it wasn't coming back.

Centering her attention to her present state, she felt a noticeable pain in her throat. Her vocal chords felt like someone had pulled them out, or like she had been screaming at the top her lungs all night. Trying to fight away the pain, she wearily rolled over only to find that a barrier blocked her space.

Her eyes opened in question to the stop, coming to face with the tan-ish fabric of the couch she knew was housed in the front room.

Her head became suddenly light as pieces of her dream clouded her vision. Willing the illusions to leave her, she shut her eyes tightly while her body shook in remembrance.

The things he had done to her, to her body, her mind, and her soul... Anytime she thought on those soul tattering visions it tore her up. She hated the man, her fiancé, with her heart and though she wasn't in his immediate grasp, memories still held her to him.

Her eyes opened as her stare turned to the ceiling above her; her mind trying battle the images and remainders of him. It had been two weeks since his hands had touched her, since he had been able to abuse her either physically or mentally. And yet, the weeks she'd had in the freedom he still held her.

She shook her head in cruel irony wondering if she'd ever be able to leave him.

A head appeared above her as long wisps of silver trickled down, nearly touching her face.

The owner to the strands gave her a look as an eyebrow raised higher than its partner.

She almost smiled at the appearance but the restraint on her emotions pushed the feeling back from her as it had for the past four years. Even if she felt a thread of joy, sadness, fear, she had learned not to show them. She had been forced not to.

The man disappeared, leaving her to gaze upon the low ceiling at his absence.

He had comforted her last night...hadn't he? Somehow, with his words of concern she had felt okay to cry. As if he was ordering her to release everything onto him. She hadn't cried since her engagement and it felt like a tiny something was lifted.

Ever since she had been taken in she had been questioning the use she would hold in his house. Naturally, coming from a place where the man she was with abused her in way to pleasure himself, she thought he would use her the same way.

However, though pain was anticipated, it never came. He had never laid a hand on her in an act of torment, never pushed her into anything like the other man would have. The only things he shouted about was for her to go to sleep, or tell her to eat, maybe trying to coax her to talk.

Talk.

_When was the last time I did that?_

Raising herself to a sitting position, the rest of the view came into play. Inuyasha was in his tiny kitchen now, his back to her as he stood over what looked like some sort of cooking stove. That would explain the smell of sausages.

Her mind was telling her that it was a trick to talk, but her heart was saying to trust him; telling her that he wasn't going to harm her. Yet, her mind was pushing back saying that was a trick too. Play nice with her then, when suspicious are down--Wham!

The two had been fighting over approaches since her arrival, and as she had been for the last years of her life, she fell into the pattern of silence that she had succumbed to. If she didn't speak, didn't move, didn't acknowledge or show emotion she wouldn't be hurt.

Though, last night she had listened to her heart on the matter and he hadn't done anything to abuse her. He had comforted her, helped her regain herself, and more than anything, he helped her cry.

Was it possible that she _could_ trust him?

"So you finally decide to haul your lazy ass up, huh?" he called as he turned to meet her stare "Breakfast is done, Kagome, so sit up and prepare yourself"

She swallowed nervously. That word. Prepare. It always followed something more than horrible in her experience. Why did he have to say that?

Though one not to go against an order she sat up straighter, watching as he made his way over with two plates. He took a seat on the opposite side of the couch, though not before placing a huge plate of food in front of her spot on the coffee table.

"You better eat more than yesterday" he warned, casually chewing on a piece of bacon

"You barely touched dinner...Eat girl!"

Food.

_He_ had never allowed her to eat what she wanted or when she wanted. _He_ wanted her to have the perfect body, said he couldn't stand her to look like a beast by the way she ate. In her opinion it was always too little, but over time her opinion vanished.

Still, the thought of being forced foreign food to enlarge her breasts made her hate the basic need. He had given her things to make her more active, food to make her loose weight, and substances to make her "calm."

She was sick of it, and since Inuyasha hadn't beaten her on the subject, she found herself

shying away on the option of the nutrition.

"Sheesh--It won't kill ya" he stated angrily, breaking off part off his waffle and handing it to her "It's some good shit too. Promised"

She accepted the offering and placed the waffle against her tongue. And boy was he right!

It was the best thing she had tasted in awhile. But, what would it do to her? Was it supposed to make her cheeks rosier, make her sleep more, stomach flatter...?

Something wanted to smack her for thinking such things about someone who had been caring for her...he had taken her in, never once harmed her or abused her and she was believing that he was out to get her!

_That bastard_ she thought dryly _It's all his fault._

Because of _him_, she realized, she was second guessing people's good intentions. _He_ made her to think that everyone had the same attributes as _him_. But Naraku had never once held her while she cried, hadn't helped her sleep, or given her new clothes.

He hadn't cared.

But then why was there still a pull that she needed to protect herself?

"I guess I'll go n' draw the bath for you after breakfast" he said swallowing down some orange juice "Yesterday the water was shit, and hell if I'd bath in it much less make you. Think the plumbing's shot" he continued casually, reaching to take care of the remaining bacon his plate offered "Looks like the bastards' upstairs are screwing me over once more. Figures"

Kagome tried not to show an expression, though folded her legs under her as she continued to look at him. _Upstairs?_ she thought, not quite getting the title.

Unlike Naraku she found herself looking at Inuyasha often. He never said anything about it so she supposed he didn't mind so much, or ignored it, and in a way he sort of fascinated her. The ears on top his head were certainly something she had never seen. Soft and white, bearing remarkable resemblance to that of a dog. His hair was just as lovely, but she had to admit she loved his eyes the most.

She was happy that he did allow her to look at him, just so she was premised to stare at the golden orbs.

"God woman--You're not eating" A piece of sausage came into her face as she reached out to accept "Come on! I know you can eat more than my table scraps!"

That time she almost did smile, really, really. And she wanted to too. If only that feeling of resistance would go away...

"Bah" he said, rising with his empty plate as he turned to the kitchen "I'll go get that bath…Eat up Kagome"

Kagome.

Was that really her name?

For so long being referred to as "come" or "you" it had almost stumped her when he had asked for her name. She hadn't introduced herself to anyone for so long. Hadn't even seen the ones she once knew. Only saw him, and to him she was only "you."

_Splash_

"Fuckin' hell!"

Her eyes shot to the side at the sudden sound and anger to his words. Her body did not move as it had been learned, though her heart and mind went on high alert, waiting to see what the sound would bring.

_Squish, Squish, Squish..._

"...bath's ready"

Her eyes widened in humor as Inuyasha appeared out of the side door drenched head to toe in water. He looked so much like a dog left out in the rain that it was remarkably funny. And the way he had just announced the bath...he sounded so washed.

He seemed less than pleased at his current state.

Then, without warning, he dropped to all fours and shook himself doggie style.

Water offended her as he continued to dry and before the resistance had time to kick in...

Inuyasha stopped at the unfamiliar sound, getting to a standing position once more, to come to face with a smiling girl who was shielding her face with one hand. She opened her sparkling chocolate eyes as her hand dropped and once again the sound hit his sensitive ears making them twirl forward to catch the tone.

She was laughing.


	3. Request

**A/N: Another chapter…smiles**

_  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

-  
-  
-

"Keh. You had more during breakfast" he stated lamely, disappointed at the food that he shoved into the fridge "Damn, my cooking must really suck something bad..."

Kagome looked up to him from her seat at the tiny kitchen table. The table was meant for two but, Inuyasha never really inclined to having people over, had made it become a one man's dinning area. It took a few second to change that, bringing the unused chair out, but it still looked odd to him.

He had been alone in the forest since he had left his family, and never once had he brought anyone over. Kagome he didn't mind so much, but if it was his brother sitting in the chair...he'd rather eat alone for the rest of his days.

Blinking with a half smile Kagome slowly raised a tall clear glass sipping her water.

Even if it was the tiniest of happiness it was enough for now. Better than her wearing a blank face, completely void of emotion.

He did admit that it startled him to hear her laugh, much less make a sound side from a sigh and a sob. But that just meant that she was making progress, and maybe soon she'd feel up to giving him clues to kill the bastard who put her this way.

Since last night his mind was set that the man had to be killed. He knew it was a man because at first her scent had been tinted with a male's, though it had faded now meaning he couldn't follow it to him any longer.

He needed her to tell him who this guy was, but somehow he felt yelling at her to tell him wasn't going to be the best tactic. Maybe shouting was his first choice but for her sake he'd do without it. It'd just take time and patience, both in which the hanyou wasn't fond of.

"Well" he said tossing away the last of his chicken bones "Guess you wanna sleep now?"

Her eyes meet his briefly before looking out to the front room.

He sighed scooping her in his arms "Or you can stay up a little longer..."

He placed her gently to one end while he took to his side of the couch. Extracting a piece of paper off the coffee table, he fell back to the couch with a snort. His parents were trying to make him go back home again. He mentally noted, opening the seal, hell if that'd happen.

His eyes skimmed over the faulty well wishes and hopes they sent, mostly his mother's rambling. They had been trying to get him to return for who the hell knows how long--

Couldn't they just give up?

"Inuyasha?"

His head shot to the side in near shock/surprise as the girl looked to him innocently. Her face, unlike before, seemed like there was slowly surfacing emotion. No longer blank or blunt. But to his dismay, it looked sad and almost frightened.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he questioned as kindly as his rough manner would allow "You need something?"

A finger went to her lips in almost thought, like she was deciding if it was alright that she spoke again. Her eyes shifted to behind him for a moment, the direction of the room, then to him once more.

"Don't play with me" he said wearily "You just spoke so either you tell me what you want or you ain't gettin' it"

She seemed to consider this statement more so then her original question as her eyes locked to his. Her hand dropped back into her lap as she looked down to her bent legs with a tiny sigh.

"Fine, Kagome" he shrugged with his own pent up sigh "You can't tell me, you don't get it"'

As much as he hated not trying to understand her, he wouldn't let her avoid it. She had just spoken to him, for the first time in two weeks, and hell if he'd let her take a step back.

Looking back to the parchment he couldn't help feel a strange happiness that the first word she had spoken in such a long time, and counting, was his name. Like a mother having her child speak their first word. It was oddly rewarding in its own way--he supposed...

"Can--Can I sleep here...?"

He turned to her once more a little surprised, but more so happy that she had spoken again. But it was the request that confused him.

"Something wrong with my bedroom?" he questioned, laying the letter aside to give her his full attention "Too closed in or something for ya?"

She shook her head

He shrugged it off "I guess if you want to sleep out here it's fine" he said wearily, not quite seeing how a couch would be more comfortable than a four post. Hell, he hated the damn couch, didn't know why he bought the painful son of a bitch. But if it was so important to her that she spoke on it, he couldn't argue it.

He stood up; stretching his arms to the side "I guess I'll just take the bedroom then"

"Could you stay here?"

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion...she just said _she_ wanted to be here didn't she? Then why was she saying she wanted _him_ there? Sheesh, there was only one couch so unless---

His face flushed as he realized her request for the night.

Oh _crap_.

Last night he hadn't even thought _too_ much of her with him, beside the first shock of her so close to him. He had been comforting her then so he let it pass. Though he never, ever, let anyone get close to him. It was a weakness if anything and above that he wasn't one to enjoy human contact.

Why else would he want to remain in a forest for the remainder of his life?

His eyes shifted back to her, seeing that she was waiting for an answer. She had spoken on it, hadn't she? It was possible that she was still scared about what ever frightened her last night; that must be it.

"Ummm...Sure. Yea. Right" he said still feeling a slight blush. He put some blanketing over her, a pillow behind her, before he sat to his side of the couch "Just don't go taking up all the space or nothin'" he said harshly, getting under the covers himself "I need my space here ya know?"

Not getting anymore movement or response from her part, he sighed in disgust for the allowance before pulling the lamp cord next to his head and drowning the room in blissful darkness.

Making a mental note to ask her about her dream again later, as to get better clues about herself, he closed his eyes welcoming himself to the silence and calm of the dark.

A light weight settled against his chest as his eyes opened already knowing and fearing what sight was to come. Kagome had crawled over from her side on was now laid against his chest, her eyes closed, looking almost peaceful for her.

He sighed as his cheeks flamed at the closeness.

She was breaking his code of living! No one came near him, and no one touched him. Everyone was supposed to leave him alone, and him them. That's how it worked and that's how it was supposed to fall.

The girl was throwing it completely off and yet...and yet he couldn't bring himself to throw her...

He let out another giant sigh, this time of defeat, and looking down to her face he could have sworn he saw her smile.


	4. Keeping Me

**A/N: Another chapter, but first addressing a concern...**

If you read something awhile back that had the exact same content it must have been mine. Like I said in my first chapter I started posting this 'bout a year ago but because of the NC-17 content I took it down; this is a modified version. Also, I have a great deal ((nearly 30 chapters)) posted on my account and you'll see that the upload date was October ((I believe))of last year.

If you did read something that was samiliar to this and you have the title I would appriciate the link. I'm sorry if I didn't make this clear when I started posting. Thank you for voicing your concern to stop possible plagerism! C:

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha _

-  
-  
-

A delicate white hand continued fiddling with long silvery strands of hair as its owner's nap endured. She didn't know, nor did she care, if he knew that she enjoyed playing with his hair like this, occasionally braiding it, if she woke up before him.

Beneath her, Inuyasha shifted slightly though didn't wake; his eyes still dormant on his face and a look she only recognized as innocence showing itself.

She smiled, continuing to thread her fingers through the strands in mild amusement.

It had been a month now since she had started sharing the couch with Inuyasha. He had seemed completely opposed to the idea when it was first voiced, though time took the two into a course of routine as the days passed.

She talked a lot more, she realized. And though he teased her a lot about the things she did say, she was still more than happy to speak with him and be able to communicate once more.

Somehow, through his rude manner and sly words, she had come to find her own voice after four long years.

She couldn't stand by and let him tease without getting a hit in there after all!

When they would talk now, she felt free. She felt as if something had been lifted of her, and no longer was that voice telling her not to speak. Slowly, it seemed that the resistance, that bitter voice that held her away from herself, was disappearing and she could thank Inuyasha for that.

She still admitted that there were a few things that she held from him, but those things she didn't necessarily want to be relieved. If he knew, maybe he wouldn't want her there anymore; he may shun her thinking her as dirty and unworthy of his presence.

She didn't want to be hated by him, so Inuyasha didn't have to know.

She shook her head sadly trying to clear the beginnings of bad things. Inuyasha was slowly bringing those things away, though it was her who had to make sure they stayed at bay. No longer did she feel consumed by what was, yet what had occurred still hadn't vanished completely.

_Enough sadness_ she thought scolding herself _I'm bored completely bored with him and...hungry?_

"Inuyasha!" she shook him gently as she came to a sitting position to look down at the face that slowly lost signs of immaculation "Inuyasha, you lazy bum--wake up!"

"Damn it, woman!" he groaned angrily, taking her wrists away from the abuse "Don't do that when I'm---Is something wrong?" he asked in after thought "You okay?"

She smiled at the genuine concern that drew across his face below her. She had come to recognize such an expression as his true self rather than the rough facade he held during the duration of the day.

"Yep. It's just--I'm hungry"

"What!" he nearly shouted, sitting up as her body was forced off his chest

"I said I'm hungry" she repeated though this time with a giggle

"Shit! Are you sick?" he questioned, though the sarcasm was evident as a palm was pressed to her forehead "You caught something didn't you?"

She giggled again pushing his hand away "I'm being serious!"

He snorted pushing her off of him as he rose to his feet "Keh. You? Serious? Never..."

"Hey!"

Arms wrapped around her waist and tucked underneath her knees as she was lifted against his chest, traveling to the kitchen table. Once she was safely in her seat he released a yawn shaking his legs as his body tried to catch up to it's self.

Kagome smiled at the act, reminding her for the millionth time that he resembled a dog.

Not that she'd say that, unless directed as an innocent insult, but it was just plan adorable.

She already knew that he was a hanyou, he had told her once before. And like she had told him, it suited him. He wasn't like the human she had come to associate man with, but he wasn't like the demons who had tried killing her in the forest.

He was his own in both.

A spitting image of himself.

"So what do ya want?" he questioned placing a drink in front of her "Have a taste for something'?"

"Mmm" she put a finger to her chin in thought "Pancakes...with butter"

"Meat?" he asked going to the fridge

"Sausage"

"Done" he announced throwing the sausages on the table with a thunk

"Ummm...Aren't they a little hard?"

"And frozen just how you like them" he replied roughly, finding her remark as she poked the meat "Now shut it...where the hell did I put that damned frying pan...?"

Kagome smiled reaching out to open the package of sausages as she let the frozen chunk

fall with a thunk to the frying pan.

She had gained a new loved fixation to the food he cooked--they cooked. Now gone were the suspicions that he was feeding her into ways of use. It was almost laughable that she even thought him as to do such an act.

Breakfasts she loved the most though. It was the first thing they did together in the morning and she'd wake up just to do it with him. Before, when her parents had been alive, they had made Sunday breakfasts together. Against the maids and cooks of the castle they went about trying to make a meal. Yeah, they'd fail a couple of times ruining everything but it was fun.

She smiled shyly at the memory.

Another thing Inuyasha had blessed her with was the gift of her family's memories. He asked about them on occasions and though she felt she'd go off his actual question she was happy to acknowledge them once more.

"Alright then" he stated as items and ingredients dropped from his arms to the table "You make the batter and I'll start the sausages" he picked up the ready frying pan but turned to her in second thought "Oh and Kagome? Egg shell free this time?"

She stuck her tongue out reaching for the recipe.

Once everything had been read carefully this time, and stirred perfectly she raised the bowl to him "Fin-ish-ed!" she sung getting a dry look as he turned "Egg shell free just like you wanted!" she added waving to the shells on the table

"You want I should celebrate?" he asked in tease taking the bowl on his way back to the stove "A party maybe?"

"Not necessary" she said with a smile "Your kind words are reward enough"

"Keh"

It was a funny thing with him, she soon found. He had this roughness and almost closed nature about him, and he tried holding it though it seemed to falter under her at times. It seemed like he almost wanted to shout at her, though wouldn't. He was kind but couldn't accept it.

"Aww, fuck. I smell another human" he said mostly to himself "I'll go out to chase him after breakfast, he can wait until then, if he's killed..." he flipped a pancake expertly in the pan, to the air, back to the pan "Well it's his fault..."

She clicked her tongue in near disgust "Inuyasha..."

Though deep down she knew he didn't like them getting killed, a part of her also knew he really didn't care. As this was his forest he drove anyone out who wasn't him, and now who wasn't Kagome.

That's how he had come across her. She had run off in this neck of the woods and he had found her, twice actually, saving her from certain death. That's what he did to any other humans that trespassed. He wouldn't kill the humans, the demons yes, but the humans he almost protected. Either chasing them out or throwing them into the nearest village if they couldn't make it themselves.

That had her thinking though...

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he replied casually "I already told ya I'm getting them, don't get your panties in a twist, girl"

"It's not that" she said as a plate of cooked sausage was placed in front of her "I was just thinking about when you found me...why didn't you take me to the village like you do the other humans?"

"Keh! You want I should?" he questioned angrily pressing his fists to the table in threat

She shook her head "No. I was only wondering..."

He glared at her but her eyes stared back at him with a harmless glow. Wearily he turned "Maybe you just shouldn't have started talking..."

She tilted her head reaching for a sausage to chew on "Sorry, but you could have just dropped me there right? I mean I'm sure there's some sick humans that plow through here all that time...did I really look that horrible?"

"You looked..." he drifted off with a sigh instead flipping another finished pancake to the plate at his side "...lifeless"

"How?" she questioned still chewing on the meat, though now more focused to his back "Was I sickly looking?"

"No" he said, leaning over the stove as he turned the burner off "You seemed healthy..."

"Well, I don't get it then" she said forgetting the sausage "Is there a reason, or did you just let me stay? Because usually you go on and on about---"

"Enough Kagome" he said harshly, finally turning with the plate of hot cakes in hand "The conversation is over"

She nodded as an empty plate was placed in front of her, allowing her to gather pancakes and sausages to it.

She really didn't see why it was a touchy subject, but she didn't like an angry Inuyasha even more so. Instead, she shook her head of the thoughts concentrating now on trying to cut the damn cakes.

Her hands always seemed double left in these things though, and her fork and knife weren't exactly cooperating either. She hadn't been used to real food like this in awhile--real good food, anyways. After all, she doubted pancakes would increase her breast size for anyone.

A hand pushed hers away as Inuyasha scooted his chair over to cut the cakes for her. She sighed wearily, watching them being expertly cut, feeling really stupid.

"I have no fuckin' clue why I kept you here, Kagome" he stated as he cut the cakes "But..."

She smiled warmly; leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder "I'm glad you did"


	5. Seeking Answers

**A/N: Another chapter...Inuyasha wants to know about Kagome's past...**

And if **you think I should update during the week too, just tell me, 'kay? C:**

**Thanks to _Snow Lepord, coldflamez, LynGreenTea, and catty, osuwary, Inuyasha-Puppy-Girl, videlthedevil666, Desert, and eyeliner0tears !_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha _

-  
-  
-

He had to ask her sometime and he knew he did. She was getting better and more active each day meaning that she may be ready to leave. But before he could allow that, he needed to kill that bastard who had hurt her.

He'd been avoiding the questioning while she was lifeless, but now that she was regained his only excuse he did not want to bring her back to the state with the memories.

Slowly he had come to enjoy the routine he shared with his guest. They did everything from cook and clean together to just sit on the couch and talk. He didn't want to admit the certain attachment that he had gained on the young girl's presence, for he knew that she would be off one day.

But that still didn't shake the feeling of wanting to make sure she was safe when she did decide to leave him. After all, if the creep returned to get her...well--he wouldn't let it happen.

Kagome was the first thing he had given close to two damn about in the longest and hell if he'd let someone hurt her again.

"Inuyasha! You're being all quiet again..." she said pulling on his sleeve "You know I don't like when you don't say much. It really creeps me out"

"Feh" he replied standing from his spot next to her. He took a step in front of where she sat on his patio steps "When I do talk you tell me to be quiet and when I don't you say speak up, which is it!"

She smiled, twirling a flower that he had picked between her fingers "You do the same thing and you know it" she commented raising her eyes to him in a playful tone "I guess I just learn it..."

"Real funny"

Spinning on his heel, he headed to the middle of the garden then raised his head to look to the sun. A deep breath of fresh air was what he needed.

He was going to ask her. He couldn't push this off anymore then he had and the want to kill the guy was just growing more by the day. Hell, he knew what ever the guy had done must have been bad but what's worse was it had nearly broke the poor child.

And damnit it all, was that asshole gonna pay.

Inuyasha turned to look in the girl's direction as she waved from her spot, blowing him a kiss. He shook his head as he heard a giggle float to him from the action.

Boy would he miss her laugh when she left...

"Ready to get inside now?" he questioned walking over "At least you got more sun in ya..."

"I'm pale?" she questioned in disbelief

"Look" he stated, crouching to put his arm next to hers "My arm is tan, yours is pale..."

She shrugged "My mom said pale creamy skin was good"

_Princess? Royalty...? _

He shook his head lifting her body in his arms as she let out a giggle at the endeavor and threw her arms around his neck.

Once she had become reanimated he found she was really energetic, almost like a little kid. She loved talking, laughing, and most of all smiling. She'd poke at him until he'd agree to something and pout to get her way.

There was a child's innocence about her that made him feel near sister to the young girl. And the thought that she needed him right now only made the protection for her grow.

"Alright" he said letting her drop to the couch "Some food then we talk"

"Talk? But you never _want_ to talk. It just sort of happens" she stated leaning over the couch's back as he made his way to the kitchen "What's this about?"

"You'll see"

"Okay...can I please have some water?" she called politely "I'm thirsty"

He huffed, but reached for two glasses. Kagome still had problems walking it seemed. She would wobble when on her legs and he had just become accustomed to taking her around in his arms. Hell, without asking he just scooped her up and away.

That limited some activities together though, as he didn't feel like carrying her around on her back while cutting away at his lawn.

He sighed walking back to the couch, a plate full of cookies and two glasses of water in hand.

He didn't like the potential of breaking her one bit, but he had to do it.

"So...what exactly do you wanna talk about?" she questioned innocently, reaching for a cookie as she took a bite "Mmm...these are good! Are these the one's we made last night...?"

"Kagome? Who did this to you?"

Her eyes widened in horror as the cookie slipped from her hands into her lap. Ignoring the action, excepted by her state, he turned more pointedly to her.

"I _need_ to know who did this to you" he stated harshly "Tell me who you were with before I found you"

"W--Why?" she questioned her voice barely a whisper.

"I want to make sure he won't go after you again" he announced angrily "I need to make sure that he can't get you"

"You can't!" she screamed in horror. She brought a hand to her mouth as if something was just realized. Her eyes widened at her unknown thought as her head shook back in forth.

"Kagome" he said as controlled as the situation would allow "I can't let you do anything without me until I know he won't come after you. Can you _please_ just tell me a name? A description where he is--_anything_!"

Her stare remained unfocused on him as her head continued to shake back and forth.

Then she did something neither expected. Without a word, she stood and brushed past him to the bedroom.

Inuyasha watched the door close as a hand ran through his hair

Her reaction was less then settling...he just had to know now. He'd do anything to get that bastard's name and rid him of the world.

Rid him from Kagome.  
_  
-  
-  
-  
_  
Her tear soaked face pressed itself forcefully against the pillow's soft middle, her voice croaking as she sobbed into the cushioning that the linen provided.

How had she not realized it before?

Being with Inuyasha, it had made her happy. It had made her forget that she had once been inclined to such things as she was. But it was a mistake to try and push it away, thinking that the things never existed.

Naraku was as real and as dangerous to her as to those who were near her. If he found out where she was, found out that Inuyasha had been housing her and protecting her like this, he'd be slain.

Inuyasha had given her hope, had helped her reclaim a normal life. She couldn't let the one who had drained her take Inuyasha too. Inuyasha meant too much to her to be subjected to the things Naraku was capable of.

Inuyasha may be the protector from demons but she didn't know his real strength and didn't want to find out its measure to Naraku's.

She brought a hand to her face as she rose, brushing aside the tears that were staring to clear. Her only option was to go back to him. If she returned he would never find out about Inuyasha. Inuyasha would be safe and that's all that mattered.

In weary decision she stood for the second time and approached the slightly a jar window.

It was either her life or his.

_-  
-  
-_  
**  
A/N: Oh and the other characters will come eventually C: And the chapters will get longer...eventually C:**


	6. To Escape My Emotions

**A/N: **Thanks to _LynGreenTea, re-mix-69er,Amaya Mitama, half-angel05, Snow Lepord, Kagome2, MelonCoke, coldflamez _C:

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha _

_-  
-  
-_

There hadn't been an appearance from Kagome for a half hour now, and though she had been taken aback by his question, he was getting worried.

Outside the kitchen window he barely made out the spot where the two had sat moments earlier, talking as casual as ever. Just joking around pushing each other in their own tease of words.

Why did it have to be like this?

Why couldn't she have never been with the anonymous abuser, just have spent her life happy. Even if she had never meet him, he wished her none of the pain that her life had brought.

_If only life was simple where she could just spend her day say...picking those flowers_, he thought, eyes shifting to the patches he grew. _Or sitting on the porch_, he thought, his gaze falling to the patio_. Or going through...stables that were open!_

His eyes widened as he noticed the open door that lead to a horse he had. Never had he used the animal in the time he had lived in the forest and hell if he'd leave the door open.

His fists slammed to the sides of the sink as two plates slid off the counter, breaking with contact to the wooden floor. He growled, throwing one last look to the scene of the swinging ghost door before turning and running through his house.

She had run

_-  
-  
-_

The horse's shoes clicked against the dirt path as the animal continued it's owner's bidding to have him speed up. On top, kicking her heels against the beast, Kagome's face held a stern look.

The castle wasn't too far from here, and if she was lucky she could make it there before nightfall. If she had to rest for the night there'd be no guarantees that she'd find a safe place to stay. And should she die, them finding her body, they might see Inuyasha as the killer sentencing him to death.

She rolled her eyes, why did the whole world have to be against her?

Naraku may be a bastard who was cruel, and intolerably cruel and that, but if she returned as his little mindless, as Inuyasha had put it lifeless, bride-to-be he wouldn't go out on someone for it. She only hoped, and unfortunately that's all she could go on.

Willing the beast to go faster, she pushed against him raising in a half crouch and coaxing him on. The forest was getting a bit thicker now and through it had been awhile since her escape she recognized the place where she had been previously attacked.

She shook her head in disbelief as she realized her lack of weapons. In such a hurry to flee the house she never really thought it over. There were demons all over this area, the same ones Inuyasha had protected humans from until this point. The same one's who had tried for her blood before.

Cursing under her breath, something acquired from Inuyasha, she speed up. She just had to concentrate on getting to the castle. When the obstacle of protection would come she'd face it.

Kagome had some powers to her if not a lot, and that's how she had been able to escape the highly guarded castle and how she had been able to summon the strength to run through the forest previously.

She barely used the energy dubbed as miko powers from her mother, but if there came a time when she needed them, they'd be there.

Naraku, though she had come to the conclusion he deserved far worse then what she could do, had never been subjected to her powers. Most from her fear to him, part from her inexperience with them. Though blowing him up did sound good right now, she knew it couldn't be done.

Quicker than she wanted, an obstacle appeared and a big ugly one at that. Grabbing the reins of Inuyasha's horse, she pulled him back to a stop in front to the beast. The demon was gremlin-like with two huge fangs, and his body was covered in a green hue.

Putting two hands in front of her, praying silently, she focused what she hoped was energy and aimed toward the beast in a powerful strike. Almost at once the creature was sliced in two, leaving nothing but a decaying corpse to the eye.

She half cried, half laughed in relief at her successful attack. Though she had some faith in her powers she never knew they could be used so...flawlessly. Her escape from the castle had been messy as she had gone on and she could barely remember the demons she went past or how she got past them.

It had been a blur to her then, so lucky for her Inuyasha had arrived in time. Though she hadn't taken to him kindly then, she still appreciated it.

Her thoughts were pulled away from her as two more identical beasts appeared from where their fallen comrade was. They didn't look to happy but, she raised her hand in front of her; she had to get past them.

Something hard hit the back of her head and she found herself eating dust, literally, as she was face planted. Raising her head, she brought a hand to rub the area only to see that now the creatures' number had increased. Instead of two or three there were now about ten.

And what's worse they all seemed to be taunting her. Not any of them making a move just yet, just glaring at her in appreciation to her fear. Beside her the horse fled the scene, heading behind her to where he had been taken from.

Her eyes widened as one of the creatures took a step forward, the rest behind, smirking at her state of no defense or offense. The demon's feet broke into a run and jumped above her. All ration and thought left her mind, leaving her with the only option of covering her head to wish for a painless death.

"I thought I told you fuckers to get off my land" a voice seethed. The sound of a metal blade sliding from a sheath echoed across the forest "You dare come back, now pay the price"

Kagome raised her head just in time to see Inuyasha charge at the bunch, slicing two easily with a quick shift of his blade. Another one hit the ground motionlessly as he shifted to his right, then another to his left.

The six, now seeing that he was formidable, circled him, each charging from a different direction as they conspired together to kill the hanyou. The girl, long forgotten to the human eaters, watched from the side lines in fear as the creatures continued the offensive.

Each spot Inuyasha shifted another of the six would come to get him. Realizing their strategy he feinted then swung to the opposite just in time to cut one in down, though not before another came from his other side ripping away flesh as it's teeth shone maliciously with the discarded blood.

Kagome gasped as a hand flew to her mouth, though she dare not move or call out to him, instead remaining transfixed to the scene.

Inuyasha, looking just about feed up with the blood suckers and not the least concerned to his wound, brought the sword in a full circle around him. A daring move that succeeded to baring down three of the remaining.

One left.

Kagome raised an eyebrow...there was ten to begin with, though...there should be two left not one...

Her eyes shifted to the brush behind Inuyasha as he continued his attacks against the one he _believed_ remained. Not finding her voice she instead found a stone on the ground and tossed it to the bush with the glowing eyes.

Though instead of drawing Inuyasha's attention to it, it drew its attention to her. She shrieked as the demon dove out of the bush and headed for her, claws raised and fangs barred, not to happy at getting objects thrown at.

She fell to the ground once more, putting her hands in front of her to prepare to attack but once again the dig of razors to flesh never came. Instead, as she raised her head, she only saw a very pissed hanyou towering above her. She looked around, wondering how he had gotten rid of both at that spare time, but the thought was washed as she was lifted and thrown roughly onto his back.

Leaving no time to adjust or question, he sprinted off from where they had come.

_-  
-  
- _

The cool circulated air ceased as the window to the bedroom was slammed closed, the sidings themselves nearly splitting from his powerful force.

Kagome cringed from her spot on the bed as Inuyasha continued to look out to the dark sky.

She had never seen him so angry before, and against her better self, against everything he had taught her to be, she found her body shaking slightly in his presence. When they had been in the forest he looked like he wanted to bring her down with the other demons, now she just felt his bitter resentment.

Would he ever hit her?

Naraku had done to her on so many occasions, but this was Inuyasha, the one who had made her forget Naraku's existence for a month, made her forget that she had been abused.

Her body curled against herself as she watched him with wide eyes, he was powerful and a demon, Naraku had only been human...what had she done?

He turned slightly raising an eyebrow to the shaking she produced but shook his head, and went for the door. Although his eyes were glazed with anger, she could also make out another emotion. If she didn't know him any better she'd say it was hurt.

"I hope you don't plan to repeat this"

Unable to get the message properly to her head all she could do was blink at the closed door in concern.

No punishment? No shouting? Not even a threat?

He was trusting her not to go, she realized. All he said was I hope you don't repeat, not an order, a command, nothing of the nature. A simple statement. He hadn't even locked the door, barricading her in; she could easily slip through once more...

A pulling in her chest nearly brought her into tears as something clicked.

She didn't want to leave him again. She didn't and wouldn't run through that window. She didn't want to return to Naraku, wanted only to be by the side of her hanyou savior.

He had every right to know about Naraku, he had asked, had cared for her, and had helped her. He had a right to know who Naraku was, but could she tell him what had transpired?

Would he think less of her? Not want to be with her or help her anymore?

She shook her head; she couldn't think that. She had thought that and look where it got them.

Inuyasha showed that he had trusted her; she had to trust him this time like she should have from the beginning. Against herself she had been doubting his actions since he took her in. Thinking he was like Naraku because he was a male.

The two were different and she owed him this. She owed him more than the truth but it was a start.

Getting to her feet she silently opened the door to be meet with an eerie darkness aside from the warm glow of the fire that crackled in front of the couch.

As she had done on the night of her first horrific nightmare, she walked around the couch and stopped in front of the furniture to look down on him.

He didn't return the look instead his cold eyes, narrowed and stern, remained fixated to the fire; she could almost hear his mind cursing her. His body was sunk against the couch as his clawed hands gripped each one of his legs; the action looking terribly painful.

Her eyes shifted to his arm, the fabric on the right was torn where one of the demons had attacked. Though it had dried, he had taken no action to fix it properly. Taking to his side, she silently pulled down the sleeve to expose the wound. He made no movement or protest, almost as if she weren't there, his glare still set out before him.

Pushing her finger into her pocket she reached for a handkerchief and sought to wrapping it around the torn arm to desist the flow of future blood. Her hands shook a little as the action continued, her mind searching for a way to start.

There would be no easy way to do this. The only thing she could do was trust him...

Taking a deep breath she tied the cloth of the make shift bandage. She had to tell Inuyasha, she owed him that much, for everything...

"His name is Naraku"

_-  
-  
-_

**Another Cliffy C:**


	7. His Name is Naraku

**A/N: **Thanks to _Lady Amira, KP-X, half-angel05, MelonCoke ((You're so cute C:)), Snow Lepord, Inuyasha-Puppy-Girl, Kagome2, _and _coldflamez _C:

**-->>** I think you meant "makeshift"...

Haha--Thanks :is embarassed:

_Disclaimer: No Inuyasha for me... _

-  
-  
-

Inuyasha turned to her for the first time she had appeared from the room, an eyebrow raised in question "Did the two of you live together?" he asked quietly.

Kagome nodded her head as tears threatened her vision "He...he was supposed to be--going to be my husband..."

His eyes widened, his voice rising as his temper came back "Where the fuck is he now? Does he know that you--?"

"Still at the castle" she stated softly "He took over after my parents died four years ago. He was given the position over me, because I was female. He became ruler to the kingdom and I became..." Her voice cracked as tears trickled down her face "I became nothing"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow taking in her words and actions carefully. There was more to this tale then just a princess not getting her share of royal privileges. The bruises she had covering her body, they were long lasted ones, not those she would have gotten recently from a demon.

Kagome didn't seem like the type to run off because she wasn't in charge, and the way she had forced herself to say who he was to her...

"This guy...he took over, then?"

She nodded "He locked me in a room all day and meanwhile he'd go to the court and feed them with tales of who knows what, telling them that I was fine but needed to stay in. In the castle too, he gained power without my say. I don't know what really went around but it changed. I could feel the depression in the place" She shook her head "Naraku was a power crazed man. From the moment I saw him I knew there was something wrong"

His anger flared "If you knew then why the hell did you agree to marry the bastard!"

"What was I supposed to do!" she screamed back, causing him to cringe "Tell my parents the man who had valiantly won me was a fraud? Tell the courts that the guy gave me the creeps?" She gave him a hard look, glaring at him as if he was stupid "A woman's word in court doesn't go far, Inuyasha...they said the two of us were to be wedd. It was their decision at my parentsdeathand I had no say"

Forced into a marriage of the courts right after your family's death...? That's exactly why he had left his kingdom. Nothing ever ran smooth. Everything in there was corrupt; there was always a bastard somewhere in the midst. This Naraku was one of them.

If Kagome hadn't approved, been forced without choice then there had to have been some kind of mishandling to the arrangement. And it was rather strange for this man to win. He knew in some kingdoms there would be tournaments of sort to win over the heart of a princess. But, if this man had been interested and worked to get her then...he just didn't understand.

"This Naraku--he beat you" It wasn't a question

At this Kagome averted her gaze to the couch they rested on. Down her cheeks slow tracks of tears were already waving there way down to soak his leg

Damn it! He had to know...

"Kagome"

"I---I was forced to stay in his room--our room" she blurted "He told me what I could do, what I had to do. He told me what to eat so that I looked perfect under his gaze. I wasn't allowed to speak, to sigh, to breath if he could stop it" She swallowed nervously as her body viable started to shake "He--he would use me...when he would come back he'd use me as relief---made me--made me..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

She wasn't saying it straight out but as much as this was obvious--the guy had raped her.

And by the sounds of it more than once. She had become a sex toy of his, some deranged play thing, not a human or a creature but a thing.

And it got worse.

"I would have to be... He'd say when I could dress; he'd say when I couldn't. He'd tell me what to do and I'd do it. At one point I just stopped. I stopped feeling pain, stopped caring" She shook her head as her eyes shut at the memory "He'd do things to me---beat me in more way then one...for fun. He'd--" She put a hand to her chest about to say something but thought better of it "I'd bleed and he'd laugh. He'd see me like that and say I was filthy. I taught myself to be dormant---to not be hurt, but he'd find away...he liked my pain he said---" Her voice cracked as she cried out "He said I deserved all of it"

He opened his mouth but she beat him to it

"I believed him too" she cried, closing her eyes "I believed that I was worthless, that my only purpose was to pleasure him and I---"

"Enough Kagome" he said a little crueler than wanted. His voice shook uncharacteristically and he had to swallow the bile in his throat to regain composure. He had a nasty gut wrenching feeling that her words were only the tip of the iceberg but he couldn't stomach it.

It was too much for him to hear let alone think on. Too much to think that this was what was running through her mind non stop. No wonder she hadn't spoken for a good part of her stay, there was a deep unrest and still seemed to be some.

Naraku had broken her, made her believe that she didn't have a purpose other than to fill his sexual desires.

His face grew angry and in silent valor he reached out for her to bring her into a crushing embrace. Her sobs continued as she accepted the comfort just as she had that night of the dream when she had first cried. Now he knew the dream had to have focused on Naraku and what he had done to her.

"Inuyasha" she cried "Inuyasha, I'm sorry I ran. I'm sorry you were hurt..." she sobbed "I'm--I'm just so sorry"

His eyes softened as he nervously swallowed back the lump in his throat.

Leaning back with her once more, he allowed her to lie to his chest and cry to her heart's content. The only movement was bringing a hand to gently hold her head to his chest, hoping that some pain would ease away.

She had told him that she wasn't even allowed to breath without permission; she needed to cry more than anyone. Everything that had been pent up in her for who knows how long _and_ having to show no emotion...?

That bastard

Naraku would pay for this.  
_  
-  
-  
-_  
**  
Next Chapter: _My Shame, His Promise_**


	8. My Shame, His Promise

**A/N: **After this chapter the story's plot will pick up and more characters will come in C:

Thanks to _MelonCoke, darkxcloudyskyz, remix-69er ((Your encouragement and words are so nice to hear)), inu girl for life, coldflamez, LynGreenTea, Inuyashas-Puppy-Girl, _and _Amaya Mitama _C:

_Disclaimer: I have no Inuyasha of my own  
_  
-  
-  
-

Kagome awoke to feel the same chest below her as she had on so many occasions before. Though this time strong arms rested on her waist, holding her to him as she felt herself being raised up and down with each breath he took.

Dried tears were still prominent over her face causing her to rub her cheeks, clearing away the tracks. It was hard to tell him all those things, but relieving too. She had opened herself up to him and, for that, she was happy.

But there was still shame. Shame for what had been done to her and what she had to do for Naraku.

Would it change things between them?

"Hey, Kagome" he called in those same harshly-soft tones "Y'alright?"

She nodded, not daring to look into the golden orbs just yet less she see some disgust or contempt for her former life. She couldn't bear if he hated her...

He sighed as his arms detached from her, stretching out to the sides as he withered below her "Need some breakfast? You had one hell of a night"

She shook her head, still hidden from sight "I'm not hungry"

Her stomach felt terribly twisted in that moment, making her think it would be a miracle if she could ever eat again. Let alone look into his eyes once more.

"Feh. You're being stupid" he said, though kindly "You have nothing to worry about...I'll take care of the guy and---"

"You can't!" she screamed burying her face into his chest "I can't let you do that...How could I live with myself...?"

Yesterday when she had run off he had gotten a cut from the demon. If she hadn't run he wouldn't be injured. If she hadn't been stupid he would have been fine. If she wasn't there he wouldn't be in danger.

Forgetting her embarrassment for the moment, her head raised slightly to look into the soft maple-honey eyes. Tenderly she lifted a hand to clench the fabric on his chest "I don't want to see you hurt, Inuyasha"

He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently "Kagome. When you first came in here, the first time you cried, I had already promised myself that no matter what I'd kill the sick bastard who had hurt you" he said sternly, a fire showing in his eyes with such passion and strength "I won't stop until this Naraku guy is killed and you are safe and free from him for good"

Kagome's eyes widened at the bold declaration. He was risking everything, putting his life on the line so that she wouldn't feel pain anymore. He wanted to take Naraku down….all for her?

Her hand squeezed his, her forehead leaning against his ownas her eyes closed "Baka"

-  
-  
-

Kagome had spent the rest of the day sleeping. He didn't really know if it had been her flight or her nerves but something in her was frizzled that had her stay put to her bed for the duration of the daylight hours.

At breakfast she had barely eaten but he had dismissed from further prying. She had gone through enough for a twenty-four hour span and didn't want to push her. She hadn't eaten lunch but he didn't have the heart to wake her for it.

And as for his waking hours, he spent his timein the chair at the couch's side, afraid to leave her but also afraid to draw any closer to the young girl. What she had gone through, it horrified him beyond belief. Made him wonder how people could live with themselves.

Kagome had enough suffering to last for ten life times and the last thing she needed was the living fear that the man may return to get her.

He'd protect her and he'd rid her pain.

"Inuyasha...?"

He turned to face the reclined form of the girl; currently buried in mounts of blankets he had pointlessly covered her in throughout the day. He noted wearily that she still looked worn and tired despite the amount of sleep.

"Yea?"

"What time is it?" she questioned in a yawn. Looking around for clues, she could see that outside the sky was nearly black "That late already...?"

"Yea" he replied from the chair as he looked over another letter from his dear parents "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better" she said with a shrug

He couldn't help the tinniest smirk that crossed his face to the comment but shook his head going back to his letter.

It seemed the grand castle of the West was having a party once more and, lucky him, he was invited. _Just what I want_ he thought lamely _Dancing with a bunch of smelly humans_.

The last time he was forced to one of those things he had been brought to dance with a few girls. Kami how he hated them.

The girls of the court were all bitches and he knew better than to think it was him they were after. They just were after his title. Shesshoumaru was next in line to have the throne but everyone suspected he'd never have children so Inuyasha would eventually get the position of king and the ladies wanted a piece of it.

"What's this?" Kagome questioned. She appeared in his lap as her back rested against his chest to look on to the parchment as well "A letter?"

"Yea" he said placing his chin on her crown "Parents..."

He heard her lightly reading the letter to herself though she stopped half way through and yawned "Are you going?"

"Keh!" he all but spit out as the letter was smashed into a ball and thrown to the fire place "If hell freezesany time soonI will, but otherwise I'm busy"

She giggled taking his hands in her own and placing all four pieces together to wrap around her waist, coming to rest in her lap.

Like on so many occasions to actions unexpected he felt his cheeks blush, realizing that she was very close to him.

Through the whole thing Inuyasha had come to realize that not only did he not mind the girl's proximity any longer but the blushes weren't that bad either. It was just sort of a surprise when they'd take place.

He had grown up distancing himself from people, demons, humans, friends and family. It was just who he was and didn't have any intention of changing it. Though it seemed with Kagome a certain exception was being made. Quite beyond his control at that.

Shaking his head he took her with him to stand and made his way over to the kitchen

"Hungry?" he questioned pointlessly, as she was placed to her feet "Think we have some deer or..."

She walked to his side looking on to the contents of the fridge with him "Any pasta in here? Or bread, anything with bread"

"Spaghetti?" he questioned turning away to the cabinets. He heard her squeal in glee and caught himself chuckling despite his nature. "Doesn't take much does it?" he questioned, handing her a box of noodles "A little pasta..."

"And sauce" she smiled going for a pot "Paste is a simple infatuation to the holder. Pasta and sauce? Well that's love"

He gave her a dry look "Love is bought way too damned easy..."

-  
-  
-

**Next Chapter: Dancing Flames**


	9. Dancing Flames

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

-  
-  
-  
  
Something was wrong.

Something seemed to be depriving her of air, heating her up to a point where she felt someone had thrown her into the fireplace. Her lungs were screaming for air and pushed her to inhale but it proved to be the wrong idea. Instantly a substance entered her, causing her to cough miserably against the unfamiliar smoke.

_Smoke!_

In horror her eyes flew open to find the house embedded in flames. Shock over took her as she immediately looked beneath her to the hanyou. His demon senses seemed to be taking the situation poorly, making him choke more heavily than herself.

Whatever or whoever had caused it only briefly touched her mind. They had to get out of there...

"Inuyasha!" she screamed trying to steady her voice against the smoke "Inuyasha wake up! Inuyasha, please!"

His eyes opened to her voice, though they closed just as quickly to start another coughing fit. Pushing aside her safety she stood and tried pulling him up in an attempt to get away.

"What the---"

"No time" she shouted "We have to--"

The red coat he often wore was wrapped around her, blackening her vision. Though as soon as she was covered she could no longer fell the licking flames, in fact it almost felt cool. Clothed in his robe he lifted her off her feet and, trying to even his state, managed to push the two of them out the burning structure.

Stopping in the front yard, he turned as the two came face to face to which they had once called home. She looked up to his face to see surprise, but mostly an expression of bitter hatred. His eyes looked cold even as the flames reflected off his face.

Before she had time to question, he turned them from the sight and started to the forest "Camping?" he suggested cruelly

She shivered at the tone but remained quiet as he continued on his path. Over his shoulder she watched as the flames slowly disappeared from sight only leaving a blanket of stars and velvet sky surrounding them.

Stopping in front of a small stream he put her to her feet and stared back on the direction from where they had come. He crossed his arms defensively and looked like he was about to sprint but thought better of it, instead turning to face the girl.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he questioned pulling back the coat from over her head to inspect her face "Feel any pain?"

She shook her head "You?"

"I'll survive" he said hardly, turning back to the house's direction "I wish I could say the same for my place..."

"Won't it spread...?"

Inuyasha shrugged "The water will stop it. It won't take out the forest..."

Kagome sighed looking out with him. She had only been with him for a short within the structure but it was like she had lost a friend. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. He had been there for a good part of his life. It was like...Well she had everything taken away, so, hell, she could relate, but this structure had been related to happy memories, where hers were to miserable.

The wind around them picked up as Kagome brought the coat tighter around her soot filled form. Her feet shifted unnecessarily in the silence as she looked to the stream. Though something on the other side caught her attention as she took a step away.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, pulling on his arm

He turned to bring himself in front of her as he too caught sight to the glowing eyes. He growled, obviously not too pleased at having to fight after loosing his home, but none the less he drew his sword, that always seemed to be attached to him, and pointed it out to the creature.

"Come out bastard" he said roughly

The bushes rustled from movement, but otherwise no one came.

Inuyasha clicked his tongue in disgust. "Don't move Kagome"

She nodded and watched as he leapt to the other side and hit the bush with a whack. A grotesque sound of blood spilling and flesh splitting pierced the silent night, and Kagome couldn't help but shiver.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and reached a hand out to lift the body "Human"

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she looked on to the face of the corpse. Something clicked. A hand flew to her mouth as she took several step back shaking her head.  
It can't be.

Tears flooded her vision as she collapsed to her knees in terror. She had seen that man before and knew exactly what his job had been. It was no mystery that he would be the one behind the fire. But that would mean...

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted kneeling to her side "I didn't think you'd get freaked by--"

"No" she said shaking her head "You're in danger. He knows I'm with you...He must have felt the energy from when I..." she shook her head "You have to run Inuyasha! If he finds you, if he---"

"I already told you I'm not leaving" he replied in stern declaration "So Naraku knew I lived here? Big deal! As long as your fine--"

"But your house was destroyed because of me!" she shouted "You call that no big deal! Everything that--it's gone..."

"Better my house than you" he said sternly "He wants you to be this way. Your worth is more than some fuckin' house, understand? Wood and shit can be replaced but a life can't"

She looked to him in near shock to the words. Didn't he know what he was getting himself into?

Naraku didn't play fair and had just demonstrated it with the reckless burning of a house. He had just proven his cruel intentions by sending out one of his hench man who's job was specifically to kill any unwanted creatures. By sending that hitman out he had just clearly shown that he wanted both of them dead...

What was wrong with him?

"You're stupid" she cried, this time with a bit of anger "You don't know what--"

"You think I don't know?" he shouted causing her to flinch back "Dammit Kagome quit fighting me and for once fuckin' accept what is being handed. I'm not your enemy here, I want to help you but you question it. I know what I'm doing" he said sternly "And I already told you, _I am_ going to kill him--Damn henchman or not"

Kagome shook her head but couldn't stop herself from plunging into his chest. She was going to kill both of them in this, she had explained this to him, and yet he still wanted to do it?

For her...?

"Kagome" he sighed, his voice barely a whisper "We need to get you away from here. Away from him"

"Where?" she questioned, rubbing her eyes as she raised her head to see his face once more "I have nowhere to go. I've only lived at the castle and with you..."

He was talking as if he wanted to dump her somewhere while he took Naraku. Was that what he was planning? To take him on alone while she was hidden away safely?

Inuyasha was skilled, she had witnessed his moves already, but Naraku had an army and loyal little henchman backing him up. Inuyasha maybe be strong, brave, and courageous but to stand against Naraku...she didn't want him to. Not alone.

"Get on my back" he said suddenly, causing her to jump at the tone of order "We need distance from this place. You'll sleeping on the way there"

She sniffled a bit "The way to where?"

"We'll see when we get there"

-  
-  
-


	10. New Morning

**A/N: **Yes, yes...the next one will be longer...

Thanks to _Inuyashas-Puppy-Girl, coldflamez, Sirenia-Nigh, Snow Lepord, remix-69er, LynGreenTea, bobalina, half-angel05, AnimeFan27 C:_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_-  
-  
-_

The sun's brilliant rays danced merrily against the girl's closed eyelids as her body stirred, trying to wake from her dreamless sleep. Her eyes opened in melancholy as the mood from last night was carried over into her present state. The unconscious man's face flashed before her, Inuyasha's home embedded in flames, and Inuyasha himself, openly pissed off at the whole of it.

Shaking away the loose images, she tried gripping onto the reality that was now. Her back was against a tree trunk and her body still seemed to be covered in that cloth from last night. She hugged it tightly against the mornings chill, remembering how it had served as a shield against the flames.

Turning her head slightly she saw the owner of the garment, sitting next to her and staring out before them.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned softly, looking around to the unfamiliar sight "Where are we?"

He shrugged casually "Not sure really"

It wouldn't have surprised her much if he had just stopped running five minuets ago. For though he looked wide awake he seemed a little worn and tired. Of course, even if she asked he'd never tell her those things. He'd just snort and say only humans got tired.

She raised a sleeve of her giant blanket-coat and wiped the barely visible sweat from his brow. He didn't look in her direction, but brushed her hand away.

"I _do_ know there's a village to the right of us" he announced, still not looking at her "That's where you'll be staying"

"What!" she questioned in horror "You're leaving me?"

"I need to look over the ruins, see if can pick up remnants. Salvage anything..." His words were spoken more quite than anytime she could remember, as if he was hiding something "I won't be long, but I need you to promise me that you'll stay in the village"

"But...But--" She shook her head grabbing his hands "I can't..._You_ can't"

"Kagome, it'll be fine, alright? I promise" he stated, rising to stand as she followed suit "Keep that with you" he added, pulling on the fabric that surrounded her "It's fire rat armor, it'll protect you should danger come..."

He eyes widened in brief circumstance, but she shook her head "Then you should take it, what if Naraku sends something back to look for bodies? You need it more"

"I'll be fine" he stated wearily "Come on. There's a hotel up here. You'll stay there until I come back for ya"

She hadn't liked being away from himeven in her escape and now she was being forced?

Inuyasha had helped her realize that there was good once more, but what if there were more Naraku's in this place?

"Don't worry" he said sensing her hesitation "If someone tries something scream rape"

She gave him a dry look "As long as your concerned..."

-  
-  
-

Kagome looked around the room half heatedly. It seemed so empty and plain compared to Inuyasha's house. At least he had some decorations, simple but unique. The only thing this place offered was a mattress and a small table. Yeah, there was a theme but it was so blah.

As much as she didn't like Inuyasha being away, as much as she couldn't stand the idea of being out here alone, she knew she had to deal with it. Inuyasha had taken it upon himself for her safety, made sure she had been at least comfortable enough with the room to leave.

She could do this.

Sighing heavily, she walked across the distance between the front door and back, pulling back the door to reveal a tiny garden. Not as spectacular as Inuyasha's but at least it wasn't a mud pit.

Actually, as the two had walked through the town together, she had noticed that this place was the best looking out of the bunch. And all this time she had taken to mind that Inuyasha was a--well--poor person living in the woods. But that thought was thrown as soon as he had slid money under the owner's nose.

She had gotten the best room available for the time, and was being offered meals in the dinning room, prepaid by him.

She never really dwelled on his past, never took the time to wonder much on his family's social standing. But now, that she had time to think, pushing her own miseries aside, Inuyasha couldn't be a simple peasant.

Walking through town some of the villagers had whispered. And though his ears and hair drew the majority of attention, she had distinctly heard someone whisper his name. That meant they knew him. The reactions they got were hard to describe, so she couldn't pick out too much about him, but they _did_ know him...

Outside she walked slowly until she reached a single garden bench, and sat down looking around to the sparse plants and tiny pond. She scolded herself but she wanted Inuyasha to be sitting next to her on that garden bench. She had become so accustomed to having him there that without him there was a void.

She shook her head, watching as a young couple walked through the garden. Both were dressed finely in robes showing their high standing. The woman was dressed so finely, it reminded her of the outfits she used to wear to parties when her parents had lived.

Thinking back she remembered that Inuyasha's parents had sent him a letter, last night in fact, telling him about a party. Was it possible that he was royalty too?

-  
-  
-

The whole place was burnt, nothing that he could save and nothing that he could fix. He had lived there for awhile, and though he hated it, the house had held some sentimental value to it.

That Naraku was really pushing his luck if he thought Inuyasha would stand by and take this.

Turning on his heels, he left the ashes behind him and headed for Kagome's castle. She had gone in this direction when she had run from him and he knew of a castle pretty near, so he had a good idea to where it was located now.

Though he hadn't dared tell her, he knew from the moment he left his burning house he was going. Naraku was a beast for doing those things to Kagome, and now trying to deliberately kill the both of them.

Even thinking the name made his blood boil. Made him think to Kagome crying in helpless shame at the acts rendered. For her sake Naraku had to be killed quickly.

The sooner he was to die, the sooner Kagome would be free.

-  
-  
-

**Next Chapter: When He Isn't There**


	11. When He Isn't There

**A/N: **Lalalalala...

Dream is in _italics_

_Discalimer: Inuyasha is not mine _

-  
-  
-

_"It's all your fault!" he raged for the millionth time that night "If it wasn't for you I'd have the power!" He kicked her forcefully, as her body doubled over hitting the ground with a thump._

_She didn't move from the spot, barely breathing, no signs of hurt, no signs of life. It was what she had become and who she was. Lifeless._

_"I need power bitch. If only they'd give me commands to rank the army..." he trailed off, chuckling maliciously "Oh how glorious that would be...Power. What I would give for power like that..."_

_Naraku was constantly fixated on the subject of gaining power. She would hear him rave endlessly about taking over her kingdom and killing off all her friends. But she'd be spared he said, because he needed her._

_"Up bitch"_

_She complied, silently, as her form erected in front of him. She had learned not to make a sound to be almost non-existent._

_"Your weak and pathetic" he stated wrapping an arm around her. _

-  
-  
-

"Hey girl! Girl! Are you alright!"

"Inuyasha!"

The young girl called his name in pain and fear as she took to a sitting position, breathing in a very strained manner. The hand to her chest tried to cease and control her irregular pattern of air but a hand alone could not calm her fears.

"I'll be whoever you want me to be"

Kagome's eyes widened in horror to the unfamiliar young man as she reflexively brought Inuyasha's coat around her.

"Sorry!" the man replied innocently, waving his hands in defense "I didn't mean to scare you...You've been screaming for some time now, I was just coming to see if you were alright"

Kagome didn't make a movement, instead, kept her glazed look to the appeared individual.

What was his intentions and how the hell had he gotten into her room?

The man looked concerned about something she noted, almost how Inuyasha did when he was worried for her. Perhaps this man, like Inuyasha, didn't mean her any harm?

"Why don't you have something to drink?" he offered kindly. Not waiting for a response, he rose and made his way to the water supply that a servant had brought Kagome earlier. "You look a little dehydrated--Among other things..."

A single eyebrow raised in suspicion as the man, heading back to her side, handed her the glass. Okay, so, he hadn't attacked her with a knife or thrown her over his shoulder but...

"Who are you?" she questioned hardly, finding her voice "And what are you doing in my room?"

He smiled innocently, as he finished sipping his own beverage "Miroku. And I, like yourself, am a resident, temporary of coarse, to this lovely hotel" he shrugged "I heard you screaming and wanted to make sure you were fine"

"Oh"

He didn't seem evil at all, more innocent than Inuyasha had. Miroku was all human at that, with short black hair and violet-black eyes. His smile sort of made her think of a child. It just had so much warmth and innocence to it.

"I'm sorry I woke you" she said sadly "I--I didn't realize--"

"Think nothing of it" he replied merrily "I wasn't sleeping too well anyhow...Mind if I ask you name?"

"Kagome"

"Ah, my sweet Kagome" he said cheerily taking her hands in his "It is an honor--Nay--A privilege to be within your lovely grasp"

At the declaration, Kagome's eyes turned fearful as her body noticeably froze next to him. Her face saddened as she mistook his words, and the tinniest of tears began to slide down her face as her body started shaking in the smallest of tremors.

Miroku, seeing this, hastily pulled away to give her air "I didn't mean that---well--I did but..." He scratched the back of his head nervously, not sure what he should do in the situation "I'm sorry! Umm...It was a joke, really, I'm not going to hurt you, so don't cry..."

Now she wasn't too sure if the things she had thought were really right at all. This guy was in her room after all, who the hell knows how, and was now sitting at her side taking her hands...

But if he really wanted to do something, like Naraku, why did he looked so ashamed for touching her? His eyes and words said that he was truly sorry for the action, but why had he even done it then?

Inuyasha had never done something like that..._should_ she scream rape?

"Forgive me, Kagome" he stated uneasily "I didn't mean to scare you like that..." His hand outreached before her as a simple token "Friends?"

She looked down to his hand disheartedly

Where was Inuyasha when he was needed...?

-  
-  
-

"What do you mean he no longer resides here!" he shouted furiously, nearly giving the guard a heart attack "I know he has too, he was the fucking ruler of the damned place!"

"_Was_ the ruler" the man stated from behind his protection of iron fencing "He was kicked out when Princess Higurashi was slain"

Inuyasha's face faltered in anger "She's not dead you fucking moron! Either tell me where that bastard is or I swear you'll regret it"

_Slam_

The second iron gate was shut, locking him away from the place Kagome had once called home. That man left him no clues, no hints, nothing useful! Just saying he was kicked wasn't going to be enough to give Kagome a much needed vengeance.

He had been out all night to get here as quick as possible, but it was a waste in the end. Naraku was gone. Though he was happy, in a bitter way, knowing that the bastard no longer held her kingdom it was still frustrating to hear he had run.

What was more odd was that they believed Kagome had died. Did that mean Naraku had sent out the order to light the house on fire on his own? If he didn't have the back up of the kingdom then he was only a one man deal.

But where was the bastard now?

"Demon!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in annoyance to come to face with a guard, no doubt, clothed in mostly black ensemble with a touch of pink armor. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he turned to face her as a hand habitually went to his hilt. He didn't want to kill off Kagome's men, but if they went after him options were few.

"What did you mean, by saying Kagome's alive?" she screamed "You think a twisted joke like that is laughable? She's been dead for a month, more, and I refuse to hear you disgrace--"

"You're the one who's laughable" he shouted back "She _is_ alive"

"Don't you dare push me!"

"Look" Inuyasha said wearily, losing his feeling to fight for the moment. The talk of Kagome's life had him a bit tweaked, reminding him that she was away and he needed to return to her soon. "I don't know what Naraku told the bunch of you, but she's fine"

"You--You kidnapped her?"

"If I did why the hell would I give that information away?" he shouted in fury to her accusation "You just go about your business as whatever, and I'll go onto mine..."

Inuyasha stalked passed her. He didn't have time to fight over Kagome's mortality, he had been away from her too long now. She would be wondering what he was doing since he had only said he'd go to their house. He needed to get back.

_Click_

"Take me to her"

Of course he never got away the easy way...

"Why should I?" Inuyasha questioned hardly as the women's blade inched closer to his neck "You worked for Naraku, I can't let you near her"

"I would _never_ work for that bastard" she cried in complete offense

Much to his surprise, the woman sounded torn and broken. The way she had phrased and exclaimed the later was _almost _asheart piercing as when Kagome had to admit her near marriage to the psycho. This lady may have been someone Kagome knew, but could he really take the chance?

If she knew about Naraku and what had transpired at Kagome's departure, perhaps it would be useful to hear her out rather than smash her to the ground. Her words seemed sincere enough, but he had to be certain the women wasn't a henchman before she could see Kagome.

"How do you know Kagome?" he asked slowly, as his arm raised to push back her blade "What is your connection?"

The girl took a step away and seemed to hesitate with him, herself, and an answer for a moment. Her eyes bore into his, cold and piercing as if to scold for asking such a question. Until finally she sighed, sheathing her bade to the side.

"Kagome and I were friends growing up" she started. Her voice, contrasted to before, was soft and almost quiet "When her parents died I never saw her again..."

"What's your name?" he further pried "And your business at the castle?"

"My name is Sango and I'm an exterminator"

-  
-  
-

**Next Chapter: Make New Friends but Keep the Old**


	12. Make New Friends But Keep The Old

**A/N: I can't seem to find any good fanfiction to read...so I got bored and decidedto post another chapter C:**

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha was once mine...in another life...maybe...not_

-  
-  
-

"So you see it's not the tea, but rather the fact of it's liquid substance that makes it good"

"Huh?"

Miroku smiled "My sweet, Kagome, it's because the tea is the liquid of the meal, because it holds the special place at the table, it makes it special" he sighed "It's existence it's self it's truly remarkable..."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, an inherited trait from Inuyasha, "Why did I let you back in my room again?"

Giving each other a smile the two broke into a light, much needed laughter before continuing to consume there meal.

Once Kagome had gotten over the initial shock of Miroku's introduction and action to her, seeing that he was in fact not a threat, she was happy to talk to him. After accepting his proposal of friend the two had talked a little more before agreeing to have breakfast in the morning.

She enjoyed talking to Miroku because much like Inuyasha, he talked so casually. Miroku was deep down, somewhere there, still a boy fiddling with things in wonder and awe.

The way he held himself was calm, and laid back, but he expressed himself so vibrantly. He wasn't holding himself back a single bit, everything was seen through those violet-black eyes.

In truth Miroku was a lot like Inuyasha not, against her first reaction, at all like Naraku.

"Did you sleep alright for the rest of the night?" he questioned casually "I assume since I heard no more cries"

"I assume you were sleeping" she said lightly "The rest of the night was bad but, not as horrible as before you came for me...Thank you"

"Always a pleasure to help out a pretty girl"

Kagome giggled at this. She knew it was just a hit line, but she needed it during this time. Just something sweet to hear. Inuyasha had never complemented her like that and if he had she'd probably think he'd have fallen ill.

Maybe it was in part to she had been left with not much people to converse with while she was locked up in the castle, or maybe Miroku really was good company.

In the words of Inuyasha, hell if she knew. She enjoyed it all the same.

She was more than grateful to have him there, though. Talking with him made her push away those thoughts that had raced through her mind non stop...The burning house, Naraku, her life, Inuyasha...

"So how long are you planning to stay?" he questioned taking a slice bread and tearing it in two. He handed the other part to her with a smile "I'd love to do this again. Your company is so much more enjoyable to the others in this place. They all see me as some pervert..."

"I wonder why" she replied darkly

"Either way this place is full of rich people and they see me as shoot on their boots...I'm just a traveling monk after all" he shrugged "You have the biggest room here yet your the kindest out of the bunch...Figures."

"I'm not sure when I'll be leaving" she said more to herself "He should have come by now..."

"The man you were calling out for last night?"

Kagome blushed lightly but nodded. To hear someone put it in that way was odd and slightly embarrassing. True, she had been calling him like she had on many occasions when her dreams felt too close to reality, but before it had just been the two of them. Having someone else state the thing as fact was weird.

Sighing in wonder, she turned her attention to sipping the tea Miroku had spoke so highly of.

Inuyasha had told her that he'd return soon, though she didn't exactly know now what his definition of soon was. At first she had assumed on a few hours, though a night later there was still no sight to him.

If something had happened at the houses corpse, if Naraku had come to fight she had no way of reaching him. There was no way she could reach him if he was lying dead somewhere.

"Don't go all quiet on me!" Miroku said in all boyish charm, elbowing the girl "Breakfast just started and already you're giving up on me?"

"Sorry" Kagome apologized with a smile "I was just thinking..."

Inuyasha was strong, brave, and courageous. He had taken care of himself up until now then took upon himself her care as well. All she could do was trust and pray that he'd be back soon.

-  
-  
-

"The village is up to the head of us" he shouted behind him to the woman. Without waiting for recognition he speed up leaving her to ride the horse a bit slower behind him.

He really didn't feel he needed to lead her, hold her hand all the way there. Besides he had to make sure Kagome was alight.

With the unexpected shift of Naraku's whereabouts' it had taken him longer than he wanted to get back and, reluctantly so, the time had lengthened with his need to establish Sango's competency and her aim.

He really didn't like the fact of dragging a human, listening to one, cooperating with one, much less being nice and talking to one. He had distanced himself from them his whole life. They hated him and he the same. Hanyou blood wasn't taken kindly and so he was shunned.

But this was a huge exception, if it was to help Kagome then he would let his codes slide.

The village came into view instantly as he slowed to a stop at the edge. Like before when he had entered the territory with Kagome, the humans around starting whispering. He didn't need to know exactly what they were saying, he knew the just.

_"Isn't that Inuyasha, prince of the western? _

_He should have been slain long ago..._

_That half breed's still alive? I thought his father shot him? _

_Naw..._

_He ran off to the forest just where he belongs..."_

Growing up with words such as this he merely glared at each who dared make eye contact and continued to where he had left the young girl.

As he swung the door open, the manger of the place gave him an uneasy look though nodded and forced a smile "Prince Inuyasha"

"Don't"

Inuyasha shook his head wearily walking down to the path leading to Kagome's room. If there was anything he hated it was when they addressed him as such. Being shunned then being called prince? It was just to sadistic for his blood...

His nose picked up her scent, clean and health as ever ahead of him, but...A male's scent? And it was close to her, too close!

Running the short length he threw himself at the door as it opened without an ounce of resistance "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" her voice called back instantly. Against him he felt a light weight added as her body embraced his, gripping painfully tight "What took you?" she cried looking up to him. He noticed that her eyes were briefly laced with tears "I thought you said you would be back soon! What's soon in your book!"

"I went to the castle"

Kagome's mouth fell open in horror as she backed away from him, a hand covering her mouth "Inuyasha...You said you were going to the house..."

"Well, I lied" he stated truthfully against her pout "But you should be glad I did. I found something that belongs to you...I hope" he added in after thought.

His head turned to look in back of him, Kagome following suit as a very exhausted woman appeared, breathing heavily as her body bent forward "You bastard! You left me--"

"Sango...?"

For a moment the room was absolutely silent as the women stared at each other in disbelief, tears forming all the heavier in each others eye until both cracked. Running past a peeved hanyou, Kagome and Sango embraced one another; hugging and laughing into one heart filled moment.

Inuyasha lowered his brow to the scene in annoyance. She didn't look like that at his appearance.

"Figures. Everyone get a hug but me..." Miroku sighed sadly

At the same time Sango and Inuyasha took defensive positions. In unison their hands flexed on the hilt of their weapons "Who the hell are you!"

-  
-  
-

"Naraku was kicked out?" Kagome asked in disbelief "But he was rightful ruler wasn't he? He should have remained it--not that I'm complaining but..."

"Well you and him were never _officially _married" Sango explained "Since you two were never joined he never became part of the family therefore he couldn't rightly take over. He fought for it though, in the end however the courts kicked him out" she shook her head as her pink-ish eyes danced in flames "We hadn't seen you for so long, in a way we were relieved that you had passed...Naraku was a bastard and though we never knew...We didn't like what he was doing to you"

Kagome nodded dully. It was hard talking about this, but it was important to know what happened and to know what they were up against now. Beside her, she could feel Inuyasha's gaze shift from her time and again making sure she was alright, and in a way his presence strengthened her.

He was the only one who knew what had really gone on with Naraku and though Sango had good guesses she doubt that she knew the just of it.

Across from her Miroku sighed "Do you know where he is? Where he was sent too?"

Sango looked to him with an eyebrow raise, then back across the fire with a negative head shake "All I know is that he tried taking the army before he left. He wanted the power of it for something that none of us knew. While he had been in charge he had never once called on it, but now he wanted it and with his hench men fought for it" she bowed her head "My brother died in the fight to get him down, I want my own revenge on Naraku for killing my brother so shamelessly and for hurting my friend"

Kagome lowered her eyes to the flames as the information tried to clear itself. Naraku, the one she'd known had always been a power crazed psycho. He had talked non stop on the subject of gaining more power, but was constantly thwarted because he hadn't married Kagome.

He had no doubt gone near mad at the loss of his position, but why had he told them she had died in the first place?

The only reason she could think of was so that no one could speak with her. If he told them they'd go out to look for her and she'd tell them all that he'd been doing to her. He'd be slain for abuse and rape of a princess. Instead he wished for life.

But why did he still seek her then?

If he had truly just run away with his followers why had one of them deliberately set Inuyasha's house to flames? Perhaps he wanted her just dead now, away from the world in it's entirety?

"You said he was kicked out after Kagome was announced dead..." Inuyasha shook his head "He couldn't have fled far if he was close enough to try and kill Kagome. Perhaps he's just out there waiting to--"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in near tears as her body visible shook at the thought "Why would you say such a thing!"

She didn't want to think that Naraku was outside the window right now, just watching and waiting. Watching her with that piercing stare that made her skin crawl, that smile that...

Tears blurred her vision as she habitually shot her face to Inuyasha's chest.

She didn't like these conversations. As much as she wanted to think she could get past him, think that she was over and above him, there was still the remembrance.

Inuyasha blushed nervously to the girl's head as his eyes shot to the on looking pair across the fire. It was fine that she sought him for comfort when it had just been the two of them, but with the two other's staring at him, it was a bit awkward.

Though he mentally beat himself up, his face still red, he couldn't bring himself to pull her away. He knew what the man had done and the other two, well Sango could take a guess, really didn't know. It was hard on both of them but they needed to get through this.

"It's possible that he could have sent someone out to take the job of setting a fire. You said he had followers" he shrugged "At least he doesn't want her back now, just de--oof!"

"Baka!" she screamed punching him once more "Stop it! Please just stop it..."

Inuyasha looked to the other two in question, his eyes shifting to the monk Kagome had been eating with "Who the hell are you anyways?"

"Miroku" he replied with a boyish smile "I'm Kagome's new friend"

"The hell you are"

Inuyasha shook his head looking from Kagome's head, to Sango's concerned face, to Miroku's boyish one. He didn't remember agreeing to being with all these people like this.

Kagome was one thing but when the hell did all this humans start popping up!

He wanted more than anything to be talking on the subject more, there was something they were missing in the picture, or something they hadn't dwelled on long enough.

Without any clues to where Naraku had gone Inuyasha felt more lost than before. But right now Kagome couldn't take anymore, and for that matter he couldn't take her tears any longer.

"This conversation is over" he stated hardly

Sango nodded hesitantly as she stood on sleep-ridden legs "I'll go get me and you two rooms"

Inuyasha shook his head "I got Kagome two rooms. The one next door is hers too. You'll take that"

"Well you're more than welcome to bed with me!" Miroku piped in "As long as you don't use your claws. Or your teeth. Or even--" he smiled getting to his feet as well "It's the third door on the right, when you're ready" he added eyes Kagome for a moment.

"Are you sure you don't me to stay?" Sango asked quietly. Kagome shook her head in Inuyasha's robes as the lost friend sighed "I'll be next door then, don't hesitate. Night Kagome"

"Night Kagome" Miroku repeated

-  
-  
-

She inhaled deeply and fully into the scent she had long ago establish as his own. It was that of pine trees and bon fires, grass and springs. His scent was nature, but had a manly touch to it.

When he had been away she had missed him so much. The two had slept side by side for awhile now and without him it felt like she was alone. His presence alone helped ebb away the malicious images that circled her thoughts. Kami how she had missed him!

"You're not leaving me again...are you?" she asked shyly "It's weird not having you there by me..."

"Bah. Don't be stupid" he called back from under her "You just stopped the tears now..."

She smiled rubbing her face into his chest "I'm just telling you the truth"

It felt right like this, sleeping once again cradled to his chest. Though it wasn't like the couch that had been able to completely enclose them in each other, it was more than fine with her. She couldn't think of a better thing in the world then falling asleep to the gentle beat of his heart to her ear.

Her eyes closed in a surrender to her over fatigued body, still worn from her tossing last night. Her body completely relaxed on top of his as she sighed in more than comfort to the position.

His presence, his body, his voice. They had all become a great part of her life. She knew now how much she counted on seeing him each day, waking just to see his peaceful face. Talking just to hear his voice call back to his in sadistic humor. Or hug him in relief that he would return it.

He had become more to her than just a care taker, and all though her mind wouldn't let her think past that, she knew one thing. Inuyasha was the thing she cared for most in the world.

Tears slid down her cheeks as they fell, dripping against his chest. She choked out a giggle at the action, a light smile touching her face.

"What the--? Bah!" He pouted with a sigh "You're not sad again, are you...?"

She shook her head

"Then what's with the waterworks, Kagome?" he questioned, squirming a bit "Your getting me soaked down here!"

She smiled, nestling her head under his chin "It's my happiness"

-  
-  
-

**Next Chapter: How They Sleep**


	13. How They Sleep

**A/N: Updating quickly before they pull me away from the computer to be social...o.O;;**

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha--yeah, he doesn't belong to me..._

_-  
-  
-_

Miroku stretched his arms out to the side while his mouth opened into a long yawn. Despite having gone to bed early the feeling of fatigue was still hitting him pretty hard. Even as he walked he could feel his legs jumble a little.

His first thought was to go check on Kagome, naturally. Although he had only known her for a day he felt a sudden attachment to her, as a promised friend of course. Last night she had seemed pretty torn on the conversation and although he got the basic knowledge that Kagome was beaten and roughly abused by this man, there was something she was hiding. Inuyasha must have known too for he, who had been eager in the conversation, was the one who ended it.

Speaking of the peculiar companion of Kagome, he didn't remember hearing the demon enter or exit his room last night. It was possible he could have just been outside, or simply got another room for the night. Hell, if he got Kagome two bedrooms for herself he could surely get another.

Stopping in front of the door to Kagome's chamber he rose a hand to knock, but thought better of it should the girl still be sleeping. He just wanted a peek to see if she was alright. Hesitantly, he slid the door open and what he came to see had his mouth open. That gasp quickly turned into a smirk, however.

On the futon lay not one, but two forms. And there was the vanished demon appearing right below the young girl.

Inuyasha lifted his head slightly to the monk in question, his eyes widening as they shared a moment of silence.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry!" Miroku said waving his hands in front of him "I didn't mean to---interrupt--yeah"

Hearing the door shut, Inuyasha's head fell back as he rolled his eyes. That's why he didn't like these hotels, that's why he didn't want to live in the castle, and that's why he felt uncomfortable at Kagome's attention now. Humans just couldn't keep there eyes to themselves. All of them poked their noses everywhere, giving each other no privacy.

And damnit he enjoyed his!

Careful not to wake the sleeping girl, he shifted so that she alone lay on the futon. Then throwing blankets and his red coat on top her he headed out for the third door to the right.

He had to make sure that this Miroku guy hadn't gotten the wrong idea about the two of them. He knew somewhere he shouldn't care but he also knew he wanted things straight for the record.

Sliding the door open without a signal of entrance, he came to sight with the back of the monk's robes. Sighing heavily, he shut the door and made his way to stand above him.

"Look" he stated roughly "Before you go thinking perverted things I just want you to know that she has nightmares and---"

"You help her" he finished casually

"Right" he confirmed "So whatever else you took that for, well erase it or something..."

"Consider them washed clean" he said turning up to the hanyou with a smile "I don't believe I heard Kagome scream at all during the night"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in suspicion to where the conversation was headed

"When I first meet her" he said, raising to face the hanyou "I had to wake her from a night terror. She had been screaming endlessly...I'm pretty sure now that I had distinctly heard her voice Naraku but--" he shook his head "But when I woke her she called out your name. I assume it's you that help her with her dreams?"

Inuyasha stared rather blankly to the monk's understanding, but moved enough to nod his head.

"As long as Kagome's happy" Miroku added raising his hands "What can I do?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, finding a hidden comment in there but before his mouth had time to relapse the appearance of the exterminator grabbed both men attention "Sango?"

"I think I might know where Naraku is"

-  
-  
-

"Kagome's family had a secondary castle up land" she said coolly "They only went there every so often, and I remember that at times I traveled with them. Kagome had the only key left to the place once her parents died" she shook her head "A bunch of us, after Naraku's end, went in his room to search the place out. None of us knew how she died and wanted to pin it on him, but there were to be clues. But when we got in the place was totally cleaned out. No evidence of anything, no struggles, no beating, nothing" she paused for a moment trying to regain a breath "Kagome had once shown me where the key was hidden, before Naraku came. But when I went to get it, in the dresser, it was gone"

"You think he's hiding in some empty castle?" Inuyahsa questioned dully "Why the hell would he want to do that! Once more, how do we know that's where he is?"

"We don't" she shrugged "But it's a start at least. There's no other clues so we should start with what we do have..."

Sango looked silently between the two men. Inuyasha seemed angry at the situation and conversation, but that friend of Kagome's, Miroku, he seemed to be taking it in more than the hanyou.

It had been so long since the two girls had seen one another. Since Naraku's take over, Kagome had not been seen at all. Somehow, though Naraku hadn't held true power, everyone seemed to fear him. Not one strong enough to ask where Kagome was. She too felt remorseful for not checking.

Naraku's short, but horribly long rule was a tragedy to the whole kingdom. He always seemed mad and irritated and much to her horror, as guard to the castle, she would finddead bodieslittered in the forest at times.

Together they had all tried to take him down, but the man had held such a power, a hold on them it was utterly amazing and completely horrifying.

Although her and the princess had not been family, she had still felt an attachment to the young girl. A friendship, if anything, that could be rekindled.

"Sango's right" Miroku announced breaking the silence "If there's anything we need right now it's a lead. It's all we have"

"Who the hell invited you into this monk?" Inuyasha shouted angrily "The woman, I understand, for revenge, but you?"

"I have my reasons..."

Sango, like Inuyasha, didn't seem too enthused by the man Kagome had dubbed as a friend. If anything it seemed a little odd to her how he had conveniently shown at Kagome's side.

Was he trustworthy?

"Then tell us" Inuyasha replied taking the words out of her mouth "If you want to take part; there's no secrets here..."

Sango nodded in agreement. Though the dog demon seemed to be a bit rude and a bit of a jerk, he was very serious when it came down to Kagome. He hadn't let her come back with him until he was sure that she wasn't out to get the young girl. And although it had pissed her off a great deal at the time, she was glad too.

Inuyasha seemed hard around the edges but she could already figure that Kagome and him had been through alot together. And if she looked fine, after all she had been through, he had done more for her than anyone could have.

But he was still a jerk, none the less.

"Fair enough" Miroku sighed "I too am after Naraku, because not only do I wish for Kagome's safety but because I wish for my life"

"So you've meet Naraku?" Sango questioned

"Not me per say me, but my grandfather" he raised his right hand, around it was a chain of prayer beads "My grandfather was cursed by Naraku and unless I kill thehim quickly I too will be taken in by it"

"Your hand?"

"It is a vortex, a black hole so to speak that sucks anything in it's path. Each year it grows bigger 'till I too will fall to it" he shrugged "I told you Inuyasha that I heard Kagome distinctively call out Naraku's name, that's why I took to her at first. But now I have two reasons to kill: for my friend and for my life"

Sango looked over to Inuyasha who seemed to be considering the statement. It had taken her a near long ass explanation to allow her to come.

Would Miroku's tale be enough to win over the stubborn mutt's heart?

-  
-  
-

**Next Chapter: On the Road**


	14. On the Road

**A/N: One more chapter before I'm dragged off again...O.o**

**Oh and Shippo will be in it, but not until later... C:**

_Disclaimer: No Inuyasha for me _

_-  
-  
-_

"To my summer house?" Kagome shook her head "But I don't understand why he'd want to go there. It's an empty place and--"

"A hide out?" Miroku suggested mounting on his horse "Somewhere to poke his head in and out while looking for babies to eat"

"Well it's a lead" Sango called from her horse, giving Miroku a dry look "I say we take it"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the clatter of humans. For the life of him he couldn't see why the all had to prate along. In the end it was he who would take the bastard down. He wanted to take away Kagome's suffering single handedly. Though it wasn't much use stopping the two.

Kagome seemed attached to them and he didn't want to crush for her the only friends she had since his acquaintance. Wasn't that what Naraku had done to her in the first place?

"Alright" he announced lifting Kagome up on the horse to his side "I got these things as loans, we have to drop them at some town, so we'll see how far it'll take us. Exterminator girl will lead us"

"Supplies?" Sango questioned

"Covered, lovely Sango" Miroku smiled at her glare and pointed to the attached items that held storage on his animal.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and mounted the horse, settling himself in front of Kagome. He hated riding animals like this, depending on someone or something else for strength but with the rest of these humans along the option seemed minimal.

Sango looked to him as he nodded, then geared her horse in the direction by starting out on a run. Miroku glanced briefly to the two before following after Sango's path.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned "Do you think it's safe for them to...?"

"No" he stated honestly "But hell if I could stop them. I've crushed too many souls in my life time. If they want to be killed, that's there choice"

"Well that makes me feel good"

Kami he hated when she got that tone. It sounded mad but about to crack to tears at the same time. She had just picked it up, from hell knows what, but it was eating away at him.

He hated it!

Kagome wasn't supposed to be worried about other's lives. No one gave her them to hold and no one would hold her accountable, but she felt it. He took on this himself, but she worried about him anyways.

"Hold on tight Kagome" he announced drawing the reins tight. Around him her arms clasped around as her face leaned against his back "We need to catch up"

-  
-  
-

"Tree. Tree. Tree"

"Mind doing something else?" he asked wearily "You've been repeating that for the last hour. It's driving my nerves women!"

"Well, what I'm I supposed to do?" she defended giving him a good smack on the head "Not much when you're on a horse"

"Sleep" he shrugged "It'd make my life easier"

She stuck her tongue out giving him a very child-like look

"I saw that"

"How...?"

Sango glanced at the two briefly from the side. It was hard determining what kind of a relationship the two held. Through traveling and words all she could figure was it was and interesting one. She figured that Kagome had been with him since she had 'died.' Inuyasha didn't seem like the type who'd scoop up a human, so Kagome must have escaped somehow.

Still the young girl seemed slightly perturbed at the man sharing her horse now. He seemed so damn protective! He didn't even let the girl have her own transpiration!

On the other side of the couple her eyes briefly met with Miroku's before looking out before them once more. Before them lay open land. Awhile back the forest had thinned out to the side. The animals were tired from the first brisk pace, and in much need of a slow down so the three wheelers had taken to a slow gallop. Side by side they continued to Kagome's summer spot.

Inuyasha seemed in the worst of moods, not that he was everany better before that. But he nearly bitched his head off when his animal started slowing down, wanting to take off in a run before them. Though Kagome had stopped him, probably the only one who could, he still seemed unsettled. Cursing under his breath from time to time at his "stupid slow bastard of a creature."

"Say, Kagome" she called, getting the bored girl's attention instantly "Remember when we used to go swim in the creek with the other children of the kingdom? You mother would get so mad for being with the villagers..."

"But we did it anyway" Kagome finished "I liked it too. The people were a lot nicer, less stuck up. And despite the money my father spent on our little pond, their creek was a lot cleaner than the man made one"

"Your father built one?" whistled Miroku "Rich are we?"

"Was" she corrected with a smile "Inuyasha's the only one with money now" she squeezed him tightly "He's such a good provider"

"And I love every damned second of it" he muttered under his breath in bitter sarcasm.

Sango smiled, not failing to catch the red that tinted the otherwise impermeable hanyou.

To think a small human had such an effect to him, it was cute and sweet in a way. Odd and almost unimaginable in another.

"What about you Miroku?" Sango questioned "Did you swim when you were little?"

"I guess" he stated "There was a pond me and father went to. Barely though, he was banned after an incident with the other females in the area"

The girls gave each other a look knowing very well what his father might have done.

"Why ask?"

Sango smiled "There's a pond up ahead. Maybe we could stop for a dip" Catching the look of protest in the hanyou's eyes she added "While camping there of course, it'll be convenient and on the way!"

Kagome withdrew her hold from the man in front of her and clapped in glee "Ohh! I haven't swam for _so_ long!" Grabbing the fabric on his back once more, she shook the hanyou a bit "Isn't it exciting!"

"No"

Sango smiled, happy to bring Kagome at least out of something that looked like it was killing her. Miroku too seemed to be happy about the upcoming arrangement, though she narrowed her eyebrows questioning the look in his eye.

In many ways Kagome was the same before she had been taken under Naraku's evil grasp. She had the same smile, and same laugh, the same personality. And that's what was bothering her. It was too much like how she had been. Like Naraku had cut her life, then escaping, she had just picked up where she had left off.

Sango had matured but Kagome acted the same. Naraku had done more wrongs to the girl then just abuse. He had taken from her years of her life that she could never get back. Taken part of her soul that could never be returned.

That bastard

-  
-  
-

The sand around her toes gushed and squished beneath the water. Wiggling them, she kicked them up a bit to see the sand dust theclear image in a flurry of brown.

The water up to her ankle felt so good it was unimaginably cruel to just stand at the edge looking out to the clear water like this. But a certain hanyou had his hold to it and wasn't about to budge.

"The hell she is!" he screamed "What else is she going to change into, huh? We have no other change of clothing!"

"She doesn't have to put anything---"

"Shut up Miroku!" the exterminator and hanyou yelled together.

Kagome shook her head and walked silently to approach the fighting companions. Sango was set that Kagome deserved a break and swimming would do it, where Inuyasha didn't want her in there from lack of clothing. The two were basically in each other's face screaming at the top of their lungs.

Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders "It's fine Sango" she announced claiming the attention of the three "I don't have to swim. It's late and it is a bit cold, they'll be other lakes..."

Sango glared at the hanyou, but turned to her friend with a soft look "Kagome...you don't have to listen to him..."

"And you don't have to defend me" she offered with a smile "You've been calling on my part and I appreciate it, but I'm a big girl" she shrugged "I know I don't act it most time but, deep down I am...thank you, but I'd rather just sleep"

Sango shook her head with a groan but offered the young girl a smile "Sorry"

-  
-  
-

"Do you think Sango sees me as a little kid?"

"I know I do" he replied casually "Don't see why she wouldn't"

She hit his arm, not liking the answer very much but instead of drawing away she leaned against him as the two stared into the flames.

Around them he could hear the soft breaths the two humans gave out, indicating they were alive, healthy, and very deep into their unconscious abyss. Having them out together like this one would suppose it would be better security, but to him it was a bigger task. More people to protect. More worthless humans...

Kagome shifted beside him "Am I really that immature?"

He just groaned not liking the direction the conversation was going. He was tired and above all moody. Kagome hadn't experienced him in these stages before. When they had been together he hadn't felt that way for awhile, but now the emotions were ebbing there way back to him.

He didn't want to inflict more pain on the young girl so, for once he bit his tongue. He'd have to think somewhat on a response before he answered.

Was she immature?

She laughed a lot, smiled, talked alot and did things that in a way reminded him of an over grown child. But that's _who_ she was. She was full of energy and he much preferred her like that opposed to her breaking down in tears, or sitting lifelessly while staring off into space.

Was she immature? No

Happy and energetic? Yes

"Sango's just trying to make things easy on you" he stated with a yawn "She just want to see that you're happy"

"Oh"

He smirked at the blunt response but shook his head and grabbed her waist, surprising not only her but himself as the two fell backward on each other. Inuyasha blushed trying to think where that had come from, but Kagome didn't seem to mind all that much.

Her head dropped habitually to his chest as her eyes closed in a dormant fashion upon her face. She looked relaxed and at perfect ease with the situation and herself. Peaceful and calm. And even as he watched a tiny smile grew across her face as she snuggled her head under his chin.

He blushed more so at that

_Kagome_ he thought in more than question _What have you done to me? _

_-  
-  
-_

**Next Chapter: Are We Friends Yet?**


	15. Are We Friends Yet?

**A/N: Yes! I finally fixed make SHIT to SHIFT ((thanks to the two who pointed it out--I'm glad to have amused you hehehe...))**

**So I decided to post one more chapter because I'll be out of town next weekend so I can't update :(**

**And now that I have a second I just want to thank those for taking the time to correct, critique, and comment:**

_**coldflamez, Sirenia-Nigh, Arwey, Mini Nicka, LynGreenTea, Lady Illu, remix-69er, Inuyashas-Puppy-Girl, Snow Lepord, Kagome2, Tevrah, ShadyLaker, kAjIkItSuNe15, and Stalicon**_

**See you all in two weeks!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**-  
-  
- **

When they had left the hotel yesterday afternoon, Kagome had to admit she was almost excited to go on the trip. Inuyasha had come back, she had been reunited with Sango, and her new friend Miroku would be coming along as well. She very well knew the meaning of the trip but, with all them there together, she had felt a tinge of happiness.

Kagome sighed looking around the campsite. That feeling was starting to ebb away now.

The morning was shaky. Everyone was down each other's throats, and she swore that the group's yells of frustration could be heard from a mile away.

Inuyasha was mad at Sango because she had a constant urge to be close and try to do everythingfor Kagome. And she knew he wouldn't say it the way it was most meaningful, but he was used to taking care of her.

Sango was mad at Miroku because he had intentionally felt her up while the two were at the water's edge gathering water to boil for their breakfast. Needless to say Sango was less then pleased with a hand rubbing her rear.

Miroku was sad because Sango hadn't taken his action well.

And Kagome she was just tired by watching the whole display.

Each of them were her friends now, and she couldn't stand the fact of them not getting along. The trip was still a couple of days by horse, but with this attitude the atmosphere would be unbearable.

"Kagome needs protein Inuyasha!" Sango screamed "If she doesn't get enough she'll wither away! Is that what you want to happen, have her die from lack of nutrition?"

Kagome flinched. Sango may be doing it for her behalf, but insult Inuyasha's ways and there'd be consequences. Not only that but the older girl still was talking like Kagome needed to be cared for like a child.

"She has her fuckin' meats when she wants" he said casually "I don't know what you're thinking, seeming like you can suddenly just tell me what to do, but I've been with her and she hardly had meat in the morning...fuck off..."

"Why you---"

"Sango please!" Kagome cut in standing in front of her friend "Inuyasha's right, I don't have a lot of protein or whatever in the morning, okay?" she sighed "Can't we all just stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

"Kagome's right you two" Miroku announced entering the circle "Kagome's a big girl, she doesn't need _either_" he looked at Inuyasha pointedly "of your babying her. Now, if I may suggest I believe it would be in best interest to start on the road again. There's still a ways to go... Is there not lady Sango?"

Sango passed a glare to Inuyasha but nodded.

"It's settled! Horse up everyone!" he announced cheerily "We're heading out!"

-  
-  
-

For most of his life Miroku had been traveling on his own. His father had died when he was only a child, leaving him alone in the world. By the age of thirteen he had left the foster facility he had been sighed to and set out for Naraku. He had known of Naraku for as long as he could remember, stories on his fight with his grandfather, and stories about his fate to it.

His father knew that his hole would swallow him up soon and instead of seeking out Naraku, bore the rest of his waking days with his one and only son. He had told Miroku, since he was already fated to die, that it was Miroku who had to take out Naraku. He was to break the curse and save the next generation.

At the hotel Miroku, like times before, had gotten a room by merely being a monk. A monk claiming that evil spirits were nestled in the mansion to be exercised. Never did he believe he would have heard Kagome scream out the bastard's name.

"Inuyasha. Miroku. Sango. Horse. Horse"

"What the hell are you doing now?" Inuyasha asked angrily

"You said I couldn't count trees" she said giving Miroku a side smile and a wink "So I'm saying everything that isn't one"

"Hey Kagome...?"

"What?"

"Shut up"

Miroku smiled watching as the young girl smacked the hanyou, producing a lump right between the ears on his head. On the other side he caught a glance of Sango watching the scene in concern and seriousness. As if the two riding wasn't to be taken lightly at all.

He had to admit, whatever they were, Kagome and Inuyasha were a strange pair.

Kagome, from the first breakfast shared was a happy energetic person. She talked alot and was actually pretty--well--not stupid for one who ran around as such. When he said her name he'd instantly think sunshine.

Then there was Inuyasha. He was a half demon, out spoken, rude, and just him. He didn't go around prancing and hugging people, though it would be funny to witness, and he most certainly did not take to people too lightly.

On the night they shared at the hotel he remembered Sango talking to Kagome in the morning on how Inuyasha had put her through a whole song and dance to see if she was trustworthy enough.

Somehow their compliance made it perfect. And for that, he had to admit, he was envious.

If a hanyou could find a girl like that...he shook his head sadly

Across the way Sango made eye contact with him. Her face seemed displeased, perhaps he could make her feel better...

-  
-  
-

She knew that she shouldn't be bothered by it, but her mind wouldn't let her release it. She had never seen herself as weak per say. Even in the grasp of Naraku, in the flight, and in her present recovery she had thought that she had been mature to an extent.

But the way Sango had been treating her since she arrived, it made her feel like she should be crawling on the ground and saying goo goo ga ga. She had told Sango, Miroku had too, that although the concern was flattering, Kagome didn't need it to that extent.

Yet at the same time she felt like she couldn't just tell Sango to brush off. The girl had gone through things, just as Kagome had to. Just as all of them had to.

When Sango had talked to them, she had mentioned that her brother was killed in a battle of Naraku's fight for power. Kagome knew for a fact that though the female exterminator hadn't balled, it was eating her up. Kagome and Sango had grown up close for the most part, and Sango had always, always talked of her younger brother.

Kohaku would come out to the creek with them sometimes. Kagome had known him as well and the three often did things together. Sango had loved her brother more dearly than her own life. She watched out for him, helped him, and protected him.

When time had come that he started out in guarding the castle Sango nearly had a hernia. Kohaku had been her reason to live. They were all the two had left in the world, their father dying in battle while Sango was young, her mother dying at Kohaku's birth.

Perhaps that was Sango's reason?

Sango had first lost a friend, then her brother...but her friend had come back. Maybe Kagome was filling the void for both roles in which the girl had longed for?

"Inuyasha?" she questioned,lifting her head from his shoulder"Can I ride with Sango?"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder giving out everything that showed protest, but raising an eyebrow, went to where Sango was riding ahead of them. The young exterminator had fled up there earlier when Miroku had tried to make small talk with her...Miroku still had a red mark across his face.

"Scoot over, woman" Inuyasha stated grabbing Sango's reins

Sango's mouth opened but saw Kagome trying to slid between the two animals and turned helping her on back of her own horse.

"I'm going ahead" Inuyasha stated once Kagome was well set to Sango's back"See if there's a town we can bed down at"

Kagome smiled watching as Inuyasha and his ride disappeared out in front if them. He had always shown an understanding since they had meet. She didn't even had to say things straight out, as if he already knew her thoughts and knew her feelings.

She shook her head. She was here to talk to Sango not dwell on Inuyasha.

"Are you feeling okay, Kagome?" Sango questioned with that almost mother-like tone "The trip is rather tough and long but we'll have rest soon enough"

"Sango, I know what you're doing"

"Huh?" she questioned

"Why you've been treating me like a kid, telling Inuyasha what I need, telling me what I want" Kagome paused, she didn't want this to sound mean but "I'm not your brother"

"I know that"

"I know that loosing him was terrible. I lost my whole life, my everything including you. We can relate to one another and that's why... I think what we both need is a friend"

Kagome silenced herself feeling the girl shifted in front of her. Even after saying the things they felt so cruel and cheap, like she was telling Sango that she should care about Kagome.

Had she been too hard?

"I think you're right"

Kagome sighed in relief "Friends?" she asked with a smile

"Best friends" she corrected

-  
-  
-

"I'm sorry...maybe I didn't hear you right...what did you say?"

"You're sharing a room with the monk" he repeated "You two are the baggage on this trip and--"

"Inuyasha!"

"---you'll share a room" he snorted "It's my money bitch. You want you're own room? Pay for it yourself"

"You be with the monk" Sango retaliated "I'll share Kagome's room"

Inuyasha growled ready to pounce on the girl.

Wasn't it enough of him to let them come along on the trip with them, let alone allow them to spend the night with Kagome and him on his money?

Sango didn't understand that him and Kagome always slept next to each other, in a way, like Miroku said he kept her nightmare's away. The woman hadn't caught them together like the monk so that was explainable, despite the fact that they had slept together last night, but how the hell was he to tell her that one?

Sorry woman but only I sleep with Kagome?

_Keh_

"If this is at all uncomfortable to you Sango" Miroku started "I could sleep out on the porch" he shrugged indifferently to the words "I'm used to it anyways..."

Inuyasha eyed Miroku but silently thanked him for the input. He wasn't about to move on the subject, so he was glad someone had.

Much to both of the men's surprise, Sango's eyes melted from anger to concern. Shaking her head she turned from them "I'll share"

-  
-  
-

"Where's Miroku and Sango sleeping then?" she questioned from her spot near the fire "Did you get two more rooms?"

"One" he stated "They're sharing"

"Inuyasha!" she moaned "How could you...?"

"Hey, they agreed"

Kagome glared at him seeing if he would spill the nasty torture that he had set forth to make the two share, but not getting a reaction she shook her head as her body rose to stand. The two had not been getting along because of Miroku's special problem.

Oh, this was getting hard...

"I'm going to--"

"It's fine, Kagome. Calm down will, ya?" he interposed as a hand tugged her to kneel at his side of the fire pit "They'll be okay without you"

Kagome pouted, instead turning her attention to the flames. It wasn't that she didn't think that the two could become friends, more that she didn't want them to fight and be in turmoil while trying to get there. They were both really good people, perhaps Inuyasha was right...

When the three had arrived in town Inuyasha was standing at the edge tapping his foot in anger to their slowness. He had gotten the last two rooms with his, she supposed, prince's tab at once more the best dwelling in the area.

Immediately she had collapsed onto the mat that was housed in the room he said was her's. The journey on horse, not only gave your rear and legs an unsettling cramp but your back too. Hunched over for practically a day's span of time was cruel. Very cruel.

Somehow, though she was still concerned on the tactic the others were using to stand one another, she couldn't help but feel happy that her and Inuyasha had a room to themselves. It gave her a feeling of when the two had been in the cabin together. To her those had been the happiest times of her life.

"I miss our breakfast's" she smiled sadly as her eyes still remained to the flames "I loved cooking like that. Waking up and just...just living"

"Yeah, well things change"

Her eyebrows scrunched "Will we ever have another morning like that?"

"Maybe"

"You don't sound that concerned" she pointed out hardly as her body shifted to face him "I bet you hated them, right?"

"Keh"

"What's that mean?" she poked "Keh...you always say it but I---"

An arm came behind her swiftly and silently, clasping to her shoulder as it sought her body to his side "Shut up, Kagome" he said softly "You're just rambling..."

The action, though not in the slightest bit odd to contact the two had made before, made her blush. She had always been naturally inclined to him for physical contact. He was her comforter and her strength. But his action now, it was different from how he had held her at the house.

She mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking? Like there might be an actual attraction to him?

_Get over yourself girl_

She smiled shaking her head, it was only Inuyasha...

Pulling herself away from his hold, she crawled to a seated place in lap, shifting so that her body was completely in the space of his crossed legs. Her head snuggled against his chest, eyes closing as a sigh of comfort escaped her parted lips.

"What's your problem?" he asked lamely, though his cheeks were red how they often tinted when she got close to him "You tired or somethin'?"

"Exhausted" she replied "I don't remember ever traveling that long...have you?"

"Yes" He shifted a little against her but otherwise didn't object against her place "I used to alot until I got the house. You'll get used to it"

Her eyes opened to the words. _"Get used to it"_ meaning there was still awhile to go. She wasn't quite sure where the castle was. They had always traveled by carriage there and on such occasions, she'd find herself asleep the duration of the trip. She was just glad to have shared with Sango the secret key, else they'd have no lead.

Against her eardrum, she relieved in the familiar sound of Inuyasha's heart beat. It always stayed calm somehow, making her wonder if there was ever a time it speed up. The demon blood in him helped ease things humans had problems with. It was possible his heart remained in a steady rhythm even in a run.

"Sleep, Kagome" he said softly. An arm came from her side as it lightly rested on her hip "We have more traveling tomorrow"

She nodded, closing her eyes once more.

Though she knew this was only Inuyasha, somehow, that didn't stop the blush that reappeared or did it stop her heart from skipping a beat to his touch.

-  
-  
-

"I'm not planning on raping you" he said casually "So you can stop glaring at me and get some sleep"

"I know"

She mentally laughed at the response, but it was the best her mind could think of. Somewhere her brain was telling her she was being immature. Miroku had been alone with Kagome the whole time they had been at the hotel, and he had never done anything to her. And that was when she was truly alone. It would have been the perfect opportunity.

Maybe it was the fact that, like Inuyasha, she wasn't too sure about the monk. His intentions seemed, at times reasonably good, but there was just his nature.

"Sango if this is too hard---"

"I'm fine" she stated harshly

She was being stupid. Although he did have that tendency to grab out to her at times, he hadn't done something which could have been considered worse.

_Ah hell with it_ she thought finally slumping on her cot.

She needed sleep and right now Miroku was the least of hertroubles. They'd be up against Naraku soon and her mind had to be focused for his death, not whether a male's hand would slip her way.

For now she'd trust him. Though as her eyes closed her hand gripped the hilt of her sword, just to be safe.

-  
-  
-

**Next Chapter: You Aren't Human and Neither Am I**


	16. You Aren't Human and Neither Am I

**A/N: Just posting before I go to school...**

**Anime-Devil-101: I'm guessing the problem with the chapters was figured out. Sorry I couldn't reply any faster C: And about _Business Blues_--I haven't talked much about my ex-Beta but she did some weird things...I really don't know why she deleted it but I'll be re-posting it again soon C:**

**Thanks to everyone for comments!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

-  
-  
-

"We'll just have to sleep out in the forest again" he shrugged casually, though the rest of the group didn't seemed too pleased "What other choice do we have?"

"None" Sango said hesitantly "There's no way to make it to the next village before night"

"Then what are you all standing there looking stupid for!" he shouted. Without much thought and against her sound of protest, Kagome was lifted onto the horse at his side "Get on your fuckin' horses so we can at least get some ground!"

He was different around others she realized. When it had just been the two of them, at first yes he had yelled at her quite a bit, just about her lifeless-ness, but he had eased away. It was weird seeing him interact with others, it was so odd. He seemed more tense and moody in front of them.

Perhaps once he got used to them he'd warm up.

Sango and Miroku, though each throwing the testy dog demon a look, went along with suit climbing up to their horses at well. Miroku and Sango had come into there room this morning, Sango first wearing a red face an menacing glare, while Miroku had entered second a dopey look and a hand print on his face.

Needless to say, though Sango had not yet killed Miroku, the two had a pretty shaky night. She supposed Miroku wasn't that unpleased, but Sango was greatly.

In front of her Inuyasha took his place as her arms habitually wrapped around his torso "Sango" he said gripping his reins "Lead, now"

"As long as your asking so nicely..." she replied in a bitter tone, though turned starting into a fast jog with her stallion. To the side of them Miroku followed suit the horse, though not before throwing Kagome a smile and a salute.

"Until our next stop, fair lady"

At his departure Inuyasha took to a pace behind them, though you could tell by his mumbling that he'd prefer to be going a lot faster than what Sango had started. It kinda threw her why he was letting Sango and Miroku ahead of them. He seemed like the kind of person who wanted to be a leader. Of course, he was a tad untrusting towards the two. Maybe he wanted to keep an eye on them.

Still, the slowness of the track seemed to be killing him. She could practically see Inuyasha's scowl. Something she had gotten used to. Barely if ever had she seen it when it was only the two of them and she didn't like it.

"You feeling okay, Inuyasha?"

"'Course" he replied bitterly

"Then why the ranting?" she questioned softly "We're not all as fast as you, but we'll still make it there..."

His mouth opened in opposition to the statement, but thinking twice, it closed again before mumbling "...Stupid humans..."

His words jolted her memory. When he had rescued her the first time, he had commented how he hated humans stinking up his forest. He said they were weak and always needed protection because of it.

But the time she had spent with him, he had never commented like that again. Time and again he'd say something to the effect of it's because you're human, but other then that she never really got the feeling of animosity between the breeds. Now though, he seemed to have rekindled his hate of them. Perhaps, in time he'd come to trust and enjoy the company of these humans too.

But the topic, it kinda of had her curious. The two had never talked much about him. He, no doubt trying to find out who had violated her, would ask questions about her constantly. Maybe now she should ask him.

"Ne, Inuyasha?"

"What do you want?"

"Why do you think humans are stupid?" she asked casually "You can't think too badly, you treat me fair enough..."

_Silence._

"Inuyahsa?"

"That's different" he answered after a moment "You're different"

"I'm human" she pointed out "Aren't I just like everyone else?"

"No"

Something in his voice, in the way he replied, made her shiver. And like before in the hotel her face flushed a tiny bit.

"You never judged me" he explained after an unsettling silence, to her at least "I don't see you as a human...I see you as Kagome"

-  
-  
-

"Hello there, Sango!" a male voice called as his ride sided next to her's "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Sango rolled her eyes, and shifted her horse a little farther from his. It was enough that she had been inclined to share a room with him and listen to his ill pointed line of talk, but now he was talking to her of own will...?

Kami, this trip was making her rethink male, half and full, completely.

"My apologies for this morning" he continued "I was merely trying to wake you up..."

"A nice tap on the shoulder would have been fine" she stated dryly

He laughed nervously "I'll remember your preferences for next time--"

"You assume there will be?"

As much as she loved Kagome she was starting to question her choice in friends. Inuyasha was a surprise in it's own. The two of them had been raised to not only defend themselves from demons, but to practically hate them. His rude manner and arrogant attitude was making it difficult to think otherwise. The only thing that kept herfrom slaying him was Kagome's attachment to him.

Whatever the reason may be, the two had a bond and to hurt her closest friend was something she couldn't do.

Miroku on the other hand, he had just been a friendly invite on the trip. She understood his reason for wanting to join the party, she like him both wanted to see Naraku destroyed.

But seriously--what the hell was wrong with this guy?

Not only had he been trying every pick up phrase around, testing them on some females earlier at the village, but he kept...touching.

"You scowl too much"

"I have reason to" she stated glaring at him "It's hard not to with a perverted monk and a bossy demon down my throat twenty-four seven"

"Hanyou"

"Excuse me?

"Inuyasha is a hanyou not a demon" he corrected matter of factually "If he was demon I doubt Kagome would still be alive"

"Whatever"

Sango could care less right now whether Kagome's friend was a demon or not right now. The only thing that had her fretting was a certain monk who's intentions towards her and females in general was a little too obvious.

"You seemed displeased about something"

"Huh" she said a sadistic smile pulling at her lips "That's an understatement"

For a moment to two just stared at one another. Sango getting a bit unnerved turned her attention back on the road with a slight blush. More embarrassed and angry than flattered at his gaze.

"W--What?" she asked angrily

"You should do that more often..."

Generally confused, embarrassment replaced curiosity as she turned to his profile "Do what?"

"Smile" he replied. Turning his head ever so slightly he gave her a boyish grin "You're cute when you smile"

-  
-  
-

"I can't think of anything I love more than sleeping on the cold ground!" Sango said cheerily "What about you, Kagome?"

"Cold, dirty, rocky ground!" Kagome said in the same tone "It's so comfy!"

"Enough, already!" Inuyasha growled

As one, the girls stuck their tongues out causing Miroku to chuckle while Inuyasha just rolled his eyes to the regression.

"We all knew we were sleeping like this" he stated gruffly "I don't see why you're complaining so damn much. Make yourselves into something useful and get wood and kindling" he directed "Monk, we'll get things settled for dinner"

Obediently, though some more begrudging than others, the three humans went to there tasks.

Kagome and Sango made way to the forest as they started to gather the wood. In perspective, it really wasn't that bad. Kagome did enjoy being outside, alot. Being locked in the castle and then under Inuyasha's strict and protective care hadn't offered to her much if any outdoor active-ness.

Naraku of course hadn't let her out of the room at all, she was faintly surprised her skin hadn't become totally pale and waxy by the time she escaped. But Inuyasha had let her out only during the end of the recovery. He didn't seem it was too safe having her go out all the time. Even now he seemed indifferent to the situation.

When they were outside he kept a close eye on her, not that he didn't otherwise but, he seemed so focused to her and her safety. Now that she thought on it, he didn't even allow her to have her own horse. He very well knew she could ride one, witnessed at her escape, so that wasn't it.

_"I don't see you as human...I see you as Kagome"_

She shook her head trying to fend off the light blush that assaulted her cheeks. His words were so ambiguous yet at the same time she felt she knew exactly what he had been saying. Somehow, those words made her smile. They were rare and special, unlike anything he would normally say, yet they were so him.

"What's with the smile?"

Kagome turned as she was met with a curious smile from her friend. She only shook her head in response, smile never leaving her lips, "Just thinking"

-  
-  
-

"No fruit?" Sango asked in disbelief "Not even a slice of bread, just ingredients!"

Miroku shrugged "I didn't think to look" he said offhandedly "The hotel guy just shoved it to me and Inuyasha rushed us out so..."

Why did he feel that this event was lessening his chances of gaining a friendship with either Inuyasha or Sango?

"What are you two talking about!" Kagome's cherry voice cut in "We can make bread with this stuff! We'll make our own, it'll be fun!" Ignoring the looks of hesitation in Sango and Miroku's face's she turned to Inuyasha "It's all the stuff right?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow _Why would she be asking Inuyasha?_

The dog demon seemed displeased about the non-instant items the group held as well. It seemed only Kagome was excited in the fact that they had to put stuff and gather to create a dinner.

"Yeah..." he said roughly "We'll need water though, and something flat"

"What?" Sango all but shouted "You can cook!"

Miroku laughed at the outburst but more so at the blush that spread across in irritation against the hanyou's cheeks.

Kagome just nodded "We did all the time together...Sango can you and Miroku get water? Me and Inuyasha can start otherwise..."

-  
-  
-

"Don't see why the stupid dolt couldn't retrieve his own water" she said bluntly "He probably can smell it while here we are without a hint!"

"How 'bout that sound of running water?" Miroku questioned with a smile

Sango gave him a look but just followed as he lead to the supply. She had to admit he was acting almost nice today. He hadn't yet tried again for another feel and was being pleasant to her.

_Smile_

Her face blushed at his words. It made her wonder a bit if it was a true statement of if he was just trying out another pick up line. If it was the later it was embarrassing to admit that the phrase had actually hit something.

She stopped watching as he took the holder for the water and dipped it into the stream.

Maybe he was just trying to make friends with her, try to lighten the mood between them. He had no doubt felt her animosity.

Mentally shrugging her shoulders, she thought _why not?_ It was better to be friends and work together when it came down to it.

"Need any help?"

-  
-  
-

"Don't see why you had to say that" he said gruffly. He took flour, seeing it was the right amount and poured it with the rest of the ingredients that had been gathered to the bowl "It made me sound...Stupid"

"Human?"

"Isn't it the same thing?" he shot hardly

Kagome just sighed, putting her hands in the bowl to mix the contents. So what if they knew he cooked. It wasn't really a big deal and in this case it was a blessing. Growing up in a castle she and Sango had been basically served meals. Miroku seemed more to want food handed to him as well, having been traveling as a monk. She was glad someone knew.

The short time she had been with Inuyasha she'd picked up basics but Inuyasha had been on his own for awhile, he had more knowledge to the thing. And though it was a very human thing, instead of devouring a creature, he shouldn't be shamed.

"It's not nice to insult yourself" she said calmly

"I'm _not_ human"

"Your half" she said pointedly. Her hands went to the bowl too, helping tomesh the food "Why go against what you are?"

"Because it's not what I am" he said gruffly. The mess of food gushed through his fingers as he squeezed it hard "I'm not human and I don't want to be"

Kagome's face grew intoa scowl, he was being a jerk. He was commenting like the thing was a bad thing. She never thought of being human as a weakness, why should he? If anything it was a strength, it gave him more control than a full demon.

"Is it wrong that I see you that way?" she questioned hesitantly "Is it wrong to think that you and me are the same?"

He sighed heavily "You would just be lying to yourself..."

"But you're---"

"That's enough!" he shouted causing her to shift away "I don't want you saying another comment like that you understand me? I'm not human Kagome and as much as you would like me to be, as much as you would like to believe that, I'm _not_!"

_Silence_

The dough continued messing between her fingers as the silence lengthened. She kept her eyes down to the task, not daring to look into those golden eyes now burning in anger. Next to her fingers her eyes glanced to Inuyasha's. The clawed body part were almost angrily molding together the food, almost like he was trying to ride off the emotions.

It was the first time she actually realized he did have claws. He never used them against her. When she thought of his hands she'd think of them being used to brush away her tears or being a catalyst to carry her. They were him, not human, not demon, not hanyou. Just like he had said about her.

_"I don't see you as human...I see you as Kagome"_

"I never said I wanted you to be human" she said quietly "I never thought it and I don't want it. I like who you are Inuyasha. You aren't human you aren't a hanyou" She let her bread drop to the bowl, instead her hands reached out for his, squeezing them as he too released the dough. Together they lifted there heads as Kagome smiled into the golden eyes of comfort "To me you are only you"

"Awe! Did we miss a touching moment?"

Kagome smiled but Inuyasha flushed pulling his hand away from hers. "Did you get the water?"

"Aye aye!" he stated as Sango and him placed the container to her side "Your water as instructed master"

Sango and Miroku took a seat together as they looked down to the mix as Inuyasha reached for the water pouring what assumed to be the amount needed. Then her and him both plunged their hands at the dough, making it more into dough and less to powder.

"That's bread?" Sango questioned almost tired. She brought a hand against her knee as it served to levee her head in it's palm "Looks like...brown"

Choosing not to acknowledge, Inuyasha just handing Kagome the giant lump and reached for the flat rock. It wasn't like anything back at his house but he could adjust if he needed to.

Taking the lump from Kagome, he handed it to Miroku "Knead it"

"No thanks" Miroku said with all of his boyish charm "I don't _need_ it but" he turned to Sango "Do you _need_ it?"

Sango smiled lightly with a head shake but accepted it "Not really..." she turned to Kagome "Do you _need_ it Kagome?"

"Just what I always wanted!"

"Fuck all of you..." Inuyasha said taking it from the girl. He dropped it onto the flat stone then proceeded in pulling it into four pieces "Each kneads their own"

Still smiling, the companions all gathered around the board and started following Inuyasha's motions of shaping their dough. Noting this, though it was annoying to have them all pretty close to him, it kinda felt good. Not only to have them trying to match what he could do to his, but being together.

When he had run from his home he had the original intent of never conversing with another again. Humans and demons alike had done nothing more than make his life have a bitter taste. But now being here, having them laugh and question what he was doing, made him question his beliefs.

Across from him Kagome's lump dropped to thestone and he too followed suit. Miroku's and Sango's followed after, looking quite unattractive to say the least.

"Yours is a blob, not bread" Miroku announced pointing to Sango's

"It's not a blob" Kagome defended "It's more like a...a banana" she pointed at the outline "See?"

Sango snorted poking Miroku's "Well yours looks like...like a monkey" she gave Kagome a wink "It suits you"

"Fair enough" Miroku shrugged "But Kagome's looks like a warm...a fat one"

The three laughed in there own faulty creation, but Kagome took the time to look at Inuyasha's "Don't bother with his" she smiled in tease "It's perfect"

"If you cross your eyes" Miroku offered staring at the dough "You can almost make out a dog"

The two girls leaned in for a try but the pan was snatched as Inuyasha put it to the flames

"Kami!" he cried "It's just bread!"

-  
-  
-

**Next Chapter: I Won't Let Him Win**


	17. I Won't Let Him Win

**A/N: Another update...lalalalala**

_Disclaimer: No Inuyasha isn't mine... _

-  
-  
-

"Do you actually think Naraku is going to be there?"

The three others looked to the girl in ill ease. The mention of the name just brought the atmosphere down from happy and relaxing to cold and unsettling. Especially since it was Kagome, who before would practically cry in his title, was now asking.

"He could" Miroku finally answered "It would be best too, if he was. To put him out of this world once and for all...it'd be best to be done quickly"

After her bread was done and everyone had settled from the laughing fit over the shaped molds, it had hit Kagome, really hit her that they were close to coming to Naraku. It had been more than a month now since she had to look into that face, had to imagine his hands on her, feel his presence...

She didn't have to tell them, but to the core of her bones she was terrified of him.

"Stop worrying, Kagome" Inuyasha said casually next to her "We'll take him out and then you can get on with your life. He won't have a chance to glance at you let alone talk to you...I'll cut him down before he even knows you're there"

Kagome smiled weakly in thanks. Inuyasha seemed confident about the thing, but then again when wasn't he?

Maybe it was because she knew Naraku the most. Although he had barely let her do things he had still talked to her. At times she would listen at other times she'd space out. When she did though it was horrific listening to what he wanted to accomplish, what his goals were. He was a power mad creature. Too dangerous and crazy to be around, in her mind.

"Something troubles me" Miroku started "For such a evil demon you would think he would have left some evil aura along the path...I don't sense any..."

"Demon?" Inuyasha and Sango shouted causing the monk to fall back

"Naraku's not a demon" Sango said hardly "He was human. Why in the hell would they let a demon into a _human_ kingdom?"

"Did he look human?"

"Yes" she confirmed

"Did he feel human?"

The young girl seemed to have lost her nerve as her shoulders slumped

Miroku sighed shaking his head "The most dangerous of demons are the ones who parade as human. They have ways of concealing their demon features, minds, and auras. The look human act human, but simply are not" Miroku spoke more seriously "I know this because the void in my hand is one only a demon can give...Naraku is an imposture of a---Kagome?"

The young girl had gotten to her feet so suddenly it caught everyone's attention. Her head was bowed, so that her face could not be seen, covered by her own bangs. Then slowly she made her way to a tree a ways off and slumped against it.

Her mind felt blank, her soul shattered. The only thing she could comprehend was a simple phrase _"I was raped by a demon"_

At the same time Sango and Inuyasha stood.

"I'll talk with her" Sango said lightly "She needs to--"

"You don't know" he said simply. Closing the discussion with the phrase he was relieved to hear the shift of her sitting back to her spot.

He was the only one who knew what had actually transpired between Kagome and Naraku in the period of her absence. It was hard for Kagome to come to grips with the thing as it was, but now...Naraku was a demon.

Without a word he took a seat to her side. She didn't make a move, her body remained frozen her eyes unfocused and glazed in front of her. It reminded him horribly of when he had first taken her in. How she had jut sat there, waiting for something, a command, a comfort.

Lifeless.

In front of the two Inuyasha barely made out the other companions getting to their places to rest for the night. The fire was put out and there was an unsettling silence that blanketed the two.

"Kagome--"

"I was raped by a demon"

Her voice was soft, almost inaudible and was spoken in monotone. Not that it shouldn't be hitting her but she didn't have to act this way. It was scaring him, he realized. He had come so used to her voice, used to her energy and smiles that it was now scaring him to have her be this way once more

For the life of him he just wanted to embrace her hold her until all her tears came tumbling out, drain her of all her pains and sorrows. But something told him they needed to talk--she needed to talk.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Maybe not that best thing to say it...

Her head shot to him instantly "What do you mean...?"

"I said what are you going to do?" he repeated a little harder "Are you going to sit here and stare off?"

"I don't see why not..." she sadly replied.

Much to his disturbance her face was still expressionless, and her voice still spoken in soft monotone. The only thing he could do was to make her see. She couldn't bring herself into this state, as much pain it was causing her, she needed to let it out. He needed to make her cry.

"So he's won" he said bitterly catching her attention a bit "Why the hell are we out here then? If you're not going to fight why the fuck am I still here?"

Her head titled a little "You're right"

"I am" he confirmed "I shouldn't be wasting my fuckin' time with a girl who doesn't know how to fight her own battles. Sit her and stare Kagome. Let him take you from miles way...that's what you want isn't it? To let him have you?"

This time her face faltered a bit "I--"

"You what?" he said hardly "You want me to cry for you? Boo who! Kagome is a weak girl who's gonna be pushed over. Happy?"

"I--"

"Is this what you really want" he whispered cruelly, leaning closer to her "You want to sit her blankly? You want to do what Naraku wants you to?" he pulled back "That's exactly what he was expecting" he stood giving her a cold look "Even while you may feel free...you're still acting his prisoner"

Not being strong enough to look directly into her eyes he spun, his heels digging into the earth as he made his way over to an even farther tree.

Kami, he had hated it--every word he had spoken. He felt like he had just betrayed her right now, telling her she was weak and pathetic. It was all lies; she was strong for keeping on going like this, strong for not breaking down and giving her life away.

He only hoped that she knew it.

-  
-  
-

_"...weak girl...wasting time...why the fuck am I here...he's won..."_

Everyone of his phrases. She could remember each as they were said clearly, pierced into her mind, etched into the stone of her heart. Inuyasha was speaking the truth, wasn't he?

Since the day she had run from his feeble defenses, she had still been his prisoner. From the time she had sought out Inuyasha's comfort she had still been his. The moment she had accepted the help from Sango and Miroku she was still a captive.

Her freedom was a sham, she kept sinking herself into a sadness, this lifeless-ness that Inuyasha had explained.

It made her feel she was back at the castle, lying naked on the carpet. Shivering from cold and from fear. The dread that he was coming for her at the end of the day. That his cold hands would be once again be probing her. That he'd once again mange to take away what was left of her soul.

But he was a demon now...was there a difference?

He had still committed horrible acts to her, still tortured and violated her. Was there really a more horrid to the scenario? Whether he was demon or whether he be human who committed it, the facts were that it was the acts that were punishable, not his title.

And what was worse was that he _was_ winning! For everything that Inuyasha had done for her, for all that he'd said to help her live once more she was crushing it.

For the first time since the news her face fell into a sadness, her features were no longer bleak or emotionless. Shaking her head she decided she didn't want him to win anymore. Inuyasha had given up his life and living to help her. He put aside his own needs for her's and she was putting that all to shame.

She wouldn't let Naraku win and she would not fail Inuyasha.

On sleep warped legs she stood, leaning against the trees bark to regain feeling. In front of her the scene was quite and serene, only noticing for the first time that Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep and the fire had been long since extinguished. A little father from them Inuyasha slept against a tree.

She had only realized how long now she must have been spaced , lost to the nothingness in which Naraku had taught her to become.

Pushing herself off the tree, she made way to where he had gone. More than anything she wanted to be near him right now. Wanted to feel him beside her and know that he was there. In her heart she knew, absolutely knew, she could free herself from Naraku. But she also knew she needed help.

Her feet stopped right in front of him, and without much surprise on either of their part Inuyasha raised his head to her's as there eyes locked.

Her face instantly shattered from it's mask of imperturbable sorrow, tears welling her eyes as her vision blurred leaving her to drop to her knees in front of him. She felt his arms bringing her to him, felt the familiar presence as she was completely engulfed into his body.

Her mouth parted in no attempt to remain quiet as sobs escaped her lips to go alongside the tears that continuously soaked her cheeks. Her face pressed into his chest willing for her to just be closer to him, be in his scent to soothe her, give her the strength she needed.

He would understand her; he would stand with her through this and believe in her. He would be there and with that knowledge there was no reason to fear Naraku. No reason to bury herself in passionless facades. He was here now.

Her hands pushed against his chest as she desperately sought to find his eyes. His golden orbs locked onto hers to seehis expression was completely new, it had so much emotion, so much understanding in it...

"Inuyasha" she choked out trying to keep his face in sight from the onslaught of tears "I won't let Naraku win"

-  
-  
-

**Yay Kagome! C:**

**Next Chapter: To Dance Alone**

**Thanks to everyone who takes thetime to review!  
((I've compiled a list that I'll just add to--me equals lazy...hehe))**

Amaya Mitama,  
AnimeAngelz,  
Anime-Devil-101  
AnimeFan27,  
Arwey,  
bobalina,  
catty,  
coldflamez,  
darkxcloudyskyz,  
Desert,  
eyeliner0tears,  
half-angel05,  
iluvramen5990,  
inu girl for life,  
Inuyashas-Puppy-Girl,  
Kagome2,  
kAjIkItSuNe15,  
KP-X,  
Lady Amira,  
Lady Illu,  
LynGreenTea,  
MelonCoke,  
Mini Nicka,  
osuwary,  
remix-69er,  
ScariMoi,  
ShadyLaker,  
Sirenia-Nigh,  
Snow Lepord,  
Stalicon,  
Tevrah,  
videlthedevil666,


	18. To Dance Alone

**A/N: I swear I have a plot O.o;; I'm just working on characterization in these chapters...hehe**

**_Disclaimer: I didn't create Inuyasha... _**

-  
-  
-  
-

"Kami Sango!" he shouted "Please---please tell me that we aren't lost!"

Sango turned from his glare, deciding to remain silent for the moment as she quickened her horse a distance from Inuyasha's.

Maybe she didn't know _exactly_ where the castle was but she felt her guess was just as good as anyone's. When Kagome and herself would go to the castle they'd be traveling by carriage. And though Sango may have been more awake during the travel then Kagome...they hadn't been there for years! Give her a break already!

The sound of horse shoes surrounded her as Miroku came to one side and Inuyasha and Kagome took to her other

"We're lost" Inuyasha stated simply

"We are not" she defended trying to spare some pride "See up there? There's a village" all looked ahead accordingly to the approaching roof tops "We'll stay there for the night...I know exactly where we are..."

Maybe it was a bit of an overstatement but the place did seem at least a bit familiar. Looking around she knew she had been near it before, it gave her some hope at least.

It had been two weeks since the group had started traveling together and she had to admit, despite little quirks here and there, she enjoying the company of everyone. Like they had formed some kind of family.

Miroku was pleasant and bearable and she often found herself enjoying the conversation they shared on the road. A lot better than his cheesy pick up lines. And Inuyasha and her had reached some point of understanding, for they were no longer at each others throats.

All in all she loved the group to pieces.

That's why she was probably feeling a little bad that she didn't have the exact notion to where they were. She sort of knew, but sort of...ah hell, she was clueless.

"I hope they have a hot spring here" Kagome voiced "I could really use a bath...Inuyasha too. He smells"

"Keh"

"I hope they have beautiful ladies here" Miroku chipped in "I could use a good---"

_Whack_

"Stupid hentai" Inuyasha murmured as his hand found it's way back to the reins "Don't see why you still keep doing that...how many rejections have you gotten?"

Sango looked pointedly to the injured monk. He had been adding a new thing to his lines and pick ups. Now instead of whisking them away with wondrous words he simply said "Will you bear my child?"

The first time the group had heard him ask--well, they had nearly been kicked out of a hotel. Miroku had received five lumps to his head. One from each his traveling buddies and one from the manager's daughter, a huge one from the manager. He seemed to have taken that phrase now and though they tried stopping it the group ended up just rolling their eyes.

He never asked her though...hmmm.

Whatever.

The village did look vaguely familiar, though. As they rode through she could have almost sworn that she had traveled through it before. There was an unsettling feeling coming over her now...

"We'll stay there" Inuyasha pointed off to a nice looking hotel as the three followed him to it. After a moment he raised an eyebrow "Is it me or does everything look familiar...?"

"Just you!" Sango cut in a little nervously "After all the villages all start to look alike after a while, don't they?" she laughed nervously causing the group to give her a look "I mean once you've been to one town you've seen them all right?"

After tying the horses down Miroku and Kagome waited outside while Sango and Inuyasha went to seek out rooms. While walking down the hall, Sang began to feel a little uneasy...it _was_ familiar...

"We've been here, Sango"

"Don't be silly!" she said hardly "You've been here, but I know I haven't"

He raised an eyebrow as she tried to muster back a most serious look, though once he turned she flinched. Crap.

Ringing the little bell on the counter a man instantly appeared to greet them. His face sprung into a smile "Ah lord Inuyasha!" he exclaimed "You guys have returned from your trip already?"

-  
-  
-  
-

"So we're back where we started then" Kagome announced unnecessarily "I thought I recognized the place where Inuyashagot the horses..."

"Sorry" Sango said sadly "I thought I knew but---"

"But you didn't and now we've accomplished nothing" he snorted "Thanks a lot..."

"Oh shush it" Kagome said giving him a look. Putting an arm around her saddened friend, she gave her a light hug "You tried Sango..."

"Yes" Miroku announced as his arms embraced the two of them "We all tried and surely Sango can not be blamed...right, Inuyasha?"

The dog demon just snorted crossing his arms and looking to the unusually crowded streets. There were smells floating all around of food and people. The food interested him but the smelly people didn't. Was there something going on?

Right before Miroku had a chance to move his hand to a certain area on both of the women in his arms, Inuyasha pulled atKagome's wrist, detaching her from the monks hold. Sango taking the hint moved away, leaving a very sad Miroku.

"Let's go inside" he stated "I think there's something going on and I don't--"

"It's a festival"

The group looked behind them to see a small girl holding out an array of food "It's the summer festival" she squeaked as the plate was raised into view "Try some food...they'll be more too"

"Summer festival?" Kagome questioned, stepping up to the plate. She took a piece of what she hoped wassomethingeatiable and chewed on it "It's like a feast?"

"Yep!" the girl confirmed cheerily "They'll be food and music and dancing--"

"Dancing?" Kagome clapped, turning to Inuyasha "We _have_ to go! I love dancing!"

"No way in hell" he stated trying to look past the pout she was throwing

Kagome smiled. She kinda loved the challenge when it came her way. This wouldn't be too hard and he already seemed ready to give in at the pretty little pout.

Grabbing his hands, she smiled sweetly "Please Inuyasha"

-  
-  
-  
-

For the life of him he couldn't believe he was sitting there. Dancing was one of his most hated past times, along with being around humans. And just his luck the two were mingling together.

From his spot against an erected seat for the festivities, he watched wearily as Kagome danced with some boy. He had been able to crack in the hopes of her actually coming to the thing, but to dance, he wouldn't do that. Not for her, not for anyone.

Least he wanted was to prance around with some drunk humans, going in circles for pointless reasons. Instead he had admitted her to go off and dance with the other losers the place held, preferring that he stay slouched to the stupid log in case one of her partners may pull something.

One of her partners indeed! The girl had been throwing herself around with so many men it was disgusting and he knew that she'd be reeking of all of them by the time the group finally hit the mats.

In a way it made him happy. Kagome had come along way since they had first met and to see her smiling face as she talked and laughed with the others...it made him feel good. For what she had been through, for what she was still struggling against, she deserved every ounce of happiness the world could offer her.

Then why did he suddenly feel an urge to pull her away from it...?

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Sango called as her form appeared to his side "What are you doing?"

"Keeping Kagome safe"

"Ahhh..." Sango replied, nodding her head "She looks happy doesn't she?"

"Course she does..."

Kagome was a people person and as much as he was unwilling to admit it, she needed to talk with others that wasn't himself. She belonged out there with everyone; enjoying herself and meeting people of her own kind.

Wearily he watched as she was twirled by a boy whom had taken the place of another. For a brief second he could have sworn that his hand had slid a little too far from her waist, and he would have gotten up to pull her away but another presence interupted.

"Hey guys" Miroku said cheerily, the boyish grin claiming his face. He looked down to the two "Whatcha doing?"

"Watching Kagome so that no guys may touch her harm her or otherwise rape her in hope to keep her safe, but only keeping in mind her happiness as well" Sango explained in one breath

"Lovely" Miroku dropped to Inuyasha's opposite side "Hungry?"

Sango reached over the hanyou, taking some of the offered foodbut Inuyasha didn't seem to be listening. To his sides Miroku and Sango continued ranting but he didn't take notice. Instead he seemed to have a glazed stare that was set to the girl he was watching.

At the beginning of her recovery he knew that she'd eventually take leave from him. He came to pass that once he had ridden the world of the evil that had hurt her, she would be free to live where she pleased. She'd go off and he'd go on back to the life he had made for himself.

Why then, did the idea of her departure suddenly leave a metallic taste to his mouth?

Kagome stopped for a moment from her dancing and turned to see the group watching her. Witha huge smile planted across her face, she waved and blew them a kiss. Miroku and Sango returned the gesture but Inuyasha remained staring.

He saw the confusion that etched her face as the two made eye contact, but she was once again whisked away by another dance partner.

"The guy seems shifty to me" Miroku said rubbing his chin "I don't like him..."

"He looks like you" Sango said dryly "Then we should pull him away, right Inuyasha?"

She needed to be with these people, they were her kind and it was where she belonged. And as much as the thought hurt him, she'd have to leave him. She was no longer an injured girl seeking comfort. She was a fiery women who handed comfort.

At Naraku's death she'd have her own life.

After this was over, they'd go there separate ways...

-  
-  
-  
-

**Inuyasha is such a baka...**

**Next Chapter: In Sickness and In Health**

**The (( horribly lazy)) review List!  
Those who are in italics, thank you for the comments this past weekend! C:**

Amaya Mitama, _AnimeAngelz_, _Anime-Devil-101_, AnimeFan27,_Arwey_,bobalina, catty, coldflamez, darkxcloudyskyz, Desert, _eternal emerald_, _eyeliner0tears_, half-angel05, _iluvramen5990_, inu girl for life, _Inuyashas-Puppy-Girl_, _Kagome2_, _kAjIkItSuNe15_, KP-X, Lady Amira, Lady Illu, _LynGreenTea_, MelonCoke, Mini Nicka, osuwary, _remix-69er_, _ScariMoi_, ShadyLaker, Sirenia-Nigh, Snow Lepord, Stalicon, _Tevrah_, _videlthedevil666 _

-  
-  
-  
-


	19. In Sickness and In Health

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N: The comments I've been getting lately are so flattering :blushes: Thank you so much--I'll put my lazy review list up on my last post of the weekend C:**

**And! I'm working on editing more...Spelling is my weakest area**

**-  
-  
-  
-**

"So I would say you _did_ have fun?"

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, giving her friend a huge hug "The best! I haven't danced in _sooooo_ long. I can't believe how long I was out there! It must be so late by now!"

Sango laughed "Miroku passed out awhile back so he wouldn't notice" She shook her head "Too much sake for him, I had to drag him to his room. My room is here" she pointed to the door behind her "Miroku's is to one side, and Inuyasha's to the other side" she shrugged "He didn't say anything but I assume you're sharing his"

Kagome nodded, giving her friend another big hug "Night Sango. I just hope I can walk in the morning!"

She laughed "Night Kagome"

The night had to be one of the best she had in long time. It was a night that made her completely oblivious to everything around her, made her feel like she was a new person. Although the name Kagome would roll off her name in introduction she felt as if she was saying Akane or Bill. It was exactly what she wanted--no--what she needed.

It was almost a blessing that Sango didn't know where she was going.

Silently she opened the door and entered the room dubbed Inuyasha's. In the middle of the room were two beds next to each other. Obviously he had paid for more of the higher priced facilities again. On the one closest to her, Inuyasha's form was seen unmoving as he slept.

Sighing in relief to finally drop to the bed, she made her way quietly to where he rested. Although once she knelt to his side upon the mattress, his eyes opened.

"You're late"

"I didn't know I had a curfew" she said with a teasing smile

"It's late" he corrected hardly, giving her a cold look "You shouldn't be out there, even with Sango, at this hour. It's not safe for women"

"I know"

She was too tired to argue let alone care to what was actually passing through his lips. All she wanted to do was drop dead. She shifted, about ready to take her spot on his chest when a clawed hand laid against her shoulder, stopping her.

"Not tonight, Kagome" he said angrily "Go to the other bed"

Her mouth opened in protest to the odd demand, the two had always slept together, but his voice cut her to it.

"We aren't always going to be able to do this" he sated angrily "Soon, we'll both be sleeping by ourselves" he turned with a snort as his back faced her "Might as well get used to it now..."

Her face faltered but her lips uttered "Oh...okay"

Confused and saddened at his sudden change in behavior, she slipped over to the bed at his side. Closing her eyes she sort of felt an emptiness, a void without his presence directly beside her.

Little did she know she wasn't alone in the feeling.

-  
-  
-  
-

Sango sighed heavily as she allowed her body to collapse beneath her. She didn't care that it wasn't a nice cushion, a thin mat, or someone's arms. She didn't care that it was in fact cold hard ground. She just needed to fall more than anything.

For everyone it had been a very, very bad day.

It had started when Inuyasha had yelled at Kagome to wake up, saying that it was her fault if she was tired for staying out so late. Kagome had begrudgingly agreed but he hadn't stopped there, just kept ordering her to hurry up and go faster.

At that point he had turned on Sango asking her where the fuck they were supposed to head now since she had gotten them lost. Miroku and Kagome had tried fending him off her but Inuyasha hadn't been done there.

Next, he complained that Miroku needed to stop going after women because the last thing he wanted was to be related to someone who was a rapist. Miroku hadn't said anything, just gave him a cold look.

Kagome had suggested to ride with Sango, asking if Inuyasha was feeling okay. At this he had flipped, all but throwing the girl on his horse and shouting for Sango to hurry up.

The rest of the trip was ill and to fight Inuyasha on the subject would just be adding to the flame. At the stop for lunch, Sango suggested that Kagome try to settle the hanyou down. The young girlhad only shaken her head, saying sometimes he needed to vent.

How long he was going to need this ventilation was the problem.

Raising her head she saw Miroku was leaning against a tree with his eyes shut. A few feet away Kagome was being helped down from the horse. The two had arrived later than Miroku and herself and brought up the rear as usual.

Looking disgusted, Inuyasha sniffed the air "_This_ is the place we're sleeping?"

"Sorry it doesn't suit you, Prince" she mocked falling back to the ground "There's no place better. If you want to go off, I employ you..."

She barely heard the growl, almost seeing his angered face, but refused to get back up. It was just too long of a day. All she wanted now was sleep and food...

"What the hell do you mean that _I_ forgot the food!" Inuyasha shouted to the monk "You were the one who had it!"

_And sleep_ she repeated closing her eyes _lots of sleep_.

-  
-  
-  
-

Together he and Inuyasha, who had cooled down quite a bit since yesterday, agreed that their best chance would be to go back to Kagome's castle. Sango had openly admitted that she no longer was sure she knew the exact location of the place and it was the best bet now.

"Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked wearily as the girl appeared at his side "Did you get the blanket and canteen?"

"Yea" she nodded quietly "They're with Sango"

He nodded, lifting her onto the horse then turned to the onlookers "I'll lead this time, I know the fastest way there" he said sternly "We should make it in two days tops"

Miroku and Sango got on their horse's waiting as Inuyasha took to the head of his shared horse.

"Y'alright Kagome?"

She nodded once more as he grabbed the reins, taking off into a quick pace ahead.

Sighing, Miroku and Sango followed pace a few trails behind.

Aside from Inuyasha's yelling tantrum yesterday, he had noticed that him and Kagome had been acting peculiar. Separate they were as normal as they had always been, but when they spoke together it was almost half-hearted. And with some curiosity he had also noted that the two hadn't slept together last night.

Something had to have happened between the two. Whether it was a realization or an argument it was making Inuyasha screwy.

On the other hand, he felt Sango and his friendship had been taking a turn for the better. The two spent a lot of time talking he realized, and he enjoyed it. She was different from most girls he knew.

Her stories and insights fascinated him and he was more than happy to talk to her when given the chance. She too seemed to have taken to him. Opposed to before where she had glared, she now smiled.

And hell did he love that smile.

-  
-  
-  
-

"Do you think they'll recognize me?" Kagome asked "I haven't been seen for awhile..."

"I'm sure they'll be surprised if anything" Sango said, lying onto her blanket "They do think you're dead after all...Are you sleeping?"

Kagome shook her head "I think I'll stay up a little bit more"

"Need my company?"

"I'll be fine" she said, shaking her head "Night Sango"

Tomorrow was the day they'd be going back to the castle. Inuyasha had estimated at this pace they could get there and spend the night if they were lucky enough. The two had been on odd ends lately and she hadn't told him at the time, but she really wasn't thinking too fondly of spending the night there.

Eventually, when Naraku was killed she knew she'd return to take over her faded rule, but now she still had her demons to face within it. Just the thought of the castle gave her a flash image of the darkened bedroom she was forced to. Of a shadow moving his way to her. Of hands reaching out to...she shuddered trying to shake the image.

Like she had told Inuyasha, she refused to let Naraku win her over. He had taken her soul from her once and she wouldn't allow it again. Though somehow withthe hanyou'smood for the last two days, her confidence seemed to have flickered.

He had barely talked to her since the festival. And his sudden change about their sleeping habits had her confused and lost at their relationship--if it be called that.

At the moment he was leaned again a tree, his eyes closed and head slightly bent down. She could barely make out the expression on his face but she was sure it was either one of peaceful slumber or conscious anger.

Maybe, if he was awake, she could explain her fears to him. Try to get some encouragement If anything, someone to talk to put her mind at ease. The least she wanted was Naraku haunting her while she slept.

As she suspected, the hanyou was still awake. His head raised a bit as she made way to his side, taking a seat next to him. Only until he shifted over a bit did she realize that she had sat so close to him, but the movement kind of hurt.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"About the castle..." she started hesitantly

"You're scared"

"Yea..." she replied feeling at least a bit better that he understood

"Don't be"

Her face saddened at the response. That didn't sound like something he would say at all. He'd at least have her try to talk out her fears, show that she could handle them and that it was stupid to think what she was thinking.

The words he had spoken gave nothing of the effect. Just an empty feeling like someone had failed giving her the other part of her meal.

It was bothering her now to a point of anger and deep hurt. Inuyasha was acting weird and maybe he was angry at her, maybe he was sick, maybe sad...

Her mind thought to when it first started, after the festival. Though something else was tugging at her senses for explanation. She had to know...

"Why do you not like sleeping with me anymore?" she blurted. At another time the words would have tinted her cheeks but this was serious and she wanted the truth. You don't just not feel like it one day.

"You're not sick anymore, Kagome" he said hardly. He stood slowly before looking down on her with piercing amber eyes "You don't need me to care for you anymore..."

With tears barely concealed she watched Inuyasha's form move to another tree, away from her.

It was only because she was sick that he had been acting that way...?

The way he was talking, it sounded like he only cared for her and treated her like that was because she had been "sick."

A lump formed in her throat.

And now that she was much better he was treating her like everyone else...like every other human that he thought of. Like any other one he had kicked out of his forest and his heart...?

The words made her want to scream and pull out her hair. Made her want to be sick again just to get his attention and care, but the more sensible part of her mind stopped the outburst.

She shouldn't be getting upset. They weren't attached, they weren't married, and they weren't a couple. If Inuyasha had only acted that way because she was sick, she had to deal with it.

It didn't matter because she still needed him to help her, and he was still there to do it. He would help her be free and even if he wasn't as heart filled to the thing as he had been, he still cared about her as she did him.

For her, that was enough.

-  
-  
-  
-

**That's not enough for me...must put them back together... C:**

**Next Chapter: A Little Interferance**


	20. A Little Interference

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**

**_-  
-  
-  
-_**

"You should slow down a bit Inuyasha" Kagome announced, pulling on his sleeve for attention "I can't see either of them anymore"

"They'll catch up" he stated simply "We'll all make it in time even if they're slower"

"I still wish I could see them..."

Much to her surprise, but relief, Inuyasha slowed his horse down into a casual trot. A much needed rest for the poor animal who seemed to be panting from exhaustion. Inuyasha had made him stay in a fast paced run since the morning and the creature was literally ready to drop dead.

Travel dropped aside, she reached out for the reins, gripping them over Inuyasha's own hands to pull the beast to a complete stop.

"What are you doing?" he asked almost exasperated

Much to his annoyance it seemed, she slid off the horse and went for the supplies attached to the back. Finding what she needed she went to the front of the horse, raising to him a bowl of water. The dark eyes briefly met hers in gratitude before starting to hungrily drink the offering.

"She's tired" Kagome voiced absently. The unoccupied hand rose gently, stroking the horse's mane in an apologetic way to Inuyasha's rough treatment.

He made eye contact with her briefly before looking behind them to watch for the other two. Like the last days he seemed distanced from her, but she already told herself that she couldn't let that bother her. She wanted him there whether he was inclined to her or not. For the time they did have, she wanted it to be pleasant.

"You're quiet" she voiced looking from the silky mane to golden eyes "Are you feeling okay?"

"Honestly" he said with a sigh "I'm anything but fine"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she offered softly

"No"

Trying not to have the words hit her too much; she offered him a gentle smile "Well if you do, just know that I'm here for you"

_Slam_

The wind was completely knocked from her as her body slammed face first into the hard packed ground. Her first reaction was to raise her head to see the cause of her pain, but something stopped it, more pointedly someone.

"Stay down"

She hesitantly obeyed wondering what was going on. She knew now that Inuyasha had smacked her to the ground, and it was he who was stopping her from his position on top, but why he taking the actions still was unknown.

Silence engulfed the two before he slowly lifted himself from her. Peeling herself off the ground she looked to his face for some explanation to the sudden move, but he was looking off to the side of them. On top of his head his ears were twirling in anticipation to unwelcome sounds, his body focused on that as well, as he tensed up beside her.

"What--"

A hand covered her mouth as her words were cut, though he still didn't look at her "Come here Kagome---slowly"

Her heart skipped a beat but she did as he said, sliding next to him as close as their bodies would allow the action. An arm slipped around her waist as he gently clutched her to his side.

Kagome's heart speed up a little more not only to his action but what was the motivation behind it.

_Boom_

Quicker than she thought he was able to, the two sprang from the ground and landed above a now desecrated patch of land. Kagome barely had time to register that their horse was getting away before she was brought to another tree, evading yet another possible decapitation.

Looking closer she saw that the areas looked burned, tiny flames licked around the trees and even on the ground they were visible. Inuyasha must have noticed too, his eyes visibly narrowed.

"We have an old friend" he stated as a cruel smile touched his lips "Looks like he came back for another round"

"The one who burnt--"

"Yea"

It was not her imagination; Inuyasha's face grew more angered at the realization. Although he had said little of it, saying it was more important that the two of them had survived; the house had been his home. And she had a feeling that whoever burnt it should be very sorry.

Below them a bush shifted slightly. Kagome eyes widened, instantly pointing down with a gasp. Before she could comprehend his actions Inuyasha had made his way to the ground without her, drawing his sword to the demon.

A hand went to her chest as the other gripped the tree for support. Below her, she couldn't make out anything considering she was pretty high up, but she could make out some shuffling of clothes and squeals which she supposed was Inuyasha and the demon. This had to be a partner in the burning, Naraku's men never worked alone. Nor did he.

A hand gripped her arm suddenly and had her spun, looking onto what had to be the second most horrific looking demon she had ever come to face with. His skin was a chalk white hue and his eyes were blazing red. On her gripped shoulder she felt his claws; she only imagined the ripping skin because before she had time to dwell, the thing had her in his arms.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shut up bitch" the creature growled, silencing her with a hand as he landed a ways from where she had been "Naraku needs you, so either we can do this the hard way or the easy way..."

"He--he can't have me" she shouted pushing away from the creature "He's banned from the kingdom, he can no longer have my power"

The beast smirked at her further movements from him, almost pleased at the torment that burned in her eyes. "Ku ku ku" he mocked "Naraku needs your eyes. No longer does he need your kingdom for power"

"Tell him to fuck off!"

With strength she had completely forgotten she owned, she sent an energy blast to the creature. His form hit the trees trunk in a hard thump, though not before Kagome saw the surprise etched across the creature's face.

Looking down to her hands in disbelief, she silently thanked her mother for being a miko. To her dismay the creature recovered quicker than expected though and in an instant he had a deadly hold on her as he thrust her back into the trunk.

Her eyes widened from the hard contact of bark to flesh as the breath was taken from her. Once again her mind set off alarms, her voice instantly shouting "Inuyasha!"

"Naraku will be pleased to see you haven't died, all the more reason to give him power"

At this Kagome's interest was caught "Power?" she questioned while trying to regain feeling to her back "What power?"

"You'll see soon enough, bitch" he replied, releasing her as her feet touched the branch "Your eyes will be put to good use soon--"

Seeing her chance for an opening and his unwillingness to comply with her question, she kicked under what she assumed was his joint, watching as the creature fell backwards to the ground.

Clinging to the trunk, she realized that the move was bad. If he wasn't knocked out that meant he could see her but she couldn't see him. And despite the morning sun on her back, the forest was still darkened from the thick patches of trees.

Not exactly thinking things through, she started heading down the trunk. Perhaps on the ground she'd at least have a chance to fight him off with these powers...on the tree she didn't have a choice.

Relief washed over her as she was met with no pale form on the ground. Not waiting for his appearance, she ran back for where she approximated Inuyasha had been.

An uplifted root in the path had her knocked to her feet as she was, for the second time, face planted into the cold earth. A sound caught her attention as her head turned just in time to see a pair of red eyes going for her.

Forgetting that she had her powers she curled in a ball ducking as she waited for the creature to take her captive once more...

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

Her head rose slowly from the temporary ball she had created. His sword was once again in its sheath and as he looked down to her, the white beast in two pieces behind him

He almost looked hesitant to approach her.

"Ummm—yea..."

He took a step closer, offering her a hand up before proceeding to look her over "Did you get hurt?" he asked almost heavily

"Nothing too bad" she replied, though her hand went to her shoulder rubbing the spot where she had been gripped "You?"

"Fine"

Instead of his eyes, she looked to his feet seemingly interested in their existence. He seemed so detached. For her nearly being kidnapped and taken back to Naraku he was sure acting indifferent to the matter. It made her hurt, a familiar lump she had identified their relationship with theses days.

A clawed hand raised her chin to meet his gaze as his body shifted closer to hers. Her lips remained pressed as she tried to blink away tears, though to no avail. For as she gazed into the honey orbs, she could feel a cold water trace down her face, stopping only once it had soaked Inuyasha's fingers.

As if he had double thought his actions, he pulled away turning his back to her

"Let's go" he said "We can ride with Miroku and Sango"

Tears sliding across her cheeks she followed after her hanyou's form.

-  
-  
-  
-

"I still don't see them...is that them?"

"That's a tree"

"How 'bout that one there?"

"Still a tree" she sighed "Are you blind or something?"

"Blinded only by your beauty, my dear Sango"

Sango rolled her eyes, not quite in the mood for pick upsfor themoment. She could have sworn that she had heard Kagome's scream but it seemed to be across the forest, all around them but in no particular way.

Miroku wasn't helping either; he seemed less concerned about it instead trying to indulge her in a conversation she had no interest in joining. He was a good person to talk to but his over-confidence in their friend's safety was starting to bug her.

"Do you think Inuyasha's strong?"

"Of course I do" Sango replied hardly "What kind of dumb question is that?"

"Well do you think Kagome's strong?" he questioned once more

"IWell, yea..."

"Do you trust them?" this time his face was a little more serious

"That's dumb; you should know that I do"

"Then why are you worrying?" he asked. This time his face broke into a smile "If there's one thing I know its Inuyasha and Kagome know how to keep one another alive and happy. So while they're off doing that, why not be happy ourselves?"

Sango shrugged though with a small smile.

How could she fight that argument? Miroku was right on all accounts, making her feel bad that she wasn't trusting them further. And though she still felt ill at ease about it, she widened her smile to the man beside her.

"That a girl" he said reaching over to pat her shoulder lightly "Now tell me...will you bear my child?"

Sango stopped her horse with an expression of shock, looking out before her as Miroku not seeing the reason took it for something else. He stopped his horse with a feeble smile

"I was just kidding Sango" he explained "I mean, first,we could at least---"

"Inuyasha?"

This time Miroku looked out to what she had actually stopped for to see Inuyasha's form approaching them slowly being followed by Kagome. The first thing that hit her was the fact that they were no longer on horse, the second that they were walking a distance from one another, and lastly that Kagome was clutching her shoulder.

Forgetting her own horse, she threw herself to the ground heading for her friend "Kagome are you aright?" she questioned in concern "What happened?"

Instead of answering she looked to Inuyasha. Sango looked to him as well "What happened?"

"A little interference" he stated "But we lost a horse, we'll have to partner"

Sango looked back to Kagome, her eyes shifting over to her clutched shoulder "You alright?"

"Yea" the younger girl replied "Just a little scratch"

Sango nodded but put an arm around the girl. Her eyes looked so sad, and she didn't know if it was because of the interference or because of someone, namely Inuyasha, but the young girl looked like she needed rest.

"It's getting late Inuyasha" Miroku's voice called out from where he still sat on top of his horse "I think we may want to think about a place to stay for the night"

Sango silently thanked the suggestion as if Miroku had been reading her mind, and she unintentionally gave him a smile.

"Fine. No point in moving" he stated hardly, his eyes drifting to Kagome for an instant before setting back upon the monk "Miroku, let's get a fire"

-  
-  
-  
-

**Next Chapter: When Midnight Terrors Return**


	21. When Midnight Terrors Return

**A/N: This chapter took some editing...if it has something thats too detailed for this site please tell me so I can change it**

**Dreamis in _italics_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**

**-  
-  
-  
-**

_Her body was slammed against the cold stone wall before crumpling into a pile on the floor. From above, the harasser stared into her emotionless eyes; a look of pure hatred claiming his features as he thrust a foot into her side._

_"Tell me where it is"_

_His sandal hit against her tenderside once more but she remained with an unfocused gaze to the wall opposite her. She was lifeless._

_"I know you know, Bitch" he snarled. Taking thick black locks into his hands, he pulled her to stand only to press her back to the wall. His hot breath harassed her face as he leaned closer to her "You can't escape me, Kagome"_

_Her face paled at his words, her eyes widening as his head came to rest on her shoulder. _

_Lips to her ears he whispered "You're going to help me Kagome...I need your eyes..." His body pressed against her"After all this time...You're still mine"_

_She tried shaking her head but she couldn't. He hadn't allowed it and she couldn't go against what he was doing or what he was saying. Instead she remained dormant, allowing no emotion to pass across her face as his hands traveled along her body._

_She didn't want his touches, didn't want the feel of him anywhere near her, and she couldn't stand him giving her pleasure. He enjoyed it and because of that she hated it._

_She hated their naked flesh, she hated their parts of desire and lust. She hated his hot breath to her neck and she hated his hands upon her._

_"Your eyes" he repeated. Unwillingly her body shuddered as his finger continued to play agianst her flesh_

_Her mind blocked out his action, desperately trying to remain numb from his attacks on her body but..._

_She screamed out as her body threatened to collapse to the ground, though not of pleasure. It was of pain._

_Yet he continued on. He started chuckling in her ear as her screams deepened and then he did something she hated worse than having him inside of her, he kissed her._

_A kiss was supposed to be filled with emotion and love, not pain and torment. Naraku was ruining anything and everything for her she could ever associate with having a relationship._

_But still he continued..._

_"Your eyes..."_

_Hands across her flesh_

_"Your eyes"_

_Eyes closed, lips sealed_

_"Your eyes..."_

_-  
-  
-  
-_

"Kagome! Kagome come on, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha what's wrong with her? What's wrong?" a female's voice called in utter concern "Why is she screaming, is she okay? Tell me she's okay!"

"It's okay Sango...she's fine"

"Kagome!" the male's voice shouted once more "Kagome come on girl, you _have_ to wake up"

-  
-  
-  
-

Her body snapped into consciousness as it instantly came into a sitting position. Her chest was pounding rapidly and her voice was all but worn. Her body was shaking slightly and she could feel a light sweat dampening her clothes.

In bewilderment she looked around the silenced room. Miroku had Sango in his arms who looked really scared as tears stained her usually dry face. Inuyasha knelt near her, the one who had called her out of her dream.

"Naraku..." she breathed out fearfully "He...I was...I tired...he said...my eyes"

It was no use; her words wouldn't stick together and they only seemed to be unsettling the room even more at her otherwise incoherent ranting.

Her face cracked as the whole dream came rushing back to her, and without another coherent thought her body sought for his. Her face buried into his chest as she felt the familiar embrace encircle her.

She didn't care that he didn't feel the same way towards her as he had before, didn't care that he hadn't worried that she was nearly taken. Inuyasha was what she needed.

Inuyasha was there to hold her, there to embrace her, and wash away her fears.

It was more than any cheap words

-  
-  
-  
-

The first word that came to her mind was warm. She felt so warm and comfortable, safe and relaxed and she never wanted to leave from the spot. Something was around her like a warm heavy blanket, or a fire...

"Is she awake yet?"

"She just started stirring" Inuyasha's voice replied. Against her she could feel his chest rise and fall with the words "You and Sango start attaching things to the horse's, we have to get going"

"Are you sure she's up to it?" Miroku's voice questioned "I've never seen her--"

"She's tougher than she looks" Inuyasha interposed "Go"

"Aye, aye Captain"

She was with Inuyasha again...?

After so many nights absent of his body around hers...she just never wanted leave. She supposed he only held her because of her dream but if that was the case, it gave her even more reason to hold on to him.

Her head snuggled against his chest as her eyes refused to open. Instead her hands reached to grip the cloth at his chest just wanting them to stay like that, remain in each others presence and in an embrace forever.

Though Inuyasha didn't exactly seem to be going against it, her mind was. Visions from her dreams flew into the otherwise blackness set before her shut eyelids. Naraku's form against hers, making her bleed, ripping her and leaving her a pile of flesh on the floor.

As much as she didn't want to, she actually thought about the dream and knew it was new. She always dreamt about past experiences and events, but this scene she knew never happened. First he had called her Kagome, he had never done that.

_"Your eyes"_

Her chocolate eyes flew open as the phrase repeated itself, a small gasp escaping her lips. Inuyasha shifted around her, no doubt trying to see if she was awake or in another dream.

He had been repeating that phrase at the end. He said he didn't need her, but her eyes...but why?

_'You're going to help me Kagome...tell me where it is...I know you know bitch...I need your eyes...your eyes..."_

What did he need her help finding and why did her eyes need to be the most important? Damnit he had his own eyes, he should use them himself!

"Kagome?"

Her heart skipped a beat at his words, pulling her away from her dream and to her situation. Inuyasha probably wanted to let her alone now that she was up, and why wouldn't he? She wasn't 'sick' anymore and no longer needed his care come morning.

Raising her head she choose to first look around her. It was an empty wooden structure, she faintly remembered that they had slept in Inuyasha's abandoned stable. The only thing that hadn't been burned with the fire. Inuyasha was propped against the wall and she was in his lap. Sango and Miroku were waiting outside, from what she heard.

She waited a few seconds looking out the open door, expecting him to leave. But oddly enough he didn't. His arms squeezed her gently as he released a sigh of unknown emotion. Forgetting why she wasn't looking at him, she turned to see his eyes set on her.

"Inuyasha?"

She mentally slapped herself at the question, who else would he be!

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth "Keh. I see your memory hasn't failed you" His hand released her waist raising gently to push a loose hair behind her ear "How's the rest of you?"

She smiled lightly "Fine, just shaken"

"Good" he said "You need to calm Sango down, she's been up my ass all morning"

As if hearing her name a woman's head poked through the door, her eyes going wide when Kagome's turned to meet hers.

In a fleeting moment Sango had Kagome in her arms, though not giving the girl a chance to move otherwise, leaving a very disgruntled Inuyasha now that he had two girls in his lap instead of the one.

"Are you alright Kagome?" the girl cried "I was so worried last night, you were screaming and crying and shaking and...I let Miroku hold me...and that's--that's pretty damn bad! Not to mention desperate!"

Kagome laughed returning her friend's embrace "I'm fine now Sango" she smiled adding "And I'm sorry I made you hug Miroku"

Sango pulled back a little as she wiped a few sparse tears. Nodding her head she was about to stand but pulled the girl into a hug once more. Kagome hugged back but she was starting to get the feeling that Inuyasha was less enthused with the presence of two girls sitting on him.

"Figures" came a male's voice. Everyone turned to see Miroku leaning against the door frame a sad look on his face "Inuyasha gets all the women"

-  
-  
-  
-

"Cheer up" Kagome said, though giggling a little bit "It's not that bad, and it won't be that far...you're men you can take it"

"That's exactly why this is so wrong" Miroku explained with a sigh

"You two look so cute together" Sango said with a huge happy smile "A perfect couple don't you agree, Kagome?"

"That" Inuyasha stated "Is even more wrong"

Kagome and Inuyasha's horse, long lost from the battle yesterday, left the group with only two horses. Inuyasha had wanted Miroku and Sango to share one while he rode with Kagome as usual, but Sango had nearly yanked out one of his soft ears and simply refused.

Miroku had then suggested Kagome ride with him, which she wouldn't have minded all that much, but Sango and Inuyasha both threw that idea out. So the only option left was girls and boys. The girls seemed to be enjoying the faces the men were making at the arrangement, but they were anything but enjoying themselves.

"We'll see you there then?" Sango asked still faintly amused at the looks of displeasure "I know where the castle is from here..."

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted "Just like you knew where the other one was?"

Sango just turned her horse in the direction to the castle, choosing to ignore the comment as her horse speed off.

More than disgruntled at the arrangement Inuyasha gripped the reins not bothering to see if Miroku was ready and speed in the direction. If there was anything that disturbed him more than humans close to him it was male humans very close to him.

As much as his mind betrayed him for the thought, he'd much prefer Kagome's slim arms around his waist. Feeling her head rest against his back as the journey continued, from time to time her talking to him against his shoulder. It made him shiver at the closeness made him---

"What do you think of it?"

A little embarrassed at this thoughts he jumped a little at Miroku's voice but reclaimed himself just in time for suspicions "Think of what?" he asked harshly "This arrangement?"

"Kagome's dream"

"What do you mean?" he questioned "She's always had those time. You weren't there...it's worse than that"

"But she hasn't looked like that for awhile has she?" he pointed

"No"

"I think we should ask her what she dreamt of" he announced "If she had a dream like that...she's a miko after all isn't she?"

At this Inuyasha had to think. He never really asked her but it was possible. Any time she had been attacked, including yesterday, she had given off a blue light. It seemed effective enough to hurt a demon, but he never really thought about it.

"I guess but...wait, how would you know?"

"I can feel her powers" he said simply "I knew she was from the first time I met her. I'm surprised you can't feel her aura, it's strong"

"Who said I couldn't!"

Okay maybe he wasn't exactly sure what Miroku meant but he was being mocked here for something that was supposedly so obvious.

"What would being a miko have anything to do with it?" he asked hardly "It was a dream not a-a look into the future or something"

"Mikos are special Inuyasha" he stated carefully "They can get messages of danger in different ways, in this case I believe Kagome got one through her dream"

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted, not sure why he was refusing the idea "I know exactly what was in her dream, what's always in them. It ain't some la la world where people send you messages that you're going to be killed or attacked"

He wasn't about to tell Miroku exactly what Kagome dreamt about but he knew. Kagome would relive her rape and her torture from Naraku. At the house, in the beginning, she had spent endless nights tossing and screaming. It had been the only time she had made a sound.

And it didn't take any sensitive ears to hear what she was screaming. Last night had been no different.

"It isn't a direct message" Miroku said once more "It can be buried within a regular dream, like a secret message. We should ask her" Miroku repeated "It could help us, it could even lead us to Naraku"

Like hell would he let Miroku ask, or allow Kagome to tell. What was in her dreams was her business and he very much doubted the girl wanted to talk about her torment so that Miroku could seek out a secret message.

He was about to deny Miroku when a girl's scream rang through the forest. Not even double thinking the cause, he rushed to the sound. It was Kagome's voice and it sounded like she was in trouble

-  
-  
-  
-

**Yeah...Inuyasha's getting off that horse...that's a bit too weird for me...and them...**

**Next Chapter: Blue Light**

**Thanks for taking the time to comment C:**

Amaya Mitama, AnimeAngelz, Anime-Devil-101AnimeFan27, Arwey, bobalina, catty, coldflamez, darkxcloudyskyz, Desert, eternal emeraldeyeliner0tears, half-angel05, iluvramen5990, inu girl for life, Inuyashas-Puppy-Girl, Jeanne,Kagome2, kAjIkItSuNe15, KP-X, Ktakn-yeni,Lady Amira, Lady Illu, LynGreenTea, MelonCoke, Mini Nicka, osuwary, RAE 66,remix-69er, ScariMoi, ShadyLaker, Sirenia-Nigh, Snow Lepord, Stalicon, Tevrah, videlthedevil666

-  
-  
-  
-


	22. Blue Light

A/N: Did anyone else's hit counter get reset...?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

-  
-  
-

If the situation had been any different she would have rolled her eyes at the irony to it. Once again she was being face planted into the ground, and once more there was a horrific demon wanting to slice her. It had already managed to knock both girls off their horse, and now the winged destroyer was going in for blood this time.

"Stay behind me Kagome!" Sango shouted as her sword was drawn. She ran for the creature with all the skill an exterminator held, neatly slicing it in two. Though before celebration could be made a handful more appeared to take the fallen's spot.

As much as she wanted to listen to Sango and stay put, her friend was now five to one. Standing from her spot she looked around for some type of weapon. Her eyes shifted to the ground finding a rock--it always seemed to be a rock...

Shrugging her shoulders, she picked it up and aimed for a demon who was about to take a claw to Sango's back.

Much to her relief the rock hit the demon's throat nicely as the creature dropped to the ground. Though, that wasn't the only thing the rock did. Past the body the rock traveled to a bush, and instantly a horde of the same creatures appeared.

"Sango!"

The girl had only enough time to roll away before one nearly took her head. Taking to Kagome's side she held her sword out in front of her "Son of a bitch"

The demons seemed to be multiplying magically for now; out in front of them the area was completely black with the bodies blocking out everything. Slowly the group was starting to approach--their plan was taking the girls down as one.

"Run Kagome!"

"W-what!" Kagome shouted in alarm "I'm not leaving you to these things!"

"It's either one of us or both!" Sango screamed "And I choose you!"

"Well I choose neither!" Kagome screamed back. The similar power she had felt before was running through her veins like yesterday. Her power...she could use it.

Against Sango's protested scream, Kagome pushed in front of her and held her hands out. Blue shot out instantly, but this time bigger and brighter then before.

"Kagome?"

The energy faded as bodies fell to the ground, leaving the place to an unnerving silence. Her eyes shifted across each body seeing only a wing or two flutter in lifeless animation from the gentle breeze.

Her vision started blurring, her head became light, and with one last look to the graveyard she blacked out.

-  
-  
-  
-

"Kagome!"

Sango rushed forward catching the girl in her arms just before she hit the earth. The girl felt cold and her face seemed a little pale.

What had just happened?

Kagome had single handedly destroyed a pack of demons, with a strange blue light. She faintly remembered Kagome's mother being a miko but didn't that mean Kagome also held the power.

Did it?

Before she had time to dwell on it, her eyes shot out back to the massacre of Kagome's power. In the bush that had originally produced the demons, a whole new bunch were forming themselves.

These seemed a bit faster at forming then the last, leaving her with the only choice to run with Kagome. There'd be no way she could fight while making sure that Kagome's body was picked at in it's dormant state.

Reason and movement didn't seem to be working for her at the moment, for as the creatures neared her feet froze. All her years training for this thing and now that she was faced with it, she couldn't move!

In brute defiance she stood with Kagome's form clung to her side and raised her sword to the swarm, she was an exterminator, this is what she lived for and this is what she was about to do.

Her wrist flicked trying to cut the first offender, but her sword was all but pulled from her as a powerful wind swept around them. Not thinking about exactly what was the cause to the vortex, she dropped to the ground, drawing her defensive sword and sticking it to the ground as she held on for her and Kagome's life.

Her eyes hurt as her body struggled against the current but whenever she felt a slip she held her ground and Kagome tighter.

"Sango!"

Raising her head, she felt a calming wind, not a torrent. Her eyes widened as it meet to the sight around her. Where the bodies of alive and dead demons lie before there was nothing; no vegetation, just ground.

And there, at the end, was Inuyasha slightly to the side as Miroku towered above him from there spots on the horse. It almost looked like he was holding his hand?

Inuyasha's eyes widened to the bare earth. Turning instantly to the monk he bopped him on the head "You nearly sucked them up you moron!"

"Well" Miroku said closing his eyes in calmness "I did get rid of the demons..."

Inuyasha gave him one last look before sliding off the horse and making his way over to where the girls were. His eyes instantly caught Kagome's unconscious body in the exterminator's arms. His heart skipped a beat as it had yesterday when she had no longer been in the tree.

Was she injured this time?

All but running to her he quickly knelt to Sango's side as she habitually handed Kagome's body to his. She didn't look in pain, a little pale, but more so tired. Her head turned a bit in his arms as it nestled into his chest, and if the situation had allowed it, he would have smiled.

"What happened Sango?" Miroku voice for the hanyou as he appeared on their last horse "Are you two alright?"

"I am" she said with a sigh. She lifted the sword out of the ground and sheathed it before shaking her head "I don't know about Kagome"

"What do you mean!" Inuyasha shouted "Why'd she faint?"

"She just did!" Sango called back matching his tone. She shook her head again "It was odd. We were against a whole swarm of demons, before the one's you saw, and she just stepped in front of me. This blue light came out of her and not a single demon survived the hit" she looked to the girl in Inuyasha's arms "Then she just collapsed"

Inuyasha looked to Miroku for answers. This had to have something to do with Kagome's power, the energy they had been talking about earlier "Will she be okay?"

Sliding off the horse with a sigh Miroku knelt to Inuyasha and put a hand to her forehead "She's just drained" he explained "It must have taken a lot out of her...taking out a whole bunch like that..."

"I think we should rest here until Kagome wakes" Sango voiced in concern "I doubt the first thing she wants to see when she wakes up is the castle..."

For once Inuyasha completely agreed

-  
-  
-  
-

**I'll put my thanks to the reviewers up with the next chapter C:**

**Next Chapter: Dreaming of My Past, Present, and Future**


	23. Dreaming of My Past, Present, and Future

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_-  
-  
-  
-_

_"Kagome you need to promise you'll take care of it" her mother gave her daughter a stern look "I know you tell Sango and Kohaku everything, but this--__**no one** must know about...do you understand?"_

_"I don't see the big deal" a young Kagome said snidely "It's just a dumb rock...I can find those out in the garden"_

_Despite it all her mother laughed. Kagome had always loved her mother's laugh, it soothed her like it's own lullaby. If she could inherit anything from her mother, she prayed and dreamed it was her laugh._

_"It's not just a rock and you know it" her mother placed it in the child's palms "I need you to promise me, that no matter what, you'll keep this safe, can you promise me Kagome?"_

_The jewel started glowing a bright purple as Kagome held it "It's so pretty" she breathed_

_Her mother just shook her head "Kagome..."_

_"I promise" the little girl chipped in "I promise I will only know about it"_

_"I didn't want to know where it is" a dark voice called from behind her "I just wanted you to get it"_

_The bright room suddenly blacked into a dusky one. In front of her Mother's form had completely vanished and in her hands no longer lay the ugly rock. She shivered suddenly feeling as if the window had been left open. Looking down though, she saw she no longer wore any fabric._

_Her body turned from where the voice had come and instantly she was back with Naraku; her naked form in front of his impervious stare as the dark room kept them locked together in the shadows._

_"Tell me where it is Kagome" he repeated a familiar phrase "I need your help"_

_It was no use, she was locked once again into that sate of lifeliness. Her body couldn't move, her lips wouldn't open, and her face wouldn't falter. She was his prisoner again._

_"You will always be my prisoner" he voiced maliciously as if reading her thought "I need your eyes"_

_His body moved the distance between them as his handswereused them to pull her body to his. "Kagome" he whispered "Your eyes"_

_Kagome's eyes flew open as her face broke. He didn't call her by name, he never used her name..._

_His lips bushed agianst hers"Tell me"_

_Her body felt like it had gained awareness from the realization, like her life was throwing itself back, reclaiming her soul and her mind. Her hand raised and before his had time to move, she pushed away from him so that the two bodies were at a distance from each other._

_Instead of growing angrily like he was supposed to have done against her un-instructed action he seemed to be amused. He chuckled a little "Have some fight do you?"_

_She glared at him "I won't help you Naraku!" her heart skipped a beat as her voice gained itself. Marveling at her own ability she took the chance to step away from him more so "I'm not your property anymore and I sure as hell am not your prisoner!"_

_The words seemed to have stuck a nerve this time. In utter bafflement she found herself on the ground only to see Naraku's daunting face above her "You don't want me to hurt you..."_

_Her nerve seemed to have left as she just stared up to his form. Once again she felt paralyzed, incapable of breathing. Her throat got tight and weak as the air was being drained from her. Two hands went to her throat as she was raised to meet his eyes_

_"Your eyes"_

_She closed them as if he may reach and try to pull them out of her sockets. Her feet gained some feel as she flailed kicking him as hard as she could. It didn't seem to work, causing his grip to tighten. Getting a little agitated at her pointless struggles, she lifted a knee in an exact spot..._

_**Wham.**_

_Her body shot back as his own fell to the ground; her knee connecting to a very sensitive spot as his body curled around it trying to ease the pain._

_"Bitch...you think that you're free but you're not"_

_"Is this what you want?" a male's voice called out. This one, though still rough, had a softness to it "You want to sit here and stare off blankly?"_

_Naraku's eyes widened, but before he could move she spun around to be meet with yet another appearance. Inuyasha's form stood before her, his face was a little hardened but his eyes were soft and understanding._

_Around her the atmosphere brightened, behind her she no longer felt Naraku's presence and around her she felt the similar fabrics Inuyasha had given her. The distance between them was all white, everything was still as the two faced each other._

_"So he's won?"_

_Indifferent to when he had said it previous, back when she had found Naraku was a demon, she noted the higher tone of a question it was being asked as._

_Shaking her head with a soft smile she looked him confidently in the eye "I won't let Naraku win"_

_-  
-  
-  
-_

Her eyes opened slowly as she was met with a red fabric. Before her eyes it gently rose and fell with each snore that took place, each breath that was inhaled. She was sleeping on him again...was she sick?

The first thing that came to her mind was her and Sango's encounter. The horde of demons, her blue light, bodies everywhere, then black. Raising her head a bit she noticed Sango's sleeping form through the darkness. Also with some curiosity she noticed Miroku's close to her's.

Inuyasha shifted beneath her a bit as the arm that lay on her waist gripped her tightly. For a fleeting moment she once again felt a familiar flop in her stomach, a feeling she could only name to him.

His face was so peaceful, holding none of the mask of the day, or even the seriousness it had held in her dream. Smiling she removed a hand from beneath her and pressed the back of it to his cheek. To her surprise he leaned into the touch as a mumbled sound escaped his lips.

With him beside her she felt a strength, a power beyond what her mother had handed her.

The hand against his cheek caressed gently, and slowly his eyes opened half wayfrom her touch "Kagome?"

She smiled gently as her hand moved itself from his cheek "Sorry"

His eyes closed once more as his mouth opened into a yawn "Are you alright?"

"Yea"

The darkness that surrounded them made her realize just how long she must have been knocked out. It had been near early morning still when she had blacked out meaning she had been out for nearly a whole day.

She suddenly felt bad for waking him but he didn't seem to mind. Instead the arm that had lay to his side raised and scratched his head "You've been out for awhile" he said pointlessly

"I know" she replied "You can go back to sleep if you want..."

"Keh" he replied "Can't sleep even if I wanted to. You have me to recline on but all I have are these hard ass rocks"

_"It's just a dumb rock..."_

Kagome sat up a little too quickly as Inuyasha let out a moan at his assaulted ribcage. It was coming back to her now, before Naraku had appeared, her mother had been talking to her about a jewel they kept secret.

"Inuyasha" she said in a strained fear "I know what Naraku is after"

-  
-  
-  
-

**I guess I should have put this chapter and the last together...my chapters are so short u-u**

**Next Chapter: Into the Chamber of Despair**

Amaya Mitama, AnimeAngelz, Anime-Devil-101, AnimeFan27, Arwey, bobalina, catty, coldflamez, darkxcloudyskyz, Desert, eternal emeraldeyeliner0tears, half-angel05, iluvramen5990, inu girl for life, Inuyashas-Puppy-Girl, Jeanne,Jessi,Kagome2, kAjIkItSuNe15, KP-X, Ktakn-yeni,Lady Amira, Lady Illu, LynGreenTea, MelonCoke, Mini Nicka, osuwary, RAE 66,remix-69er, ScariMoi, ShadyLaker, Sirenia-Nigh, Snow Lepord, Stalicon, Tairoru-Chan,Tevrah, videlthedevil666


	24. Into the Chamber of Despair

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_-  
-  
-  
-_

"In my dreams for the last two nights Naraku had been continuously saying that he needed my eyes. What's weird is that he had never said anything like that before and also he was calling me by my name. Before I'd dream of past...things and never had he said "Kagome"" She took a breath looking around "We need to get to the castle before he does, I have no doubt he's near. There's something there that he wants and wouldn't just leave it. He knows that's it's in the castle and exists, but doesn't know where it is"

"What is it?" Sango asked still trying to shake herself from sleep. It was four o'clock in the morning and even though this was important, she wasn't a morning person "I can't think of a thing Naraku would want. Had there been anything, I don't see what stopped him from taking it when he left"

"Because you don't know about it and neither _should_ he. I don't know how he found out...My mother told me I couldn't tell anyone, that it was between me, her, and father. But..." she trailed off, feeling slightly remorseful in how she was about to break a promise, but swallowed down her shame "But in this case I think it was best to remove it from the castle"

"If we remove it, won't it be out in the open then?" Inuyasha asked in his rough concern "What's more, he'll go after you for having it"

"I know but if we don't Naraku may go to the castle anyhow" she shook her head "We can't let him have it"

"Then what do we do once we have the thing?"

Kagome shrugged "Keep it away from Naraku...?"

He raised an eyebrow, not too pleased.

Sango looked between Inuyasha and Kagome. He wanted to keep her safe but she wanted to keep everyone safe. His concern was touching but they really had to go with Kagome on this one.

"What is this thing Naraku wants?" Miroku voiced "I thought he wanted power not valuables"

"The jewel" Kagome said sternly "Going by the name Shikon no Tama, it grants powers to those who use it. My grandmother was a priestess, Midoriko, she spent her life fighting demons. In the end her demons hoarded to destroy her, long story short...she created the jewel"

"I've heard of such a legendary gem" Miroku stated "I thought it was a tale, though I suppose all this would explain why your aura is so strong Kagome. You come from a strong miko heritage"

"At any rate" Sango said "Your mother protected it and it fell to you for protection. Why does Naraku need your eyes to find it?"

"It's hidden" Kagome explained "The jewel could only be seen by mother and myself from where it was kept. Naraku wants me toget it which unfortunately means he definetly knows it's in the castle"

"It's odd though" Inuyasha added "What's his change of mind? Why hadn't he sought it in the first place?"

"Naraku likes power" Kagome explained simply "He would complain that I was the one stopping his true power but he needed me because I gave him power to the kingdom. Once I was gone he had nothing. Perhaps he found about the jewel when he was kicked" she shrugged "He never mentioned it while I was with him"

Sango looked faintly surprised to Kagome's steady and uninterrupted conversation. The girl was talking so freely about Naraku. Where before she had been in tears to his name, now she was saying it with all the hatred she could muster.

The rest of the group seemed to be thinking over the consequences and words. To Sango it seemed there best bet would be to get it away from Naraku, and if he truly knew that it was in the castle, they'd better hurry before he became a distration.

Though the more she thought about it, the more it was starting to look like it was a losing situation. They kept the jewel where it was and Naraku would use Kagome to find it. Kagome found it, Naraku would go after them since it was out in the open.

But, maybe if he needed Kagome's eyes to see it in the first place he wouldn't know...? No. Kagome said he had to if he was asking for her eyes...

Either way, she was set on killing Naraku sooner or later. Might as well bring him forth.

"It's settled then" Inuyasha announced "We'll make it to the castle by afternoon, and get the jewel out"

"And Naraku?"

"All the better" Inuyasha said angrily, cracking his knuckles "It'll bring him to us"

-  
-  
-  
-

The first time she had run from the castle she hadn't dared look back on the walls. It would have been too sad thinking on all the years she had spent growing up there. The years she had enjoyed void of Naraku while her parents still lived.

Though now as the group faced the castle it only made her shiver. Her eyes instantly flew to her and Naraku's balcony, thinking about how that was the only light she had received. Because of him the castle gave her the creeps. He had ruined her and now he had ruined the place she had once called home.

"Are we entering or breaking?" Inuyasha asked casually "Either is fine"

"I think we should break--since we kind of already got through the gates like that anyways..." Sango said hesitantly. The look on Kagome's face said she didn't exactly want to be met with people of her past right now. More like a look of I want to get the hell out of here "I know where security is lowest and---"

"Whatever" Inuyasha cut in "We just want to get the thing and leave. I'll jump up there with Kagome and you two wait here"

"Jump?"

"That's right" he replied confidently "I can get up to that window" Much to Kagome's horror he pointed to the window that was the cause of her peril "And we can go as we please"

"What about in the castle!" Sango spit, not willing to be left out "How will you get past the guards, huh?"

"Knock 'em out" he said with a shrug. Ignoring Sango's frustrated glare, he crouched to the ground "Let's go Kagome"

She cleared her throat nervously.

Though--She was being stupid wasn't she?

Naraku had been kicked out of her castle since she 'died' so it wasn't like he was still there waiting for her to return. Inuyasha would be furious for her thinking this way because once more she was letting Naraku win.

_Arrg!_

Anytime she felt free from the guy he'd take her again!

Well, not now.

Inuyasha was about to rise to see why she wasn't getting on but she stopped him. Wrapping her arms securely around his neck she clung to him as he rose and took the distance in a leap.

For once she wished Inuyasha wasn't a hanyou; he'd made it there _way_ too fast for her. For as her feet touched the stone of the balcony floor she felt herself start to shake with nausea. An arm clasped her shoulder just as her knees buckled beneath her.

"Are you alright?" he asked in full concern "You can do this can't you?"

"N--Naraku's room" she whispered

"What?"

Kagome shook her head "This was our room"

His eyes widened in concern and in his own stupidity for choosing it.

Her heart beat quickened as the silk curtains wavered in the wind, giving her a taste to a horrific sight that she could identify too clearly. It seemed the same as it had when they had been there.

Together the two walked into the darkened room. It gave her the chills, made her throat dry, her chest tight. Around her the sights were the same as when she had been trapped in her dream. A wave of fear crashed over her, feeling that she would be punished for just letting Inuyasha in so carelessly.

Sickness took her over once more as she collapsed to her knees. Her body started shaking, but instead of lifeless-ness which the room had been calling for her to perform, she screamed out in a pitiful cry.

Tears crashed over her, blocking her vision as her body doubled over in it own affliction. She never thought she had to return her. Visions more vivid than before assaulted her mind. Ghostly echoes of her own pain-filled screams dosed her ears.

He was winning again...

He was winning.

"Kagome"

Arms wrapped around her as she was brought against his chest. Against her ear the sound of his quickened heartbeat drowned out her cries and soothed her until she was able to calm her emotions a bit. With some curiosity she noted it was the first time his heart had raced like that; always had it remained at a steady beat.

Was he that worried about her?

"Kagome" His voice was soft against her ear, full of concern and nervousness "You can do this. You're stronger than this, remember? Remember what you told me? Don't fuckin' go back on your words now"

He was right; she was stronger. She had only now begun to conquer Naraku in her dreams and if she couldn't bring herself to face him in the flesh it was pointless. Pushing from his chest she gave him a weary nod and allowed her body to be pulled up to her feet once more.

Much to her surprise he kept an arm on her waist, beginning to lead the two to the exit of her torment. "Do you know which way it is from here?"

"Yeah" she replied, still brushing away her tears "We have to go to the left then all the way down until we hit a wall. That's where it's hidden"

He raised an eyebrow "A wall?"

"It's a secret passage" she explained "You'll see"

-  
-  
-  
-

"I've got high hopes, I've got high hopes, I've got high apple pie in the sky hopes!"

"That song is really depressing" she stated, throwing the monk a look "How can you stand there so calm anyways?"

He smiled "You're just jealous"

"Of?"

"Inuyasha" Miroku stated simply "He's taking Kagome away from you"

"I am not!" she replied appalled by the accusation "That's the most ridiculous untrue thing I have ever heard in my life!" She picked up a twig, trying to toss it at him but it wavered in the wind and fell at his feet.

Yeah, she was worried about her friend but the thing that was eating her was the fact that the group had split up. When her and Kohaku, or her and Kagome had split up...

"I was only joking..."

Sighing, Sango plopped to the ground. It wasn't fair to take things out on him just because he was the only one standing there. It seemed like he was trying to help ease her a bit too.

An image from the last fight briefly caught her mind's attention, turning her thoughts away from the divided group. A scene of Inuyasha ducking and Miroku holding his hand while looking so...courageous?

"What's with your hand?" she all but blurted out "Were you the wind at the last fight?"

"Sure was" he replied, taking a seat to her side "My curse, but for now my weapon of choice"

"How's that?"

"Well the curse that was placed onto my family was originally a hole to slowly consume us" He shrugged "However it can be used to my advantage time and again"

"Where does it all go?" she questioned in wonder "I mean you sucked a whole pack of demons...it didn't hurt?"

He chuckled "Ah, my dear Sango" At this she scooted a bit away from him, remembering his nature. The action brought to face his boyish smile but he otherwise dismissed her movement "It hurts at times. When I take in alot. And no, I have no clue what happens to it"

"Shouldn't it concern you?"

"It should"

She smiled shaking her head At least Miroku had gone past his pick up line phase.

**-  
-  
-  
-  
**

**Next Chapter: Perfection Fades With Age and Reason**


	25. Perfection Fades With Age And Reason

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_-  
-  
-  
-_

"It's a wall"

"Thank you mister obvious" she said lamely "Stand back, I never did this with another person beside my mother...I don't know if I still know how"

Wearily he shifted behind her a few paces, keeping his eyes to her fingers on the cold stone. Now that he knew she was a miko he always had to be weary of what powers she did have. He had demon blood in him after all, and mikos held some power over the breed.

In silent awe he watched as a staircase magically appeared against the otherwise normal stone. Around the stairs were cobwebs signifying that indeed it hadn't been visited for awhile now.

Kagome turned to him, an odd look on her face "Try to step through it"

He raised an eyebrow but went for the opening. As if it was still stone, his face smashed flat against the entrance mouth "What the--?"

"I thought so" she said softly "It's a barrier"

"What does this mean to me?" he questioned hardly. His finger rubbed his nose trying to help it regain feeling.

Her hand took his from his side and squeezed it "You need me to pass"

"Because I'm not a miko?" he questioned lamely

She nodded with a smile at his displeasure "Unless you want to wait out here?"

He pulled her forward in response, and instead of slamming into a hard invisible force this time, the two slipped through easily. Side by side the couple took the stairs, their footsteps echoing across the narrow stairwell. The path seemed to be spiraling down, almost like a basement.

Kagome's hand squeezed his as the two pairs of eyes locked. Smiling at him she looked ahead of them once more. He however lingered on her profile a bit before turning back.

She had grown a lot since he had first taken her from the abyss of the forest. She had without a doubt grown stronger in health, but her features seemed older as well. Her eyes still danced with the light of her eternal youth but her face was shaped into that of a young woman.

And though the thought truly never crossed him, she was beautiful. From her body, to her spirit, her strength and her mind.

_"To me you are only you"_

The words seemed to have been spoken ages ago. She had directly told him that she didn't care he was hanyou; she had told him she liked _who_ he was. His mother had spoken similar words to him when he was young, but that was a mother and a child. This was different.

From the beginning she had never treated him like the other humans had. She had feared him because he was a male, because he had a trait of Naraku, not because of his breed. It was humans who had cared about that which made him flee his former life.

He had runaway to be with his own breed, namely himself. He wanted to be some placewhere he wasn't taunted or shunned but where he found acceptance. But the forest had only hailed for him a bitter loneliness. It wasn't until Kagome had come to him that he felt needed.

Beside her right now, holding her hand in his, he belonged.

Together they made there own place. Kagome wasn't a human she was Kagome. And he wasn't a hanyou he was Inuyasha. Together they weren't two breeds, they were simply Inuyasha and Kagome.

A tiny smile touched his lips at the realization and he squeezed her hand back.

The end of the stairs were finally reached as the two sets of feet meet the ground floor once again. Out before them stood a pillar with laced pillow. On top the item seemed to be glowing in tease. It's light alone brightening the dark cellar.

"I need to get it" she stated "Only my mother and myself could handle the barrier around it"

Nodding, he hesitantly allowed her fingers to slid out of his "Other's can touch the jewel though?"

"How the jewel is now, only ones of pure intentions can touch it. My grandmother had purified it long ago and my mother kept it that way" she stated walking to the center "Others who wish to use it can't touch nor can they get through the barrier to begin with"

As she made her way to the pillar energy cracked around her; a thin iridescent light glowed engulfing her and the jewel as the barrier showed itself. He watched as she stopped in front of the pillar as if she was deciding if she should actually take it or not.

In her brief hesitation he took the time to look around the strange room, if even be called that. Something seemed off in the cramped place, he could almost feel a presence and it unnerved him the crap out of him.

"Let's go Kagome" he called out "Get that jewel so we can leave this damned place"

She turned holding the jewel in her right hand and pressing it to her heart "My mother told me never to show anyone" she said hesitantly

He sighed "We don't have time for this..."

She stuck her tongue out but started out of the barrier and to his side "I always thought it was an ugly rock" she stated. Her palm opened in front of them as the two gazed at the crystal "It's really pretty though, isn't it?"

The only thing that made it stand out was the fact that it was glowing an eerie purple. The chain gave it the slight appearance of a necklace and, had she been casually wearing it, he would have thought it to be nothing special.

"I guess"

_Smack_

"Hey!" he cried, rubbing his abused head "What the hell was that for!"

She just smiled innocently "What was what for?"

He gave her a dry look "Don't play innocent--I know you too well to buy it"

"Give me your hand"

Raising an eyebrow to her shift of the conversation, he hesitantly obeyed. The purple bead was dropped into his palm, and instantly he felt warm all over "W-what? You said that only those of pure--"

"It tingles doesn't it?" she softly added "Almost like it has it's own heart beat"

The orb seemed to be loosing its glow however. It had once shown brightly in her palm but now it was starting to fade, taking on a less magical appearance. A small hand touched the gem ever so lightly as the glow reappeared at the touch.

"What's it mean?" he asked quietly "When it's purple?"

"It means it's pure" she stated gently "My mother told me that a pure soul has the power to keep evil away from the jewel but should the pure turn impure, the jewel will follow its lead. Only I have the power to turn the jewel dark or pure. It's with that power that keeps demons like Naraku from using it. Since Naraku is impure I don't see how he expects to use it...With his evil intentions it should burn him with contact" She paused, touching the fading light once more "That's why it's in my family's protection. We are the one ones who can keep it pure and so long as it glows purple, Naraku has no power"

"Why can I touch it without being burned?"

"The jewel can feel you" she said softly "She knows you have no intentions towards it, however--your touch makes it loose some of it's glow..."

"Wait" Inuyasha said "The rock is insulting me here...I'm evil?"

He scowled at the tiny gem. He wasn't sure but maybe it had something to do with his demon blood. Then again, he hadn't been the best person in the world so there was that...

Her hand slipped over his fingers, entwining their flesh, as the jewel pressed against their palms. Much to his surprise the jewel took on an even brighter glow than when it had sat upon the pillow

"With help from another, the jewels goodness can grow or turn evil" she stated, squeezing lightly upon the mold they had created "If your heart was evil it'd turn black at touch. You just have hatred, that's where evil flourishes"

"So you're telling me you don't have any evil?"

She shrugged as their eyes meet "All I know is my mother told me I had a pure soul, however I also know that my touch used to do more than it does now" His eyes searched her as her lips pulled into a smile "None of us are perfect. We all have our evils"

"And what _is_ your evil Kagome?"

Gasping in surprise, but in more fear at the recognized voice, Kagome turned to the stairwell to see Naraku.

Just as he had on the days she had been with him, his face was masked in a smirk of malicious intent. His eyes were blazing at they stared intently at her, or more so at the connected hands of the two.

"You help me out yet again, Kagome" he said in that slick greasy voice. His feet descended to the ground, staring at the two "Give it to me"

His voice almost made her forget herself. For if had it been in another time she would have obeyed willingly. There was no going against what he said. His words had been law.

"Naraku I presume?" Inuyasha released the jewel to Kagome and pushed her body behind his

The demon raised an eyebrow, a realization passing through his mind as the scene connected. In smug defiance he made eye contact with the girl from behind the man's shoulder

"Fallen in love with a hanyou have you Kagome?" he chuckled to himself "You shame your family with his dirty---"

"The only shame my family has was allowing you into the castle Naraku!"

This time his face grew angry, the smug look dropping away "You've come to stand up for yourself have you?" he asked snidely "How brave you are standing behind someone like---"

"Enough!"

Quicker than her eyes allowed her to keep up, Inuyasha had leapt for Naraku as his sword was drawn. Prepared, so it seemed, Naraku too drew a weapon of considerable standard and defended himself against the hanyou's thrusts.

Kagome backed away a bit as the battle between the men continued. Naraku though not seeming to care so much, was being pushed back up the stairwell by Inuyasha's own moves. Something seemed out of place though. The Naraku she knew was more malicious then this; he'd kicked her so much harder than what he was using against the hanyou.

Her eyes widened as she watched him closely, his eyes...he wasn't blinking.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed "That isn't---"

A hand cut off her words as her body was pressed to the chest of an all too familiar torso. Her heart raced at the feeling, her throat taking on the familiar metallic taste as her body froze against his.

Her eyes shifted to Inuyasha but he didn't seem to notice the new appearance, his battle was taking his attention and his eyes hadn't shifted to her in the slightest.

A chin dropped to her shoulder as that same pungent hot breath passed against her ear "Did you miss me?"

-  
-  
-  
-

"Freeze"

The couple barely had time to realize the voice had called to them before they were completely surrounded by swords. The whole area which had once looked friendly with the tall trees and the green grass was now covered with men all aiming their weapons to the two.

"Come quietly" The man in front instructed "Do as Naraku says and all will be well..."

"All _will_ be well" Miroku repeated, sending a silent message to Sango.

In that same second the two spilt up, rushing at any and all guards that stood in their way.

"After them! Do not let them escape!"

Separately the two fought against the opposing men but for each one that was brought down two more would take his place. And Sango, trained for such things was even having a difficult time.

She tried keeping up with their swings but nothing was expected and she had already obtained a bunch of cuts from close calls. The men were getting faster for each one knocked too and it wasn't helping that they were coming every possible angle.

And though she tried so hard, fought with all her might for herself and the promise to keep going; Sango found her footing put to shame, her breath dying, and her body in agony. One horribly wrong move and she was finally brought down, hard.

The attackers came around her, tying her up and forcing to her feet despite what her body was telling her. To her side, Miroku stood, already tied up and looking worse than herself. It wasn't enough to have only a wind tunnel it seemed...

Although they were defeated both managed to glare at the man who had spoken as he came to stand in front of them

He grinned "Naraku under estimates you"

Sango growled, trying to fight her way forward but her ropes bound her to one line that was held by one of the men; and the moment she moved, she was pulled back roughly.

"Take them up to the cell"

As the two were forced to march towards the unknown Sango looked up to the castle, wondering if Inuyasha and Kagome had suffered the same fate. She knew they shouldn't have split up...

-  
-  
-  
-

This guy was a little too easy. Perhaps all the talk Kagome had done of Naraku was just her fears coming to pass. The guy didn't seem to be attacking at all and Inuyasha had managed to push him back so much that they were nearly up the stairwell back to where the two had entered.

His mind faltered--where the two of them had entered..._Kagome_.

As if remembering she had been with him he turned to look for her, completely oblivious in the moment that he was already at the very top of the stairwell. His heart quickened, his fear rising, but before he could even allow himself a step back towards her, Naraku struck his shoulder.

Angry for leaving Kagome down there, but more angry for letting his guard down, Inuyasha thrust his sword watching as the man's eyes widened before he fell in two neat bloody pieces at the hanyou's feet.

Sheathing his sword he made to go downstairs, but something caught his attention. There was a bunch of black forms coming towards the doorway where the barrier had once stood. His nose told him his assumptions were right--they weren't human and most defiantly not Kagome'sguards.

Turning, nearly tripping over the corpse of the bastard, he all but threw himself downstairs. At least the demon was taken care of, now he had to concentrate on finding a way out that wouldn't cause any harm to the young girl.

"Kagome!" he called nearing the bottom "There's a bunch of people coming, we---"

His eyes widened in horror as he stared into an empty room, save for the pillar that still held its place. In desperate attempt he tried feeling the walls around the cramped area, hoping that there was just some other place Kagome had hidden herself, but in his heart he knew the truth.

Throwing a fist into the wall, he fell to his knees, not caring that the debris rained around him.

There was another scent--not of the one he had been fighting...

The one he had faced was a decoy. Kagome was gone taken was again by Naraku.

There was a great sound of crumbling rocks and shouts from unknown people and he knew that the forms had come. And though he made to reach for his sword once more to fight another senseless battle, his fingers never touched the hilt.

In that second something was thrown against his head, making him fall unconscious.

And for once, he was too numb to fight back.

-  
-  
-  
-

Sango raised her head, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching their cell. His fingers immediately tightened in the black locks she had been combing her fingers through, readying for the worst for her and the man who rested his head in her lap.

Instead, a person was thrown into the dark chamber. All she needed to see was that flash of red mixed with silver and she knew who it was.

His breathing was shallow and he didn't move. She almost thought he was unconscious but the soft growls that were emitting from him said otherwise.

Sango glanced upon his tossed body sadly before looking back down to the beaten head that was in her lap. Miroku's face was covered in bruises and dried blood claimed a good part of the right side. She had her own cuts but they were nothing to worry about.

She was happy that at least Inuyasha and Kagome didn't look too--

That's when it hit her. It wasn't them, only him lying there.

A new rush of fear washed over her as her head snapped up her voice growing in fear "Where's Kagome!"

When he looked up to meet her eyes she thought he looked sick. Never had she seen such a look on the Inu youkai's face.

"With Naraku"

-  
-  
-  
-

**A/N: Naraku...? Oh, right! _That's_ what this story was about! ((laughs nervously))**

**Next Chapter: With Naraku**


	26. With Naraku

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi_

_-  
-  
-  
-_

_"I don't see why you like it so much" he stated non-chalently "I mean it's just a fireplace. What's so great about wood and fire anyways?"_

Her hands reached closer to the flames in front of her. Even from her spot kneeling before the hot embers she wanted to be closer. She wanted the flames to take her over and soothe her all the way down to her bones.

A wrist stopped her advances to the flames though. A warm, taunt hand pulling her own hands away and back to her lap "Don't burn yourself stupid"

She smiled lightly at his concern. Through the days she had become used to his hard words, masked in deep emotions and interest towards her.

"I like the warmth" she explained taking his hand from the wood floor.

She brought the joined hands near the flames once more, relishing in the heat that surrounded them. Inuyasha, though, seemed a little more displeased than her but it was expected.

He had the fireplace, where she had only been housed in a bleak cold room. Covered in nothing but her own flesh and her own fears. To her warmth represented goodness and light. The fire held both of these and for that she loved it.

"It's just a fire" he said again "And it's starting to burn my skin"

She giggled softly, letting his hand slid from hers. Inuyasha gave the same warmth, she thought with some interest. Though he liked to yell on things and keep his rough tone, he was also warm.

Crawling the distance between them she rested her body against his side. As expected she felt his body stiffen a little, but then soon relax once she was settled.

"You're warm Inuyasha"

Her eyes closed as she leaned against him, a hand clinging to his arm. He made her feel good, made her feel that she had a life. Her soul was slowly returning to her, being taken back after so long and so much abuse.

His arm detached from her hold as it went over her head allowing her to fit more comfortably to his side. Her body molded into him, as her head fell against his collar bone. He once again became stiff, seemingly confused by his own move.

"I'm warm?" His voice sounded unusually soft, a bit flustered at most.

After a moment she tilted her head just enough to catch his gaze. A smile danced against her lips as she nodded her head. Across his cheeks the light red turned bright as her stare continued

"You're warmer than the fire" she commented softly "I can get as close to you as I like but not get burnt"

-  
-  
-  
-

"I see you can cry" a cold voice called to her "Your tears won't help you however. Get up before I make you"

Her eyes flew open at the threat. Around her the air instantly gave her the chills. No longer was she near a friendly fire; no longer was she in Inuyasha's warm embrace. The warmth and goodness was once again taken from her, thanks to the creature before her.

"Get up Kagome" he said sternly "This is becoming pathetic"

Sitting up she found herself in an empty room. It wasn't unfamiliar to her in the least, the bedroom that her and Naraku had taken together. That explained the cold heartless filling that surrounded her; the draft of emptiness.

"W--why did you take me?" Her voice trembled she noted in disgust so she swallowed "You have the jewel in your possession now, you could just take it...why do you need me?"

Slowly his form rose from the armchair he had rested upon, and as his face turned to hers; in the near darkness his eyes shimmered a blood red. Her breath caught sharply, remembering that this was Naraku the demon.

"You know as well as I do that I can't use it" he satedcoolly "You're going to prove yourself useful yet again"

Her face scrunched in protest but he just laughed at this "And if I refuse?"

"Ah" he said haughtily "I see my prisoner is trying to grow out of the abyss she placed _herself_ in"

"Don't insult me" she spit "You're the one who did it; you're the one who killed a part of me"

"Yes but you allowed it"

She swallowed nervously. There was some truth in these words; she hadn't stopped him then. She had been so concentrated on her tasks, on not being punished. She could have at anytime ran out that door, climbed down that balcony, instead she sat there.

She was at fault; it was because of her that she had become lifeless. She had made her own soul become lost.

"Heh" Naraku walked over seating himself next to the slightly paled girl "I have an offer for you" His cold dark eyes rested on the jewel around her neck before raising to meet her own "Join me Kagome. Together we can have so much power..."

Her face broke into a look of complete shock but more so repulsion "Why the hell would I want to do that!"

"You're already mine" he stated silkily "Your powers combined with my own...think of all we could control...together" He slid over, taking her hand in his "You're alive now...it pleases me"

Her mouth dropped in revoltion to not only his words but his actions. What was going on here? In all the time she had spent with him he had never talked to her so calmly. He was speaking her name and holding her hand!

"What kind of sick trick is this!" she screamed slapping his hand away from her "You expect me to team up with you after all the sick, heartless, appalling things you've done to me? You expect that just because you say so I'll listen!" In brave defiance she put her hands out before her and without thinking blasted him straight to the ground "I have news for you, Naraku. I am no longer a soulless shell you can command around like a puppet and I am _not_ your prisoner"

She slid off the bed hands still in front of her as Naraku's form rose from his place on the ground "That's some power you have...just think Kagome. Think of the power if we were together again..."

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

He shook his head turning from her and heading to the balcony. Her mind raced at the strange occurrences. Naraku wasn't supposed to be talking to her calmly he was supposed to be killing her, or kicking her, yelling...

Though her mind set off alarms, she followed him out to the balcony

"What's going on Naraku?" she said hardly "What's with the patience? Have you broken after your loss of power?" Her lips curled into an evil smile, only matching one he could give "Have you really become that pathetic that you have to rely on a mortal girl for help?"

His body visibly flinched at this and soon she _almost_ wished she hadn't spoken those words. For as she felt his claws dug into her shoulders the familiar pain of his presence started to appear.

The real Naraku seemed to have broken under whatever facade he was running for, because as she looked into his eyes that same evil glare was present, the same horrific face that haunted her both day and night.

His body pressed against hers, sandwiching her between the wall and himself "I tried being nice, bitch" he snarled, his true nature showing itself once more "I tried giving you an opportunity in the matter, but because you're so fuckin retarded you can't grasp the idea--the power!"

Her body was thrown hardly into the bedroom once more, visions encircling her of the same events that had passed through their time together. Though this time she tried standing up against the thrashing

"Why?" she choked out in confusion as the pain started burning her side "Why did you want to give me the chance?"

Her body was kicked across the room as she let out a scream of pain, rolling until she was stopped by the bedspring to the four-post

"You and I are engaged for a reason--why not share the power...?" She narrowed her eyes at this, even in her state "However" It was his eyes that narrowed this time "it seems your heart lies within that of a certain hanyou, is that not right Kagome?"

Her eyes opened to the name, and against the utter abandonment her body felt under Naraku's abuse she sat up once more "Leave Inuyasha out of this"

"How pathetic" he stated, kneeling to her side. His fingers yanked her chin to have their eyes met "How would you feel if I got rid of him? Think of the blood of his death will be on your--"

"Shut up!"

A blue light shot from her body as Naraku was thrown back, far, into the four post. She wasn't sure but she could faintly make out the look of surprise that had touched his otherwise cold eyes. His lips parted in one word, before his body dropped lifelessly upon the floor.

"You--"

"Yes me..." She rose to her feet against the pain her side held and started for the door. She could feel the cool spill of blood on her fingers as her hand tried to soothe it and knew it was worse than only a bruise. Her eyes shifted once more to Naraku's body before opening the door.

Though the sight had her slam it closed once more. The whole hall was covered by black forms. These were not the familiar armor the guards wore, the ones she had grown up with. These had to be Naraku's men; the one Sango had spoken of when he escaped.

Instead she ran across the room, with a careful eye on Naraku's body, to the balcony. She looked over the edge knowing that the chances of her jumping without Inuyasha and making it were slim so she opted for the next best thing.

The wardrobe next to the balcony's doorway was filled with Naraku's clothes yet, she could use them. Kagome knew she only had so much time until Naraku got up; she needed to get back to Inuyasha and the others quickly. Two energy blasts were good, but against a powerful demon they could only last so long.

She pulled out a pile of unused garments, heading back towards the balcony though stopped to look over to the still unmoving Naraku, then down to the Shikon around her neck, then to him again.

"Join you?" She raised an eyebrow, looking very much like Inuyasha "Keh!"

-  
-  
-  
- 

**Next Chapter: The Barriers We Face**


	27. The Barriers We Face

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

-  
-  
-  
-

It hadn't looked so hard. Hadn't seemed so impossibly high up from the balcony but now that she was dangling from a few hundred feet off the ground Kagome began to feel more or less dizzy. The winds were picking up around her making her sway, and the fact that the air seemed to be thickened by some purplish haze didn't help.

"Just don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..." she chanted to herself, allowing her body to slide down the string of clothing "You made it down here once, Kagome! You can do it again!"

Yes. During her first escape from the castle she had climbed down this very same balcony, in the very same way. Naraku had been away then, and so she had ran. She wasn't sure why, how, or what had finally given her that final push that she had lacked all those years before but she didn't care.

Her escape had lead her to Inuyasha--as her new one was going to lead her to him now.

"_If_ you can find your way down" she mused to herself

The only light that shone in the blanket of purple mist was the glassy glow of the jewel around her neck.

She wasn't sure but, she assumed that the power of the jewel had helped her bring Naraku into his current unconscious state. Her powers were strong, but compared to Naraku? A demon of that nature? She wasn't sure she could compare.

The jewel knew she wasn't going to use it for her own desires and that's why it had helped her.

Kagome sighed, her fingers twisted tightly into the cloth as she looked down to the glowing gem "If only I could use you..." she murmured

-  
-  
-  
-

His body collided heavily into the wall, his side burning with the contact as he crumpled and fell to the floor soon after. Though he stood once more, aiming for the wall, and smashing his other side into it.

He clawed at it, punched it, kicked it, thrashed it, and mauled it. And yet, none of it brought about the cement's weakness. It stood in front of him as it had for the past hour. An obstacle, a barrier, and the thing keeping him from Kagome.

He growled, feeling a harsh pull and gut wrenching twist of his heart at her name; at the consequences at which they now faced.

_This is your fault! You should have stayed out of her life. If you had taken her to the villages like the other humans, she wouldn't be here...she could have been far away...far away and safe._

His strength had decreased with each blow, his body in the wake of exhaustion, but his mind would not let him quit. As soon as he had been literally bounced off from the wall again, he went in for another try.

_No. Kagome...Kagome needed me._

A grotesque sound of bones snapping echoed off the tall walls of the confinement as his shoulder bent at an irregular angle, producing a gasp from Sango; but he didn't hear. His mind was set upon one thing--one person and wouldn't move from that spot. With a clenched jaw, Inuyasha charged at the wall again.

_You just want to believe that she needed you. She only needed someone that wasn't Naraku. And anyone else would have been fine--They probably wouldn't have been so dumb as to bring her back to the place of her panic!_

The effort had left him. His body was out of fuel, everything had been sweat out and leaked heavily in pools across his face and down his chest. Inuyasha placed a shaky hand to the wall and slowly knelt, leaning his forehead against the barrier

_You shouldn't have gotten involved. It's because of you and your stupid ass ideas that got you here. You wanted to rid her of pain? Well guess what..? You just gave it to her ten times worse you fuckin' asshole._

Inuyasha shook his head, his face turning hard "No..."

_Yes! You gift wrapped her, sent her on a damned silver platter, and all but shoved her into that sick bastard's arms_

His eyes burned and he had to close them tight, trying to make the stinging cease "No"

"What?" Sango questioned

_You only wanted her for a reason...You didn't want to be alone. So you had her. As soon as you figured out she'd be living, you dumped her. You as good as dumped her and left her back into the hands of the creep who put her in such a way. The one who pulled that smile from her face, that didn't let her breath, or laugh, or talk...talk with that sweet voice..._

Inuyasha half growled, half-groaned; raising a fist only to smash it against the wall "It's not true!"

"What? Inuyasha...what are you talking about?"

_You're just as bad as Naraku..._

"I'm nothing like _him_!"

"What are you talking about?" Sango screamed, from the other side "It's not going to help our situation if you start talking to yourself!"

"Our situation?" he questioned softly to the wall

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to fight away the need to pass out. Against the strain his body felt from the numerous crashes against the wall and the fact that he was beyond dehydrated; he stood to face her

"Our situation?" he repeated angrily "This is not our situation! This is my fuckin' situation! I told the two of you not to come here! I told the whole fuckin' lot of you this was a bad idea! And look where this has gotten you!"

His vision was a bit foggy on the edges and he had to lean against the wall for support; but he kept his scowl on his face.

Sango just scowled right back at him "We're Kagome's friends too, Inuyasha. Me and Miroku both have things we fight for as well. It's too late to be going on hindsight biasis..."

"Kagome wouldn't want us to fight..." Both looked down to the head in Sango's lap. Miroku's voice was soft; his eyes slowly opening "This whole time...she's wanted us to work together..."

"It won't do a fuckin' thing" Inuyasha snapped "You're half dead and Sango doesn't have her weapon"

"We'll have to try a different approach aside from strength..."

Inuyasha growled "We don't have time"

"And you don't have energy..." As if proving the point, Inuyasha's body decided to give out at the monk's words and slid against the wall to collapse on the ground "One of us needs to get out of here..."

"How?" Sango looked around, her eyes resting on the door for a second before going back to Miroku "The only way out is through those black guards"

"They're demons" Inuyasha grunted, allowing his back to rest against the wall "The must be Naraku's followers the ones--"

"He gathered through his time at the castle" Sango whispered "Yes. The are the same ones we fought during his attempt to gain power...only--there are more now"

"Demons don't team up so easily" Inuyasha said harshly "They're independent beings by nature"

"Meaning Naraku is offering them something..."

"The jewel" The three said at once

"Power for protection..." Inuyasha snarled, smashing his fist into the ground "That bastard"

Kagome had spoke of Naraku being power crazed. He would aim for people to hide behind; anything that would make him have more he could call his own. These demons were another part of his scheme. Still--what was Naraku aiming for?

What could he possibly use the jewel for? With those hoards of black clothed demons it would be an easy task to obtain control from other kingdoms...

"Can demons smell death?"

Inuyasha raised a droopy eyebrow to the monk "They smell blood"

"Can they smell if the body is actually dead?"

"The heart won't beat" Inuyasha said roughly "That's a dead give away..."

"Unless their hearing is shot" Sango commented softly

Miroku's face grew stern and he closed his eyes for a moment. Inuyasha was having problems keeping his eyes open himself, but he managed to focus as soon as Miroku started rising with Sango's help.

"Very well..." He turned his violet eyes to the hanyou "Inuyasha., I'll need your over jacket. Sango, your pants--" She made a face, bopping him on the head "Oww--Ummm...I meant your over shirt as well"

"Why?"

Miroku smirked, reaching for the shirt Sango handed him "I need your blood"

-  
-  
-  
-

Kagome sighed, feeling ground at long last. Her body collapsed into a pile and she shook her arms, trying to regain feeling. She had become so accustomed to Inuyasha doing everything for her it seemed...

But, it was no time to relax unfortunately. She needed to get the others out of here; get the group away and find a reason to rid the jewel of the world so that Naraku could no longer use it.

With much concentration she managed to stand up once more. As she looked around she noticed that the purple fog was settling around the castle grounds now too. Even if she squinted she couldn't see. Still, she had lived among this land for years now and continued on in front of her pretty confident.

Inuyasha had to be around somewhere. Miroku and Sango too. Naraku wouldn't have killed them...her heart skipped a beat...or would he have?

No. Inuyasha wouldn't die so easily. Naraku was probably having trouble keeping up with him--had to have all those guards outside because Inuyasha was such a threat. Inuyasha wouldn't die, he wouldn't leave her--especially not alone with Naraku.

She had to concentrate on finding them but--where to look?

Traveling aimlessly around the castle and dodging black guards that would appear--no doubt if Naraku had come to and realized her absence--could only bring her so far. And with the demon guards and their heightened scent, she didn't have much time to walk in circles.

She groaned, her fingers tightening around the jewel as her heavy footsteps continued around the foggy grounds. If only she could use it, make a wish to bring them together--

A lightening bolt immediately struck he fingers, making her drop her hand.

But the jewel wouldn't grant wishes that were desires of the one who asked. Because they would seem selfish...

She wanted to take that moment to curse her grandmother for having such a darned complicated soul jewel but the thoughts were immediately cut form her head as soon as she heard something.

Kagome stopped and quickly looked around to see black. Black amongst the purple haze. A form like a shadow that was quickly coming to her. In a great break of fear, Kagome turned and ran but under the pressure of her body from Naraku's attacks, the climb, and the power she had used from the blast; her feet just wouldn't hold her up.

She felt herself smash into the ground. Felt the grass, wet and mud covered, brushing her face and drenching he clothes.

She needed to get to Inuyasha. Wanted to know that he was okay, alive and breathing. She had to get away from Naraku and couldn't let herself be taken in by this form--this guard of Naraku and yet--yet--

She tried picking herself up, tried putting her whole heart and soul into her effort; knew she had to run, but couldn't

A hand grabbed her shoulder. Thin, lean fingers grasped her firmly and she could feel a gentle brush of claws. But she couldn't let herself be taken in, wouldn't let herself give up after escaping.

"Get your hands off of me!"

She slapped the clawed fingers away and used her feet to kick the creature back from her. Though he managed to grab onto her foot and pull her to him, dragging her through the mud.

"Never thought you'd be able to escape from Naraku" the cocky voice called behind the mask

"Well, you thought wrong--!" She tried pulling her foot away but he only kept a harder grip.

"Get up" he snapped, pulling on her arm now "Fighting me will do nothing"

"You think so!"

Kagome ripped her arm away from the attacker, pressed her palms together than sent a blast right to his face. Though, it never quit hit him. With an unheard of speed, the black form dodged the blast and rose into the air, disappearing from view.

Part of her wanted to see where the heck he got to, but the other part told her who cares. He was off of her for the moment and she had to take all she was given.

She quickly pulled herself off the ground and started away through the purple mist again. The jewel's glow was giving her away though. It still shone so brightly against the fog.

And it was probably that glow that lead him right in front of her.

"Hey there!"

"Eep!"

She slid to a quick stop but ended up colliding right into the chest of her black attacker. She felt his clawed hands grab her shoulder and it almost seemed like he was trying to steady her but--

She growled, pushing away from him to hold her hands between them again "Get out of my way!"

He held his hands up in defense "It's alright, I'm on your side"

She raised an eyebrow "And your black suit...?"

"A disguise"

Kagome took a few steps back "You expect me to believe that!"

She sent another blast in his direction but it was a bad idea. Not only did the demon dodge it with perfection once more, but the power surge drained her body causing her to collapse to the ground.

Yet, oddly enough, he caught her.

"Higurashi Kagome" He helped her straighten enough so that she could look into his black mask "I'm here to help you bring down Naraku and set you free"

-  
-  
-  
-


	28. Come Together

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**

-  
-  
-  
-

The shrill call of a female rang out across the halls of the castle. The guards who stood watch of the tower didn't make a single move to stop her seemingly endless pain, though. Most of the demons were asleep and although the cry annoyed their sensitive hearing, not one of them moved.

The only attempt they took to stop it was banging against the cell door.

Not one of the lower leveled demons paid heed to the time the wailing went on. Not one of the blacked figures cared that the screams had died so suddenly.

And not a single creature moved when they smelled an overwhelming scent of blood seep under the stone door.

One of the figures raised an eyebrow to his partner "'Suppose the hanyou killed 'em?"

The other one mumbled something before walking away.

The first one shrugged, leaning back against the wall "They're easier to watch when they're dead anyways…"

-  
-  
-  
-

"Ride's over"

Inuyasha dropped the two on the ground as they both muffled swears before their faces were fit to the ground. Sango took the opportunity to kick the hanyou in the shin.

"Jerk" she mumbled as Miroku helped her up "I thought we got past the whole "You guys are only baggage" thing weeks ago!"

"Hey. I was nice enough to give you guys an easy travel down. Seeing your gratitude I should have just pushed you out the hole"

"Kagome's so lucky to have you…"

"What's the supposed to--?"

"Quiet you two" Miroku stepped in between them "Keep your voices down; it's not safe when these grounds are surrounded by those demons. It won't take them to long to realize we're gone"

"Or that there's a giant whole in their tower…"

"Exactly" Miroku started walking as the other two followed "So we must make haste and find Kagome. Should we stumble upon Naraku--?"

"We kill him" Inuyasha finished coolly. His eyes became cold "Where she is, he'll be too"

"And once we bring down Naraku, the rest will be easy" Sango commented "I doubt the demons want anything more than the promised power"

"Right"

"So it's a good old, take out the leader and the rest will follow tactic" Sango said offhandedly "That's great and all but--do we even know where to find him?"

"I know" Inuyasha took the lead "I can smell Naraku. He's…bleeding"

Miroku raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Sango looked uneasy "And Kagome?"

"She's hurt but her scent seems stronger--almost closer" Inuyasha's eyes darkened "There's someone else too..."

"Like those?"

A group of three black forms stood in front of them. Their outlines kept going in and out from the purple smog, but were growing bigger as they approached.

Miroku picked up a random branch from off the ground "Make shift weapons" he commented before charging with Inuyasha at the three creatures. Sango knelt and pulled out her concealed knife, before rushing in at them too.

She quickly went after the second guy that was on Inuyasha so that each had a single opponent. The fighters were quick with their feet and their hands and without a sword it was hard to block off their attacks.

With a wrong footing, Sango found herself falling backwards. The demon lunged so as her last effort she threw the knife. She regretted now having cursed out her target practice because her aim was true as the demon fell backwards with the blade through its neck and past the spine.

"Need a hand?" Sango looked up to see Miroku

"Those fighters had a bit more style" He pulled her to stand "The others fought without anything. Just madly swinging around"

"True" Miroku looked over to Inuyasha who was kicking his opponent pointlessly "They seem less reckless and more conformed"

Sango bit her lip "Or maybe we're over thinking it"

At least that's what she hoped. They definitely weren't people she had worked with during her time at the castle, but they weren't like the guards who had taken them. Fighting with style was the way of an army.

Was it possible Naraku had formed an army of his own as well as the endless amount of skill-less fighters? She hoped not.

-  
-  
-  
-

Kagome wasn't sure what she was doing. Part of her told her to throw some energy at this guy and run for it, while the other part told her to trust him.

Would he lead her back to Naraku?

She looked up curiously to the face of the black man.

No. She could feel his aura. If the jewel felt this man as impure he would have been blasted away from her. Instead the two were able to cross through the endless purple smoggy land hand in hand.

In a way, his voice reminded her of Inuyasha's. Cocky and bold. She wasn't sure if this hurt her more than it soothed. She still didn't know where he was. She considered asking her new companion but if there was a chance that he wasn't who he said he was; she wasn't going to be the one to put Inuyasha and the other two in danger.

Truth be told she felt safe with stranger. Truth also be told that she would feel a bit more comfortable if she could have a look at his face. What was there to hide anyways?

"Why won't you show me your face?"

"Don't trust me?" his voice replied cockily

"I do" _Sort of…._

"As soon as we're out of this smog I'll take it off. The damned miasma will knock me out otherwise"

"Out of the smog?" Her heart skipped a bit "Where are we going?"

"A distance. I'll keep you there until I--"

"No!" She stopped, pulling on his hand to make him stop as well "I can't leave! There are people here I'm looking for"

"If you're talking about your former residents they're safe where they are in the dungeons for the time--"

"No, I came here with my friends and we were separated"

He shrugged "They're probably in the dungeons or dead now" He pulled her hand again "Come on. We have to--"

"Dead?" Her stomach dropped to the floor

Seeing the way she reacted he gave a nervous smile "Well I don't know if they could--"

"No" Despite her teary eyes, she looked angry as she pulled her hand out of his "They wouldn't die!"

"Fine, fine, they are alive" He grabbed her hand again "As soon as we get you to a safe place I'll get them, alright?"

She tried pulling her fingers out of his, but he held her tighter "But--"

"Hey, if they were really your friends they wouldn't want you to stay here, would they?"

"If I was really _their_ friend, I wouldn't leave them for my own safety"

The demon made a face. He never could understand humans and their attachment to one another. In his pack and with his troops they watched out for each other but when it came down to it everyone was in it for themselves. They worked together but they were ultimately independent.

It was kind of amusing how this girl was willing to risk capture from Naraku if only to find her friends. Well, amusing and stupid…

"Alright. We find your friends" He started pulling her forward again "After that, we're gone"

Kagome smiled, squeezing his hand "Thank you"

It was a kind of nice warm feeling to actually get a thank you--especially from this particular female. He smirked, squeezing her fingers back.

"We'll go to the south tower and--" He stopped suddenly, causing Kagome to run into his back

He felt her grip his shoulder "What's wrong?"

"Shit" He turned to here "Stay here. I gotta take care of something"

She looked at him uneasily, but nodded pulling away.

"Just call if you need me" he said, already moving away "Not that you need it with that power blast…."

Before he turned his head, he saw her smile. He decided he did like her smile more than her anger but shook the thoughts away. He had business to take care of.

Just as his nose had told him, there were three dead bodies lying on the ground. All of them bleeding, and one with a knife in his throat. His face darkened as his nose caught on to another scent. And lifting his head, he saw the one to match the scent.

The group of three ahead of him turned. Two were defiantly human and the third one smelled…half.

He growled "Just what the fuck did you do?"

The half growled back "Another one"

The male human took a step back "He's all yours"

"How thoughtful!" The half ran for him but he was able to dodge easily and kick him away.

When he got back up the half came at him with an amazing speed, and managed to produce claw marks across his neck. Though the masked man was able to take his fighting to an advantage for his lack of defense and kicked him under the knees.

The half gasped as the breath was knocked out of him, but was able to maneuver away from the punch he tried throwing. Quicker than he thought one of human blood possible, the half was able to knock him over and now stepped on his stomach.

"Heh. Think you could defeat me?" He raised his claws and prepared to lunge forward. The masked man, waited, ready to catch him as he did so and throw the attack back at him but--

"Stop!"

The force of the half's foot smashed into his stomach was taken off as he was left to watch Kagome come running from where he left her. With some surprise and a bit of irritation he watched as Kagome wrapped her arms around the half as the smell of her tears overwhelmed his senses.

Confused and annoyed, he lifted himself of the ground only to be met with a giant branch to his head and fall back over.

He knew he should have stayed with the fuckin' troops.

-  
-  
-  
-

The power had gotten the best of him. He couldn't compete with her strength combined with the help of the jewel and he knew it. It angered him. Made him frustrated that anyone could bring this Naraku to his knees--a human girl no less.

He had been patient but he wouldn't make that same mistake again.

The red that stained the carpet around him was unfamiliar. Never in the time after his body had been possessed by demons did he see or smell his _own_ blood. And it made his temper rise. Made him yearn to rip the female into shreds at his feet. Take away the shine in her eyes, the energy in her aura, and put her back in her place. Below him.

He growled, pushing himself up from the carpet.

There wasn't to be anymore "nice"

Kagome _would_ obey him and he _would_ have the jewel to use as he pleased.

-  
-  
-  
-

**A/N: Bum, bum, bum!**

**Next chapter: Kisses of Desire and Despair**


	29. Kisses of Desire and Despair

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_-  
-  
-  
-_

He was too busy focusing on killing the guy to notice the familiar scent. Too much into his thoughts of tearing apart the people who had caused any kindof harm in Kagome's direction to notice the sweet smell. And, had she not throw herself at him, he wouldn't have noticed until the man was dead.

The force of her hug brought the two falling backwards onto the hard, wet earth and his spine took in the impact. He grunted, trying to understand what was happening. Why his head was suddenly flooded with a gentle smell, why the feel of the familiar body was wrapped around him, and why the addicting sound of a female's incoherent words were flooding to him…

For a second, he just laid there, smashed between the earth and the half-sobbing, half laughing girl. And blinked. Just blinked.

It all snapped together in one second as the reality hit him. The truth that, yes, this was Kagome. Alive and in one piece and…with him. In his arms once more. He sat up, his sword clattering to the ground as his arms wrapped around her in a fierce embrace.

His face buried deep into her neck, relieving in the familiar touch of her skin against his. His eyes closed as he inhaled deeply, wanting nothing more then to chain the two together. Rid the whole damned lot of them of taking her away from him again.

Fuck all that shit about her leaving, starting a life on her own….he wouldn't—couldn't allow it. Not after this.

His mind stopped as her scent finally hit though. It wasn't right. It wasn't the smell that covered her the last time they parted…she reeked of…Naraku.

He growled, his arms attaching to her forearms as he pulled her away. His initial upset slightly faltered under the stunning smile she returned to him as tears of happiness shone down her face.

His jaw set "What did he do to you? Where did he hurt you? He…that fuckin' bastard..I swear to Kami the next time—no. Never again" Kagome squeaked as one of his arms pulled her firmly against his chest "Never again will I allow him to look at you"

"Inuyasha" She pushed away from his chest "I was…when he…then you…! And I—I"

Whatever she was saying was obviously not coming out the way she wanted it. Instead, she threw her arms back around his neck as her lips brushed his cheek before her head rested on his shoulder.

His face flushed. Did…was that just a kiss she planted on his cheek…?

"Aw, fuckin' hell"

Shit. That man was still alive.

With a growl, he pushed Kagome out of his lap and stood, defensively in front of her.

"Still not dead yet, huh?" He kicked his sword up from the ground so it rose in the air, landing nicely in the palm of his hand

"Took the words right from my mouth, Dog shit"

The black figure made to get up, and though Miroku went in for another blow to the head, he dodged it, landing easily in front of Inuyasha who snarled, bearing his fangs.

Not a good idea to try and get close to Kagome.

He made for a swing, but the man's hand caught the hilt, slowing the move to a stop and thrust the sword and owner back.

"Why the hell are you alive! The court's crossed you off the list a hell of a long time ago Mutt face"

"Mutt face? Why you--" He made to make another swing, but Kagome pulled on his pant's leg

"He helped me find you!" she assured him…pointlessly.

"The bastard fuckin' attacked me! And for that--" He turned his attention back to the man, raising his sword "—he'll die!"

The sword missed its target as he leapt over both Kagome and Inuyasha's head to land behind the girl.

Boy that guy was pushing it.

Inuyasha snaked and arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her against his side as she responded with an "Ooof"

"You get the fuckin' hell away from her!"

"Chill out Mutt face" The man pulled back his black mask and set the hanyou with a smirk "It's only natural for a demon to want to be close to his mate…" At his growl, he only smirked "Never thought I'd have to see you again—come to think of it, never wanted to either"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "I should know you….?"

He bopped Inuyasha on the head "Fuck you! Don't give me that crap! I know you remember all the times I beat the shit out of you back home"

"I never loose anything…" He said in undertone aware of Kagome's glances between the two "I was the one who always beat the shit out of you…Koga"

"Ha. You wish" His eyes set back on Kagome "Now, if you don't mind—your filthy hands are all over my mate"

"The fuck she is!" His arm tightened around the talked of girl—who wasn't being allowed to talk "Miroku jabbed that log up your brain a little too far"

"If you didn't run off with your tail between your legs you would have known by now—she is mine" Inuyasha's body tensed "They've ordered me as her new protector once we finish off the rest of Naraku's men"

"Protector…?" Came the soft question from his chest

_No! No! No!_

She had only come back to him, and already had to deal with one psycho fiancée. Like hell would he stand by and have her taken away with another person the courts assigned her to.

"Neither of us are in the courts…as far as they know, she should be dead—"

"Come off it. We all knew Naraku was lying through his teeth. Only an idiot would take that guy's words seriously"

"Huh. Meaning you did"

"Nice Puppy. But whether they've seen her or not I've been assigned to her" His eyes narrowed "And unlike others, I obey the orders of the courts"

Inuyasha growled. Over his dead body was he going to let that happen….

"Listen here Koga—"

"Over this way!"

"I smell her!"

"Naraku's bitch is near!"

Three sets of eyes turned panicked as the other two, more stubborn to show surprise just narrowed.

"Koga" Kagome spoke up. Inuyasha noticed she hadn't once tried to move out of his hold "Please take us to the place you were talking of?"

He snorted "I'll gladly take you but—" Her eyes watered "—aww, shit" He glared at Inuyasha, already turning to sprint "Fine but if they kill off anymore of my troops, I won't hold back"

-  
-  
-  
-

It was heaven. A dream. A mirage.

But it wasn't

It was better than that because it was a reality.

Kagome sighed, snuggling her cheek against Inuyasha's from her place on his back. His face warmed up after a few seconds and she felt a familiar flop of joy and comfort in her stomach.

Inuyasha had returned to her. What had seemed like days had only been hours. What seemed like months had only been seconds. She squeezed his neck, making him choke.

"Promise me something, Inuyasha"

"Only if you promise me something in exchange" Was his sharp reply.

His face hadn't relaxed since the journey to Koga's hideout had started. And though she felt an overwhelming need to comfort him, make him loose that tension the strange thought of 'How?" came up.

Up until now he'd been the one comforting her…

She made a face. It's not like it was astrology…

Her eyelashes fluttered against his face and she could feel him twitch slightly after they brushed against his own thinner lashes. His face was still warm, she realized. It was always that way when they touched. Something she took for granted. She liked the way he would blush for her…it made her feel…special.

He hadn't blushed to anyone else.

Just when they were close. Like this.

His claws grazed through the fabric on her thigh as he squeezed her tightly around him, making her aware how close they were—how they always were.

How her and Naraku had never been.

The name didn't make her flinch at all now. She had showed him that she was not afraid anymore and had knocked the creep down to prove it.

Though—her heart skipped a beat—it probably made him angrier…

"Well…?"

Her attention snapped back to present "Huh…?"

"What do you want me to promise to?"

Her face slid from his cheek to his shoulder as she mumbled something

"You expect me to understand that…how?"

She sighed, lifting her head as the winds harassed her face "Not to leave me again…?"

Her face flushed as soon as she let the words out. It was too direct wasn't it?

Before her, he had his own life after all….she was being awfully selfish…wanting him to be by her but—but she couldn't help wanting it.

She bit her lip nervously as he remained quite; the only sound was their ruffling clothes and hair around them. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Miroku and Sango struggling to keep up and Koga way ahead of them.

Her heart sunk as she felt the corner of her eyes become wet.

Was it really true then..? He only was willing to keep her to help her regain health…?

She tried shaking the thoughts away. No. She had to stop thinking such things.

It was just hard when he wasn't responding….

Her eyes closed as her teeth bit her lip, willing the tears to stay at bay.

She knew now she shouldn't have spoken. She wouldn't have had to have the truth.

The truth that she going to be alone.

"I don't answer stupid questions"

She blinked away some of her tears and sniffled "What…?"

Was he…?

The wind around them suddenly became less harsh, the miasma so thin it was barely visible. Ahead of them, Koga slid to a stop as did Inuyasha, then Sango and Miroku collapsing to the ground next to them.

And that was running as a slow level for the two with demon blood…

"Get in here" Koga's cocky voice called. The four gathered around a small hole in the ground "We'll be safe down here—have been for awhile"

He jumped in without a glance to the others. Miroku and Sango tumbled in without a care, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to the still winds and lingering purple smog.

His hands relaxed and she was able to slide down his back to her feet. She was surprised to feel her face flush again. They had been so much closer in the past…

"Ready?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, not really directing the question to her

"Wait" She clenched the fabric on his chest "About…my promise…"

"Keh. You already know my answer"

Her face turned red with nervous frustration "I wouldn't have asked you of I knew!"

His thick golden eyes, the ones that guarded over her both awake and in her dreams, turned to her and pierced her with a look that made her blush ten times worse than she had ever in the past.

His grip tightened around her so that their foreheads nearly meet. It was a little intense and yet, she couldn't tear her eyes away…

The were close but this, this was an unfamiliar closeness she had with him. With Naraku it wasn't---

Her heart skipped a beat, willing the images to go away.

That was two completely different things!

Two completely different people!

Stupid creep was still in his mind from the recent visit probably.

Still—it was all a little unnerving..

"Inuyasha…?"

He blinked for what seemed like the first time since he had looked at her. His face didn't tint this time thought, his jaw tense and eyes now hard with determination.

"As long as you need me I'll be here for you" He said quickly and fiercely, as if piercing them into her mind "I'm not going anywhere…."

Her face broke into a smile and she couldn't help throwing her arms around his neck. Again, she allowed her lips to brush against his cheek ever so lightly. It made her warm to touch him in such a way—a way that Naraku and her had never done.

His arm squeezed her more firmly against him as the two plunged down into the secret hideout leading them one step closer to the freedom of Kagome.

-  
-  
-  
-

"We saw some pretty interesting shit out there, Naraku-sama. Since when have we had a section underground…?"

Naraku's eyes narrowed, flashing from the healing wound on his chest to the man "Underground section, you say?"

His eye darkened. But before a trace of his thoughts could be seen they were washed, living only a hard face and red eyes.

"It seems as if the Kingdoms have been busy" His voice was detached, uncaring. As if it wasn't a big deal that millions of demons had been killed throughout the lands

"Sir…?"

He smirked, ever so lightly. An action that was far from settling as the dark shadows of the bedroom hit his face. Purple miasma leaked in, but it was growing faint. The bitch had weakened him.

He would weaken her.

To throw away all her happiness. Make her scream in pain. Pain that she couldn't defend with that jewel and her abilities.

He chuckled softly, causing the black form to stir nervously.

"Keep an eye and station the men. They fuckers are all coming down with us"

-  
-  
-  
-

"So seeing as you upped and left your family for your own cowardly reason, I got part in leading some of your father's troops" Koga smirked, his arms crossing behind his head as he walked ahead "Worked out better this way—the strongest man to lead, eh Mutt Face?"

"Spare me" he snapped

Kagome gave Inuyasha a nervous grin "So you've all been in hiding within Naraku's army then, Koga?"

"'Course. We got up here and joined this little homicide group looking for you" He looked over her shoulder, sending her a smile that was painfully handsome "Couldn't have anyone—especially Naraku—get their hands on my mate"

Kagome sweat dropped, hearing the low rumble of Inuyasha's growl against her shoulder as they walked on. Well, at least he wasn't a Naraku…

"Now that we've got you with us, we'll spring into action"

The group of five stopped before a parchment nailed to one of the dirt walls. Kagome didn't have to read any legend to find out what is was. She had lived at the castle for so many years, it was like the back of her hand.

Miroku stepped forward, inspecting the marks as did Sango.

He whistled low "You have nearly as much men in this as Naraku does"

"Yeah, but his load are a bunch of low level demons looking for power. I have skilled fighters on my side"

Sango flinched, looking to Miroku "I guess that solves the mystery between the fighting styles…"

He scratched the back of his head as Koga glared at the two.

"Keh" Inuyasha left Kagome's side and walked up, observing the map. After a decisive snort, he crossed his arms "I could have done better than this"

"You wish!" Koga taunted "I'd like to see you even read this map, Mutt Face!"

"Not only can I read it, I can point out all your mistakes!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah"

Kagome sighed as the two got into fighting positions. For living with Inuyasha for sometime, she was sure she had gotten used to all of his moods. Hmmm, guess not…

"Now look what you did!" Koga came over, taking her hand in his "You're upsetting her!"

Inuyasha shoved Koga, standing between them "The only thing that's upsetting her is having your hands on her, Flea Bag"

"Ha. Don't make me laugh! If anyone has fleas it's you! You smell worse than the shit you just stepped in!"

"I—what! Aww!"

Inuyasha hurriedly jumped to the side swearing avidly under his breath.

Koga smirked "Pfft. Serves you right Dog Boy"

"So what can we do?"

Koga raised an eyebrow to Miroku "You. You have spirit crap in ya, don't ya?"

"Spirit crap runs in the family, yes" he replied merrily

"You can be with the ones who will be guarding Kagome. We're setting her up in a tent—her and that" He thrust a finger at the necklace Kagome was unconsciously fiddling with "—so she'll be safe should something happen while the battle's on. Naraku is a bastard of a snake and has pulled things in the past"

Miroku nodded.

"I'll join the fights then" Sango said determinately, her face flickered "Do you have spare weapons…?"

Koga shrugged "Check around. Anything you find is yours"

She nodded too.

They both looked confident while she was suddenly feeling rather bad. They expected her to just sit in a tent while they were all out there, battling for a kingdom and life that was hers…?

That didn't feel right.

She cleared her throat "I can do more than sit in a tent you know—"

"Yeah, and Naraku wants you more than anyone else, _you know_" Inuyasha mocked angrily. Finally cleaning himself, he took his spot back as the separator of her and Koga "You'd cause more trouble to us than good, Kagome"

She glared "Gee thanks"

He snorted, turning to Koga "When do we start"

"Two hours and everything will be set. Naraku's still searching for Kagome and its taking time for our men to assembly without causing suspicion" His blue eyes set back on her own "You should probably get to the tent now"

It still wasn't sitting well and she frowned fiddling with the jewel.

"Well, Mutt Face" Koga drawled "After we take this ass hole down, we have a fight to finish. So don't end up as a casualty. No fun beating on a dead man"

"Keh"

He sighed, reaching out to hold Kagome's hands as she grinned nervously. He certainly was direct….Not quite the Miroku way. Not quite the Naraku way. Definitely not Inuyasha…he was a little bit of all of them come to think of it.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll take Naraku down so that you won't have to fear any longer"

"Keh!" Inuyasha knocked him away "It'll be hard to kill the guy once I've gotten to him first"

"We'll see about that"

After a lasting smile in Kagome's direction, Koga walked off with a wave "Gettin' the rest of the men together…see ya on the field" He stopped, looking over his shoulder with a warning look "And Mutt Face? Hands where I can see them? You may not belong to the courts but me and Kagome still do…"

-  
-  
-  
-

She reached out, linking her fingers with his before resting the joined flesh on his chest. There was a strange comfort in watching the combined flesh rising up and down and along with that ever gentle beat of his heart she found it hard not to close her eyes.

Though, her mood seemed normal, he was unusually tense against her. Even as she moved up to snuggled her head under his chin he was still stiff. He hadn't been such a way since they first shared a sleeping area.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm"

Her fingers squeezed his. It was getting close to the time when they'd be apart again as he went off to fight and she—stayed in a tent…Oh! That still bothered her. Naraku was her enemy after all. Though, Inuyasha had wanted to take him out for her from the beginning…

She doubted that he imagined things would get so complicated. She knew she didn't.

So, since they were to be split apart once more, Kagome wanted to rest with him one more time. Just to feel and smell Inuyasha. Snuggle up to him and know that she was fine as long as he was there for her.

Just like he promised.

Her mind back tracked "Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"What promise did you want me to make…?"

"Huh? Oh. Never mind"

She lifted herself above him "I told you mine!"

"You did" he confirmed

"So tell me yours"

"Keh. You couldn't even if you said so…"

Before she could open her mouth, Inuyasha sat up, letting her body slid down his and plop to the floor. His jaw was tense and his eyes were still cold. He moved to stand but she pulled him back down and moved closer.

Her arms wrapped around his neck in a soft hug "Come back to me…?"

At last, his tension slipped away. She could fell the breath from his released sigh tickle her neck as the cool air brought chills to her spin. The action, though not unusual at all to happen, sent something more than shivers through her.

She whimpered, her mind flashing to Naraku. Why did anything like that make her think of him…?

He brought his arms around her, enough to settle on her hips as she was pulled closer against his hard, warm chest. This brought another rush of that Naraku-linked feeling. She nearly pulled back, but closed her eyes instead, burying her face into his shoulder.

Inuyasha and Naraku were different!

"What did I tell you about stupid questions?" he replied slowly

The husky whisper he spoke with made her heart race faster. But—but why?

Inuyasha and her had been so close and yet—yet now it felt impossibly closer…

Her head spun, taking in the distinct feeling of every part of his body touching hers. It made her heart skip, her body stir, but her mind was not following suit.

Her own screams of painful pleasure echoed through her head and she had to clench the fabric on his shoulder tightly to not push him away…

_Stop it…stop it….Inuyasha is…is Inuyasha…_

"Kagome…"

Her face flushed at the unfamiliar tone.

They were alone in a tent. They were pressed up against each other…

_But we always are!_

Somehow, that didn't help.

He pulled her back enough so they could see each other. His eyes, the emotion and care that shinned, calmed her as her shoulders released tension. Until his hand went back to rest on her hips—another rush of something shot through her body, making her bite her lip.

Inuyasha immediately stiffened as his ears twitched forward.

A pregnant paused passed between them as Inuyasha continued his stare down, while Kagome found his chest rather interesting.

"What's wrong…?"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

She couldn't look at him and nervously began fiddling with the jewel.

"What are you afraid of..?"

_Afraid…? I'm afraid…?_

"There's nothing to be afraid of—why would I be…?"

"That what I'd like to know"

Ouch. That was _not_ a happy tone.

She felt herself being quickly harassed by the cold as his body left hers to stand. Without a glance in her direction, he walked to the tent's opening and lifted the flap. She was sure he was just going to stalk out but he stopped. His back was to her, his head bowed.

"I'm sorry"

Her mind snapped "For what?"

"Don't fuckin' play around like that!" He snapped. He turned to look back at her with hurt and frustration "I can smell your scent, Kagome. I scared you—I—"

"No! It wasn't you it was because—"

"Because we were close?"

"Well—"

"You've never smelled like that any other time!" He growled, turning his attention back to the scene outside "I don't want to scare you, okay? I'm sorry. I'm going now. I'll—"

"Inuyasha" She stood up quickly, pulling on his hand as though he had taken a step forward "It's not you…! I'm sorry…I just…Naraku…I'm scared…he's close and…" She sighed "I'm sorry"

Slowly he let the flap of the tent close as once again the outside world was hidden from them "So…you weren't--?"

"By you?" she gave him a smirk that matched his own "Never. You're too sweet to scare me, Inuyasha.."

He raised an eyebrow with his own smirk "That so?"

"Yep. Tough guy is the cover but" she poked his chest "I know you're a softy who wouldn't hurt a fly…that wasn't on our side anyways"

Despite his half-smirk she could still feel the anxiety running over him. He thought he had hurt her by making her nervous—how could that even make her think the name Naraku?

To show she wasn't put off by his presence, she took a step closer and brushed her lips against his cheek as she did before. Something she had only done with Inuyasha—for Inuyasha. Because she _wanted_ to.

As she pulled back she looked back into the now half lidded eyes of her hanyou. Her smile grew from it for some reason. Her stomach flopped and, now that she had gotten used to it, she decided she liked it very much.

"Kagome"

Oh no. That tone again.

His hand went around her back and she felt herself being pulled so close—too close. Her cries called out from the back of her mind so loud, so real, so—

No.

It wasn't in her mind.

Her eyes snapped open to see that he had only meant to rest their foreheads against one another. His eyes were as wide as hers and for a moment, everything stopped.

No. She—had she just---?

"What's going on in---? Oh" Miroku and Sango peeked into the tent, eyeing the two with smiles. Sango blushed, holding a furry cat close "We thought—"

Inuyasha suddenly released her, pushing between the two companions and exiting the hut quickly. Too fast for her to comprehend, it took her a couple of more seconds to react than she would have like to.

"Inuyasha!"

She pushed past the two as Miroku mumbled something, exiting the hut

"Inuyasha—wait!"

It was no use. The only ones outside the tent were a few of the holy ones who were going to conceal her alongside Miroku.

Her eyes watered up as she stared out into the lonely space thinking what she had just done and how it was going to affect them.

-  
-  
-  
-

**I think that was my longest chapter to this story….Hope I didn't bore anyone….**


	30. Fights Lost

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me_

-  
-  
-

Darkness was the only thing she felt while she had laid upon her dreary bed. Darkness was the thing she tasted when his lips had brushed against hers. And it was darkness that she had seen, avoided, been made to desire. Now that same feeling of dark had returned, crept its way into the very core of her soul but without acceptance or want. She had escaped it and so it had escaped from the corners of her mind, had lost its purpose when there was no reason to fear its appearance.

But she had let her guard down too quick. She had found comfort too soon. Away had she pushed the thoughts of Naraku's acts, so far away that she was shocked to come to terms that there were other touches such as his. Yet, not his at all.

Kagome didn't understand these thoughts that ran through her mind; the only thing she knew was that she had done wrong. That she had hurt Inuyasha when he had done nothing to deserve it. That everything that was taking place around them, all the lives that had been lost, all the blood that had been shed, all the tears that had fell; it was all because of her.

A tight expression claimed her face; a blank look captured her features. She tried to repress, but she failed. She didn't want to, but she was going to.

Her eyes held little emotion, her features little life as Kagome rose from the corner of the tent they had placed her in.

She had started this journey in darkness and had eventually been made to see the light. Now it was time to return.  
_  
-  
-  
-_

"Fuck off I said!"

"Hey! As soon as you tell me what the fuckin' hell you were thinking, I will!" Koga hit Inuyasha on the head with the hilt of his sword "You know she was crying? Crying! What the hell kinda person—hanyou are you anyways! Damned no respect for a girl that's been through so much!"

"You walk on dangerous ground, wolf" Inuyasha growled, flinging the weapon from Koga's reach.

Inuyasha's eyes burned deep into the back of the wolf youkai as he went to retrieve his sword, setting his jaw and clenching his fist.

There was nothing right in his mind about the way that Koga could just claim Kagome from some order. The very notion of treating her like a piece of land to be bartered and gambled upon made him so hot he was sure his skin was boiling. Damn all the courts! Let them all burn to the fuckin' ground!

It was the courts that gave Naraku power, gave Kagome her pain and her fears. It was these damned aristocratic bastards that claimed to have known she was alive, yet done nothing to seek her out, nothing to take out Naraku while she was safe.

The courts didn't care for Kagome. And neither did Koga.

No.

He was set to wager his arm that the only one who actually cared about that incredible, remarkable, pretty, extremely generous girl—woman was himself.

_But she doesn't care for you_

A sweet remembrance of soft lips against his cheek tried to defend, the very promise she had wished him to keep spoke so clearly against it. Yet--

Her scream echoed through his mind, her wide glassy eyes looking up to him in such a way he had hoped to have never seen. The thoughts made him angry, made him want to lash in a fit from this strange, horrible feeling coursing through his blood.

She had seen him as Naraku in that moment, he knew it and hated the very thought. Part of him wanted to grasp her with a firm shake and tell her that she was so wrong. That Inuyasha and Naraku were two different things; how could she even compare them!

The other half felt….felt like a thousand nettles had pierced his skin, going in so deep that the blood was all that was to be seen. He didn't want to be a Naraku….he hadn't acted like a Naraku and yet….that look. That fear. That scream. That…..Kagome.

What had he done?

Did he cross a line? Did he prick at an invisible barrier? The closeness had always been there, they're—his care for her had always shown in such a way.

There were still more demons to be faced….but—why did these things have to include him!

As Koga came back, Inuyasha found himself knocking the wolf's sword away once more; farther than before. A range of emotions like nothing he had ever dreamt before were going on and it was something he couldn't control.

"What the hell!" Koga punched him "Save the battles for the Guards asshole!"

"Fuck off" he rejoined angrily, though with less spirit

After retrieving his sword for the second time, Koga took his respective place at the hanyou's side "You sure you remember how to fight?"

"I can still knock you to your ass, can't I?"

"I'm saving my energy for battle" he replied bluntly "And hey—here's a thought. Don't mess this up"

"Keh. You think you're so high and mighty just because some fat old men tell you so; give you a few hundred worthless people to push around? They've deluded your brain and you can't even see it" Inuyasha shook his head before setting his eyes back ahead of them into the mist "I'd say you're the one who has messed up…"

Kouga growled "My army has—"

"It isn't even your army" Inuyasha hissed "It's my father's fighters you _think_ you control. You have no right to it. You're a substitute, not even good enough to run your own kingdom's battles"

Kouga's eyes flashed "You lookin' for a fight?"

Inuyasha snorted "You've already got more than you can handle, and you don't even know it…"

For the first time, Kouga's face looked serious "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your plans already a dud" Inuyasha grew his sword, never taking his eyes away from the distance ahead of him "You've underestimated Naraku, put faith in the courts, and killed us all"

Kouga looked up and saw black rising from the purple mist. He immediately shifted his sight back to Inuyasha only to find the hanyou running in the opposite direction

_-  
-  
-_

"Miroku! Miroku!"

Sango panted, running through the deserted campsite. Behind her, beside the hot gushes of blood, she could hear the cries of demons and humans alike. Their metal clashed, their claws ripped and punctured; leaving a trail of blood and pain that was quickly making it's way towards their object. Towards the purpose that both fought for.

Ahead of her, she could see the sight that had been picked for Kagome's safety tent. Around it the chain with tiny papers decorated by spells still hung, but there were no people. Her heart stopped and she coughed and chocked from the gasp of horror that tried escaping as she continued to run.

"Miroku?" she shouted with more fright, her voice echoing against the eerie space "Miroku! Where are you! Kagome! Miroku!"

Her call was heeded as a head poked out from the tent. A very different set of features ran across his face than those she had seen before. He ran to meet her as she grabbed him by the arms, looking fearfully from one eye to the next in question.

Streaks of red clashed with his violet eyes as they looked back at her, completely void of amusement from earlier times "She's gone"

He shook his head as if not believing for himself, even turned back as if to make sure his own statement was true; Sango pulled him back to face her "He has her! No. No—"

"I don't—He can't. I don't know how he would have gotten in. She's gone and—"

"They're coming here to look for her, though!" she screamed "Naraku has ordered them to come here!"

Miroku looked behind her helplessly at the approaching mass of fighters.

Sango gave him arm another pull, this time in the opposite direction. Together they ran past Kagome's empty "Where are the others?"

"Ran for it" he called back over the increasing cries "Once they saw she was gone, they went off to save their own behinds"

"They left? In the middle of a fight!" she shouted with disgust "What the hell kind of—"

"It doesn't matter" he shouted back "Let the bastards have their lives. We have to find Kagome"

"If she's been taken far, we'll never get there on foot" Sango said hardly. She looked back absently, before stopping completely with a vague "We have to get there faster"

Miroku stopped as well, a few paces ahead of her "How…?"

"Like this"

Miroku watched as a flame erupted from behind them, emitting a large cat youkai from within. The beast continued to run as Sango hopped on it's back, then went towards Miroku at a word from Sango.

Together the two flew through the bare earth that spread out before them. Miroku let out a brief laugh from the speed and nudged Sango from his place behind her.

"I thought you didn't like demons!"

She only gave a nervous smile over her shoulder.

_-  
-  
-_

Inuyasha's blood ran hot, it ran cold, it ran faster than it had run in it's life. He knew something was wrong, and it wasn't just from the fact that the black guards had been waiting for them. It wasn't the fact that the number of the demons commanded by Naraku seemed to have increased. It was the fact that he suddenly felt like he needed to go to Kagome.

On his path there was more than enough to slow him down. Each demon seemed to regroup from the very corpse that brought him down. They were like the shadows they represented, rising from the mist and latching on to every part of your body. One had bitten him, one had cut him, and one had been able to take him to the ground.

But through this, even as the demon's clung on to him while he ran on; Inuyasha kept his mind on Kagome.

So trivial was his anger towards the unexpected fear he had given her compared to this real fear. If she was in danger, if she was with him again—

He didn't let himself think it.

She might find a trace of Naraku in who Inuyasha was, but he wasn't going to leave her. He promised he'd set her free….she had said he wanted him to stay with her….she had wanted to be with him….he had wanted…..he _did_ want…

Her.

His run was forced to a stop as he stood staring upon the tent that had been her sanctuary. There were no guards, no Miroku, no her. No Kagome!

He growled, ripping through the tent, fearing and hoping, yet knowing he'd find nothing. A few demons attached themselves to him, pulling him to the ground and ripping off pieces of his flesh with their teeth.

As he continued to fight alongside Kouga's men, as the black guards continued to appear—he felt a sudden stab.

And that's when he knew she was with him.

A strange sensation surged through him, a tiny drop of hot liquid leaked past his eyes. His desire towards her grew stronger as if a sudden jealous rage had come over him from the fact that he was in her presence. That Naraku was possibly close enough to touch her, look at her—hurt her!

With a giant show of strength, Inuyasha slashed his sword to an attacker. And instead of it cutting only him, a giant light shone from it and it was if the blade had grown to surround him for fifty feet over. Anything that surrounded him was gone in five seconds.

Inuyasha stood amongst these ashes breathing hard from the act, let alone his thoughts.

When he looked down to his sword, he saw what he had been waiting to see since the item had been handed to him to many years ago. A sense of relief and strength gushed over him at once and suddenly he felt as if he could see.

Kouga ran up from the ashes, shouting about explanations but got nothing in return. By the time the wolf had reached the spot the hanyou had stood upon, Inuyasha was hot on the trail of Kagome's scent.

A scent that brought a sense of relief only to be washed away by a feeling of anger and hate so powerful it nearly blinded him in his run. A scent that told him that she had walked alone.

Naraku had not walked to Kagome. Kagome had walked to him.


End file.
